Frosted Love
by LeneKetsuekihi
Summary: She is too stubborn to admit her feelings. He is too proud to admit he's falling in love. Is it possible for ice and fire to be together? HieixOC. Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

"_Nariko! You can't leave me! What about our children!"  
_

_"I'm sorry Ryu, I-" The woman lying listlessly on the bed faltered._

"_Nariko!"  
_

_"Mummy?" A young boy peered curiously into the bedroom. His eyes widened as he saw his mother lying in a crimson red pool. "Mummy!"_

_"Akio," Nariko lips curved into a slight smile as she saw her son. "Come here honey."_

_Eyes still wide, Akio hurried to his mother side. "Don't leave us!" He cried out as he reached his mother._

"_Akio, promise me. You will take care of Kira ne?" Nariko asked as she caressed her son's head._

"_Of course mummy but-" Akio's sentence trailed off as he saw his mother go limp after the first two words are spoken. "NO! MUMMY!" He howled when his mother remained limp despite his shakings._

"_NARIKO!"

* * *

_

"_Akio!" The 7-year-old girl bounded up to her brother happily. "Look what I found!" She grinned as she shoved a handful of wild flowers in her brother's face._

"_What did you f…Argh! Kira!" Akio shouted indignantly at his sister after having a bunch of flowers in his mouth immediately after he opened his mouth._

_His sister burst into peals of laughter at the sight of her brother spitting out what she had "fed" him. Her laughter soon turned into shrieks as her brother chased after her in revenge._

_Half-laughing and half-screaming, Kira ran up to their house, hoping to find safety within it. Her laughter died in her throat abruptly as she saw the scene before her. Unexpected by his sister sudden halt, Akio bumped slightly into his sister, eyes widening as he saw what caused Kira to stop._

_Blood. Everywhere. The two siblings stare shocked at the crimson scene. The source comes from a crumpled body in a corner._

"_Daddy…" Kira whispered. "Wake up" She gently shook her father's shoulder and muffled a scream as the body collapsed from its once propped up position against the wall. "No…" Kira's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the mangled corpse that was once her father. Flinging herself in the arms of her brother, she sobbed for the loss of the person she loved so much._

_Akio just tightened his hold on his sister, dropping a few tears of his own. First their mother, now their father. Who's next? …

* * *

_

Akio bolted up in bed, the dreams still fresh in his mind. He looked at himself and realized that he is tangled up in the bedsheets.

"Damn I gotta stop dreaming of that … After all it been so many years … " Akio muttered as he propped his elbow on his knee and cradled his forehead in his hand. Lifting his head, Akio surveyed his room.

'Not too bad actually…' He mused silently. A few charred items but nothing serious. Sighing, he pushed the tangled sheets off and slowly gets off his bed.

'I need to train more with my powers' He thought as he plodded down the stairs to the kitchen. 'I need to restrain it when I'm resting, who knows one day I will wake up to a charred sister' He cringed inwardly at that thought.

"Akio? Can't sleep?"

Akio blinked at the sight of his sister sitting at the table, a warm cup of coffee in front of her. Somehow he wasn't surprised that his sister was awake at this time, after all, she had always been an early bird.

"Yup…" He replied after a moment. Then grinning, he swiped the coffee from his sister and takes a huge gulp. "Thanks kid"

"Hey! That was the last cup!" Kira glared at her brother, then shrugged. "Oh well…"

"Wanna train?" Akio called as he made his way back up the stairs to change.

"You're on!" Kira quickly overtook her brother on the stairs and dashed into her room. She emerged a few seconds later, a katana in hand.

Akio also came out of his room with his weapon in his hand. Although his was a lance instead of a katana. "Race you to the clearing kid!" He dashed off as he yelled to his sister.

"You cheated!" Kira yelled and ran after him.

_**A few seconds later…  
**_

"But I won " Kira smirked at her brother as he reached, a few steps behind her.

"Ya ya I let you win anyway" Came the indifferent reply.

Kira narrowed her eyes at her brother, then charged with her katana out at him. Eyes widening, Akio quickly dodge out of her way and retaliated with his lance. After getting a few hits at each other, they separated and stood a distance from one another.

Raising his hand, Akio shot a large stream of fire at Kira, who quickly shield herself with a wall of ice which surprisingly didn't melt under the fire. As the stream stopped, Kira lowered the shield and countered by shooting bolts of ice around the same size as herself at Akio. He quickly got out of the way and shot a sympathetic glance at the trees behind him, which had met Kira's icicles and now lie in splinters on the ground.

After almost an hour, they were both panting hard and glaring at each other. Kira's katana is aimed at Akio's heart while his lance is next to her neck, one swipe and she will be beheaded.

"Tie?" Akio asked, grinning slightly. Kira just smirk back in reply and they remove their weapons in unison.

Lying down on the ground, Kira gazed at the sky as she recovers from the fight. Glancing briefly beside her as her brother plonked himself down.

Closing her crystal blue eyes, Kira relaxed herself, assuming that's what her brother is doing as well judging by his sigh of relief. After a moment though, she could feel someone blowing down her ear. Annoyed, her eyes snapped open, she turned around and scowl at her brother who is assuming a "I'm-innocent" pose.

"Ha freakin ha" she muttered glaring at Akio. Akio just gave her a grin and sat up.

"You're gonna be late for school ya know…" He said as he watched her close her eyes and relax again.

"Who cares, I'm late everyday, the teachers don't give a damn anymore"

"I care, now get your lazy ass up and go" Saying that, Akio hauled his sister up to her feet and pointed in the direction of their house.

Kira just give him a "I-hate-you" look and stroll back to their house. "If I have to go, so do you!" She shouted over her shoulder as she walked.

"I was planning to anyway" Akio ruffled her hair as he walk past her. Then quicken his pace to a run as Kira ran after him.

"DAMN IT, HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT!"

* * *

**_  
_**

Sighing, Kira changed into a pair of black jeans with chains and a black t-shirt with a picture of a howling wolf in front. Leaving her waist long dark blue hair down, she quickly grabbed her backpack and stuff several books in, put on a pair of sneakers, and stroll leisurely to school. Upon reaching it, she looks up at the school building, pushing a streak of silver hair behind her ear. The streak of silver hair seems to be a trait in their family. Since Akio has it too only his was shorter and at the left side of his face while Kira's is on the right side.

Kira glanced at the deserted entrance of the school. 'Yup, I'm late alright' She thought amusedly as she went up to her classroom.

"Nice to see you're gracing us with your presence today, Miss Lorien" Her teacher glanced at her as she walked in. "Although you are a few hours late" He muttered as she walked to her seat.

Kira just walked to her seat, not even bothering to reply him. After staring at nothing for a while as the teacher went on with his class, she surveyed the room, noticing half of the class either sleeping or staring somewhere else other then the teacher. Her eyes landed on a boy who's hair was heavily gelled, Yusuke Urameshi.

'Poor guy…Keiko must have dragged him here again" She mused as she watch Keiko trying to keep her boyfriend awake. 'Koenma must have sent him on another mission…' She concluded as she watched Keiko fail and Yusuke went back to dreamland. 'Wonder what mission the toddler sent him to which caused him to be so tired…oh well'

Sighing, she glanced at the clock and resists the urge to groan at the remaining amount of time left for the lesson. She rested her head on her arms and in a few minutes, she was oblivious to her surrounding.

* * *

"KIRA!"

She quickly sat up and glared at the speaker. Messed up brown hair with streaks of blond and light brown eyes appeared in her vision. Tori Tansei, one of the "bishie" of the school, grinned at her.

"What do you want Tori?" She asked as rubbed her eyes. Blinking, she realized the class has ended and only a few students remained.

"Nothing, just giving you a wake up call"

"Thanks"

Quickly, Kira gathered her stuff and the both of them walked slowly out into the courtyard. Glancing behind, Kira sighed as she noticed a group of girls following behind.

"Your fans are stalking you again"

"Oh shit…roof?"

"Meet you there" Saying that, Kira broke into a sprint together with Tori and soon split up. After reaching the roof, she sat down and waited for Tori.

"Finally" She said as he came up.

"Heyy! It's hard to avoid those crazy girls you know?" He protested as he sprawled out on the roof.

Kira just glanced at him for a while, then smirked. "Imagining them finding out you're gay"

"I told them before, they didn't believe" Tori shrugged then turned onto his side away from her, signalling the end of their conversation.

Kira just sat beside him, staring down at the sea of students. Her eyes flicked back to the roof as Yusuke came up as well.

"Hey." He muttered as he sat down on the other side of her.

She just acknowledged him with a small nod then went back to her staring.

"Arcade?" Asked Tori as he turned back to face her.

"Sure…Coming Yusuke?"

"Fine with me, let's go."

* * *

After opening the door to her home, Kira plopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV, switching channels every few second. Its around evening right now, she had spent the whole afternoon at the arcade with Tori and Yusuke.

"Hey kid," Akio strolled in, closing the door Kira had conveniently forgot to close then joined her at the sofa. "Koenma wants us tonight."

"What does the toddler wants?"

Akio just shrugged, then went up to his room.

'Oh well…I have nothing better to do tonight anyway' Thought Kira as she absent-mindedly continue to flip through the TV.

After an hour of torturing the TV, Kira went up to her room to shower and change. Her outfit is similar to her previous one except the t-shirt has changed to a hoodie. After tying her katana to her side, she lounged on the sofa, waiting for her brother to come down.

"Hungry?" Akio asked as he came down. Kira glanced up at her brother. His black hair with the silver streak is slightly wet, but still in a messed up way like it always was. His eyes matched with the blood red color of his t-shirt. Oddly, Akio has their father's hair and their mother's eyes while Kira has their father's eyes and their mother's hair. Although both of them inherited the silver streak from their father.

"Nope, not really, I ate before I came home" Kira replied standing up.

"Same here, lets go then."

* * *

-_Lene_


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell did you call us here for stupid toddler!" The oh-so-lovely voice of Yusuke Urameshi filled the prince of Reikai's office.

Kurama winced, then rubbed his ear, at the same time moving a few feet away from the detective. He then surveyed the office of his boss. Yusuke and Kuwabara a distance away from Koenma's desk yelling their heads off at each other. How they manage to disagree with almost everything yet be such close friends is still a mystery to him. He watched their argument which is beginning to look oddly to him like a scene where the wife and husband yells at each other then be all lovey-dovey the next moment. Quickly erasing the disturbing thought he look over at the other side of the room at the fourth member of the spirit detectives. Judging by the look on the fire apparition face, Yusuke and Kuwabara will probably be in danger of losing their heads if this argument continues.

Finally, the red head glances towards the desk piled papers and the amusing sight of a baby sucking furiously on a pacifier and stamping papers like mad. He highly doubts that the prince of Reikai even read what's on the paper before stamping it.

After a while, Kurama cleared his throat to catch the attention of the "busy" prince. Staring blankly up, Koenma then realized they have arrived then shoved a pile of paper aside to be able to see them.

"Finally you're here! Why didn't anyone inform me the group of you has been here for awhile!"

His team just sweatdropped at his comment. How Koenma missed Yusuke's greeting is a mystery to them.

"Anyway…" He paused when he realized not everyone he expected is there. "Where the heck are Kira and Akio?"

"Miss me already toddler?" Kira strolled into the office then settled herself on a sofa. The sofa is a recent addition to the office after Kira nagged constantly at Koenma for not having seats. "Hey Yusuke, Idiot, Kurama, Hiei."

"Hey"

"Wanna go out with me?" The question was ignored.

"Good evening Kira"

"Hn"

Akio walked in a few steps behind her and jumped heavily into the sofa beside his sister, causing her to bounce up slightly.

"Damn, Akio you're freakin' heavy you know that?"

"I so am not! Are you implying I'm fat!"

Kira just smirked at him in reply then turned her attention to the toddler.

"Ahem, I know you guys have worked together on a few missions before. I'm putting Kira on your team permanently Yusuke."

"Why?" Yusuke and Kira asked in unison.

"I thought you guys might need some help after coming back from the previous mission barely alive." He ignored the protest from Yusuke and continued.

"She will be on your team and that's it. Meeting over. Get out of here. Oh and Akio? Stay for awhile I need to talk to you" Saying that he shoo everyone except Akio out.

"Stupid toddler, calling us for a meeting just to add another member into the team. Ruin my plans on asking the beautiful Yukina out for dinner" The last part of his sentence earned a glare from Hiei.

"Oh shut up Kuwabara. Not like Yukina would accept a date from an ugly idiot anyway."

"What did you say Urameshi! I'm gonna pound you for saying that!"

"Love to see you try!"

Kira just sighed and walk off with Kurama and Hiei beside her.

"I'm going off first. I promised my mother I will be home in time for dinner."

"Bye Kurama" Kira waved as the red headed boy went off. "You staying with us tonight Hiei?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes"

Sometimes, instead of sleeping in a tree or at Kurama's, Hiei would stay over at Kira's house where there is a guest bedroom. Although it's rare that he actually stayed there the whole night.

Hiei give an annoyed look when he felt a weight on his back. He automatically held on to her legs to make sure she doesn't fall.

"I'm not your horse onna"

"Too bad. Now home please."

"Hn"

* * *

Kira sighed as she got ready for bed. Even before Koenma had put her on the team, she has hung out with them most of the time. She, Yusuke and Kuwabara skipped school almost everytime and occasionally with Tori. Kurama shared the same passion she has in books and visit the library frequently with her, although Kurama reads for knowledge while she reads for fun.

Hiei trained with her sometimes and she slowly managed to gain the short-tempered demon's trust. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru and even Genkai. They were some of the little friends she has.

She frowned as she heard the front door open and close as Akio came back. She wondered what the toddler kept him behind for. 'Oh well, there's plenty of time tomorrow' She thought then launched herself under the covers of her bed.

* * *

Kira blinked and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What the hell are you doing Hiei?… Oh…"

She looked amused at the sight of him poking at the ringing alarm clock he held in his hand.

"This stupid thing won't shut up. It have been ringing non-stop for five minutes damn it" Quickly losing his temper with the un-cooperative alarm clock, he whipped out his katana and soon Kira have four extra alarm clocks. Parts of an alarm clock anyway.

"You're buying a new one for breaking that." Saying that she grabbed some clothes and head into the bathroom to change for school. She didn't mind having Hiei in her room as that's what happens everytime when he stayed at her house. Her alarm clock rings, annoyed Hiei, he stormed into the room, try to shut up the alarm clock, lose his temper, and voila, she needs a new alarm clock.

After taking a quick shower and doing other necessities, she came out dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button-up shirt that is definitely not her school uniform. Heck, the teachers don't care anymore what she wear in school after punishing her a million times for not wearing the standard school uniform.

Taking her own sweet time to walk downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to get her breakfast. Finding nothing suitable in the fridge, she grabbed a box of cereal and started eating it straight from the box.

"Aren't you suppose to eat it with milk?"

"It taste better dry Hiei. Wanna try?" She held out the box to the koorime standing at the doorway.

"Hn"

"Guess not" She continued her breakfast until she caught sight of the clock in the kitchen. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late again…" Leaving the box on the counter, she grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, gulped it down, then ran out of the house.

As she ran down the road to the school, she crashed into a very familiar guy with the usual heavily gelled hair.

"Ouch…"

"Ouch is right" Yusuke mumbled into the cement. "Now get the hell off me!"

"Sorry" Kira stood up and straightened her shirt. Then she hauled Yusuke up and pulled him along as she continued her run to the school. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"I thought you don't give a damn about being late for school" Yusuke grumbled as he tried to keep up with her. "Damn it! You're gonna yank my arm out! Slow down will ya!"

"Feh" She abruptly let go of Yusuke's hand, causing his face to meet the ground the second time today. "I'm just trying to be on time for once. And guess what? I made it!" She grinned as she turned around. It was quickly replaced by a puzzled look. "Yusuke?"

"Down here"

"What the hell are you doing on the floor? You're so freaking clumsy" She muttered as she helped him up.

Yusuke just give her a glare. This girl is absolutely crazy. He watched as she ran up to Keiko who was walking up to class and jumped on her back. Yup, she's nuts.

* * *

Seeing how light Kira is, not to mention she is shorter then Hiei, Keiko has no problem carrying her up the classroom. Upon reaching the classroom, she promptly dropped the girl in her seat and when to her own which was a seat away from the right from Kira.

"Ow…You could have let me down gentler…" Kira muttered as she rubbed her sore rear. She then proceeds to cushion her head with her arms and lie down on the table. She lift her head up slightly as Yusuke turned his chair backwards and sat down on the right of her.

"Where's the idiot?" She asked as she watch Yusuke stared at Keiko's chest.

"Don't know … Ouch!"

"Who's the idiot?" The idiot himself walked in and sat in front of Yusuke. "Nice sunburn Urameshi" Then started sniggering at the sight of his best friend with a red handprint on one side of his face.

Kira just looked at the Kuwabara laughing and pointing at Yusuke, Keiko fuming and Yusuke rubbing the slap he just received. She sighed and rolled her eyes, then went back to doing what she always do in class as the teacher came in. Sleep.

* * *

Poke. Pause. Poke poke. 

"Damn it!" Kira swatted at the hand poking her in the side. "What is that for?" She glared at the culprit.

Yusuke just laughed at the indignant look on her face. "Four lessons just passed sleeping beauty. Time for lunch."

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you even come to school for" Keiko commented as she sat herself on Kira's desk. "You just sleep through all the lessons."

Kira just grinned at Keiko. "Um… because I'm forced to?"

Keiko rolled her eyes at her then started down to the cafeteria, Kira, Yusuke and Kuwabara trailing after her. They all got themselves a tray and went to the lunch line. After getting their lunch they sat down on a table in a corner of the cafeteria and started eating.

"You know, Hiei been staying at your house more frequent then ever. So what does he do when he stays there anyway?" Yusuke asked, giving Kira a perverted grin.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Nothing to do with whatever your mind is thinking"

"He's right you know" Keiko grinned at the girl, then elbowed her. "Come on, there's something going on between the two of you isn't it?"

Kira blushed slightly then yelled at the other girl "There's nothing going on between me and him damn it!" True, she did have a slight crush on Hiei, but that's her own business and she don't intend to let anyone find out.

"Shorty's blushing! So she does have something going on with the shrimp!" Kuwabara laughed pointing at her slightly red face. Then he paused and think about what he just said. "Oh … eww…. you and him?"

"SHUT UP!" Kira yelled picking up the closest thing to her hand, which just happened to be her lunch and threw the bowl of spaghetti at the Kuwabara. Unluckily for her, he somehow managed to dodge and the food landed on a girl behind him. "Oops…" Kira said when she realized its one of the "popular girls" coughprepscough of the school.

"Bitch!" The girl stood up and threw her cup still full with drink at Kira. Thankfully, her aim was way off and hit Yusuke instead.

"HEY!" He yelled and threw his lunch at the girl and we all know what this leads to…

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kuwabara screamed and cowered under a table. A second later, the other three joined him under the table.

"Damn! This is all you fault! Why the hell did you throw your food for?" Yusuke yelled at the blue-haired girl brushing chips off her shirt.

"ME! You guys started it!" Kira screamed back.

"Look, who cares who started it. Let's get outta here." Keiko said then proceed to rush out of the cafeteria dodging the food that was flying around. The others quickly followed suit and they met up outside the classroom of their next class.

"Ick" Kira commented as she picked food of her. Then started laughing at Yusuke when she caught sight of him with a piece of noodle hanging from his hair.

"Very funny" Yusuke mumbled then brushed the noodle off.

"The pasta sauce taste good though." Kuwabara said as he started licking the sauce off his shoe. They rest gave him a disgusted look and scooted away from him. The bell went off then and the two boys and Kira sighed, walking dejectedly into the classroom. Keiko shook her head at them, sighed and followed them in.

* * *

_-Lene_


	3. Chapter 3

Kira pushed open the door to her home, kicked her shoes off, then proceed to torture the TV with her incessant switching of channels. Surprisingly, she had spent the whole day at school and not skip halfway. Her gaze strayed from the TV to the second surprise of the day. The figure sitting at the window seat.

"Wow, you stayed here the whole day?"

"Hn"

"I thought we progressed from one word answers" She gave him an annoyed look then muttered. "I don't even know if that's counted as a word anyway." She started up the stairs to her room. "Train?"

"I'll wait for you there"

" 'Kay…" She watched as he went off to the clearing they always train at. Then sighed, went upstairs, grabbed her katana and followed after him.

As Kira ran to the clearing, she thought back on what the others were teasing her about during lunch.

'Damn I don't even know my own feelings about Hiei. I bet he doesn't like me a single bit anyway. He probably thinks I'm just a weakling. I'm not sure it can be termed as I like him …Do I?… Gah! Stupid emotions!'

Kira shook her head to get rid of the thoughts swirling in her head. Upon reaching the clearing, she quickly jumps out of the way of the katana flying towards her.

"Damn it Hiei! You could have killed me ya know!" She screamed at him as he removed his katana which is embedded in a tree.

"I could, but I didn't" He turned and gave her an infuriating smirk. His smirk quickly disappeared as Kira started charging at him.

As she blocked his katana from swiping her head off, Kira quickly jumped back to catch her breath. 'Damn I need to train more. I'm having trouble keeping up.'

"Damn right you have to train more"

"Don't read my mind asshole!" She yelled at him then started throwing icicles at him. "Damn stand still will ya?"

'She improved' Hiei thought as he narrowly dodged one of her icicles. Then he glanced at the girl as she came after him with her katana again. He had heard her short mental discussion she had in her mind as she made her way here. He's not sure of how he feel for her either. He certainly don't think she's a weakling. About whether he likes her or not, he got no idea himself. Absorbed in his thinking, he failed to realize Kira has gotten the upperhand and found himself staring up at her.

"Ha! I win!" Kira gloated happily as she straddled him with her katana inches away from his neck. "What's that on having to train more huh! ……Hiei? Wipe that smirk of your fac-… oof" Kira sighed as she found that the position has changed and he was now on top of her. "Damn, and I thought I finally beat you"

"Hn, nice try" Hiei smirked at her as he pinned her down. He felt her wriggle underneath as she try to get out of his grip. "Give it up onna"

"Fine. I give up. Now get off" Kira muttered. 'This is so unfair' She thought miserably. ' I'll never beat him'. She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized Hiei is still on top of her. "Hey! I said get off!"

"No"

Kira blinked, did he just say no? Surely, he doesn't want anyone to see him in this position with her. She grunted as she starts to wriggle out again then sighed and stopped as she realized he is just too strong for her. Then she glared at the fire apparition on top of her. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why no"

"Oh … Cause I said so"

Kira scowled at the reply then closed her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing onna? Sleeping here?"

"Apparently someone won't get off me so what do you want me to do?" She glared at him briefly then closed her eyes again. "And I have a name, its Kira, use it"

"Hn"

She opened one eye as she watched him get off her and lie down next to her. She then settled back and stared up at the sky. Stars are just beginning to come out and they remind her of the starburst Hiei has in his hair. She mentally smacked herself. 'Stop thinking of him damn it!'

Kira yawned and stretch herself, her fingertips accidentally brushing against Hiei's face. "Oops" She gave a short laugh. "Sorry"

Hiei didn't reply, instead he just put one hand to where her fingers had touched. He felt his face growing slightly hot and blushed deeper when he realized what he was doing, thanking god that its rather late and Kira probably can't see his face clearly.

"I'm going back, coming?" Kira asked as she stood up.

"Hn" He replied standing up himself. Then walked slowly after her as she strolled back towards her house.

* * *

Reaching home, she headed straight to the kitchen and yanked the door of the freezer open. Pulling out a tub of ice cream, she scooped some into a bowl, settled herself down on the table and pushed the rest towards Hiei. She slowly ate her treat as she watched him devoured his like a mad man. 

"You're gonna get brain freeze you know that?" She sweatdropped as he don't even bother to reply and instead continued eating.

"Hey kid" Akio greeted as he joined them in the kitchen. He took a carton of milk and started drinking straight out of it. He paused then glanced at the calendar hanging on the door of the fridge. "Kira … tomorrow is July 21 …" He looked at Hiei briefly then look pointedly at Kira.

"… I know, don't worry…" Kira answered quietly. "Oh yeah" She continued "What did Koenma keep you back for anyway?"

"For me to know and for you to never find out"

Kira just glare at her brother. "Fine. Don't tell me then." She watched as her brother left the open milk carton on the counter and went up to his room. "And people wonder why I don't eat my cereal with milk" She muttered, staring at distaste at the carton still dripping milk from the opening.

She glanced at Hiei as he finished his ice cream and dumped the tub into the dustbin. Then keep on staring as he walked back to the table and sat across her.

"What the hell are you staring at onna"

"… Yusuke and the others are getting suspicious you know. They think that there is, quote something going on unquote, when you spend your nights here."

"Hn. Just let them think what they want."

Kira shrugged. After leaving her bowl in the sink, she went into the living room and stretched out on the sofa. She watched as Hiei came out of the kitchen as well and headed for the window seat.

"Hiei"

"Hn?"

"…You can't stay tonight. Not till next week."

Hiei narrowed his eyes as her. Every two weeks or so, she would refuse to allow him to stay at her house. She would also look terribly tired for a week. After a week though, she would return to her usual crazy self and allow Hiei to stay again. He respected her enough not to pry but he's getting suspicious after the last time this happened and when he stayed over after a week, he can smell a faint scent of blood. Kira's blood.

Kira flinched as Hiei's gaze remained on her. She knew he's getting suspicious. But she can't possibly tell him what happened during the one week she refuses to let him stay.

"…Fine."

"Sorry"

Kira sighed then watched as he opened the window and let himself out. She cringed when she heard the window slammed back close. Trudging upstairs, she threw herself on her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Kira. Kira! Wake up!" 

"Hm?" Kira sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at her brother standing beside her bed.

"Its 7 already, hurry up, school starts at 8." Akio paused, then continue quietly. "He might be coming back early…"

"Oh shit!" Kira swore then hurriedly grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. Then she poked her head out. "Akio? Go first… Just in case he DID come back early."

Nodding, Akio went out of his room and a few seconds later, Kira heard the door closed as he went out.

After getting ready, Kira grabbed her backpack, rushed downstairs and was about to go out of the door when the door suddenly opened and threw her back. 'Damn.'

"How's my favourite goddaughter?"

Kira glared at the man before her. Raiko. He was her father's best friend. After her mother died, he had visited regularly and was kind and sympathetic towards Kira and her family over the loss of their mother. After her father died and left Kira and Akio under Raiko as their godfather, things changed. He was no longer the kind man Kira once knew, but a tyrant who abused them for his own sadistic pleasure.

Raiko stride forward and grabbed her up by the front of her shirt. "I asked you a question and you answer me get it?" He growled at her then threw her down forcefully, causing her to skid several meters on the floor and slam into a wall.

Kira refused to answer him and got up slowly, scowling at the bruise on her arm when she had used it cushion herself against the wall. She kept her head down and refused to look at him then walked calmly to the door. Hoping he would just let her go.

When pigs fly maybe. Kira cursed under her breath as his hand grasped her arm and jerk her back. He threw her back in the corner and Kira muttered a vulgarity as she was introduced to the wall again.

"Guess what?" Her godfather's eyes twinkled maliciously as he advanced towards her. "I found a new toy when I was away."

Kira's eyes widened as he produced a metal whip with small spikes covering it. She tried to made herself as small as possible as it comes flying at her. Crossing her arms over herself, she winced as the whip cut into her skin, leaving a jagged gash across along her right forearm. She scrambled up. Its not going to help if she just sit there and let him hit her.

Running to the door, she yelped when she crashed onto the floor inches from door. Turning around, she saw that the whip has looped around her left ankle, Kira quickly grabbed a dagger she keeps in her backpack and cut the whip. She hurriedly stood up and ran out of the house, gulping when she saw part of the whip cut through the door she just closed. She ran to her school, ignoring the pain in her ankle caused by the small link of the whip that was still wrapped around it.

Reaching school, she was relieved that it was still early and only a few students were around. She went to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a cubicle, sighing in relief then sat down on the floor, leaning against the door of the cubicle.

She glanced at the 'anklet' around her ankle, then hissed in pain and she started to remove it with her fingers. After a few agonizing minutes, she finally removed the six-inch link from her ankle and threw the link covered and still dripping with her blood down the toilet.

"Thank god I keep so much junk in my backpack." She muttered and dug through her backpack for a roll of bandages. After using her wrapping up her ankle, she turned her attention to the wound on her arm.

"Gross" She muttered and winced as she pulled the tattered skin around the wound off. Washing the blood off with her water bottle, she proceeds to wrap it up as well. She scowled as she returned to her ankle. Luckily, she usually rolled her jeans up slightly so the whip didn't cut any part of her jeans. Rolling down her jeans to cover the wound, she did the same to the other leg to avoid suspicion. She then shrugged on a jacket to hide the wound and other bruises on her arm.

Coming out of the cubicle, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. 'Damn, people must think I'm crazy, wearing a jacket when it's the middle of summer.' She walked out of the bathroom and walked slowly up to class.

Halfway up she stopped. "Damn, who cares about school, I'm ditching, its too freakin hot wearing this jacket." Saying that under her breath, she turned around and sprinted out of school as fast as she can, limping slightly as she went.

* * *

Kira sighed in relief as she shrugged off her jacket when she reached the arcade. Stuffing it into her backpack, she headed for the small café in the corner of the arcade. She bought a can of soda, and feeling hungry because she missed breakfast, she bought cinnamon roll as well. She settled down at a table and started slowly eating. 

"Hey! You ditched too?"

Kira cursed under breath when she heard Yusuke voice. She quickly hid her right arm under her backpack which was on her lap. She then looked up as the four boys seated themselves around her with Yusuke on her left and Hiei on her right.

'What the hell?' Kira thought. She then looked at Kurama quizzically. "It's normal for Urameshi and the idiot to ditch but you?…"

"No no!" Kurama hurriedly explain. "My school already broke up for vacation, one week earlier then your school."

"Oh, I thought you skipped and hell froze over." Kira muttered. "And you?" She asked turning to her right.

"I dragged him along" Kurama gave her a wry grin.

"Oh…" She started picking her food as the detective and the idiot started an argument.

"You don't believe I could beat you? Fine! We settle this right now!"

"You can't beat me at anything let alone a game" Yusuke gave a cocky grin at his tall friend. "But if you want to prove it, you're on."

The rest just sweatdropped as the two of them ran off in the direction of the arcade.

"I better make sure they don't kill the video game machine." Kurama muttered as he stood up and followed the two of them.

The last two of them sat in silence as Kira broke pieces of her roll off and ate slowly while Hiei stare at her eating.

"What the hell are you staring at!" Kira hissed as he kept on staring.

"When on earth are you left-handed onna?"

"None of your business" Kira muttered and hope that he won't probe any further. He just gave a 'hn' and look away.

Kira mentally sighed in relief and reached out for her soda as she continued eating. "What's wrong with your right arm?"

Kira coughed as she choked on her soda. Damn, she forgotten about hiding it when she used her right arm to pick up her soda while her left hand was holding a fork. "Erm…I fell of the stairs" Kira mentally smacked herself, that has gotta be the lamest excuse ever.

"Right." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Look it's none of your business okay!" Kira yelled at him then stormed out.

'Fine, be that way.' Hiei thought angrily. 'But I will find it out sooner or later.'

* * *

_-Lene_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm saying this once and thats it. It applies throughout the fic. I do not own YYH.**

**SilverDragon63:** Thanks, you're my very first reviewer xD. I read your fic too, its pretty good. Please update?

**Gokusgirl-Saiyuki: **Glad to hear someone love it. Here's the next chapter, this chapter is rather boring in my opinion -.-, but necessary. Enjoy.

**RebelliousGirl: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Kaokitty2: **Honestly, I'm not sure what happen next myself. I'm kinda stuck...hehe...  
If anyone got any ideas, please help out TT Thanks.

**icedragongurl15: **Thanks ...here's chapter 4. Enjoy.

* * *

'Damn, I didn't mean to yell at him like that.' Kira thought miserably as she walked home. Upon reaching her house, she tentatively opened the door slightly and sighed in relief when no Unidentified Sharp Objects came flying at her. She closed the door then screamed and ducked down when a dagger flew at her just barely missing her head.

'Shit' She thought as Raiko started beating her up. 'There's gonna be a hell load of bruises after he's done. There's no way I'm going to school tomorrow' She gasped as she made contact with the stairs and a sickening crunch was heard. 'Great, now he broke a at least a rib'

"You're pathetic. Just like the rest of your family." Raiko towered above her, laughing. He then grabbed her up by her collar and put the other hand on one side of her face. "Just like your mother. Except for those wretched eyes you inherited from your father." Raiko threw her down and started ranting madly. "It's too bad I have to kill your family." Raiko sneered at Kira as her eyes widen. "Don't look so shock, yes, I killed them. Nariko was suppose to marry me but she fell in love with that bastard Ryu instead!"

He then crouched down and lifted her chin. "But I have you now, and no one is going to stop me. I'll be back." Saying that he caressed the side of her face as she looked at him in disgust. He stood up, smirk at her, then left the house.

'_It's too bad I have to kill your family' _The words rang through her head. 'No… That must mean…Shit! Akio!' She quickly stood up ignoring the pain and scrambled up the stairs, and flung open her brother's door.

"No…" Her eyes widened and tears started sliding down. She backed away from the door and her back hit the wall opposite Akio's door. She slide down on the floor eyes still staring in the direction of her brother's room. She screamed as her aura flared.

"NOOOO!"

* * *

'What the hell?' Hiei thought as he bolted upright from where he was sitting. He was currently sitting on the window seat of Kurama's room. He glanced at Kurama and saw that he had stopped his reading and looked up.

"You felt that too?" Kurama asked quietly.

"Hn" Hiei replied then took off.

"Hiei! Wait for me!" The kitsune quickly grabbed his coat and followed after him.

Running down the streets, Hiei growled under his breath when he found the source where a massive amount of energy is being released. His irritation only increased when he caught sight of the other two spirit detectives running to the same destination from the opposite direction.

"You guys felt that too?" Yusuke asked as the met up in front of Kira's house. He then frowned as he surveyed the house. "Funny, I didn't realize she has so much power" He reached for the doorknob only to quickly pull his hand away. "What the hell!" He yelled at the thin layer of ice covering his hand.

Kurama reached for the doorknob, ignoring what's happening to his hand the same happened to Yusuke's hand, and opened the door. A blast of cold air rushed out. The four quickly went in and closed the door to avoid catching the attention of other people.

"Holy shit! It's freakin cold in here!" Kuwabara yelled, rubbing his hands together and blowing on them.

"No, its like an oven in here" Muttered Yusuke sarcastically as he walked past him.

Kira's house looks like a blizzard just passed by, which is probably what happened. Everything is covered in crystal blue ice. Even the floor is covered by a thick layer of ice. Causing the detectives to slip slightly as they walk. A cold, sharp wind blew through the entire house the whole time.

Hiei frowned as he look at the sight before him. Kira's ice powers have increased significantly. He grumbled as he slipped around while making his way upstairs and smirked as Kuwabara slipped behind him and fell down the stairs.

As the gang reach the top of the stairs with difficulty, the found the sight of Kira still staring in the direction of Akio's room. His room is the only room that isn't covered by ice. Looking inside, the boys winced as they found the mangled body of Akio lying on the bed. Blood dripping of the edges as it overflows the bed. They then turned their attention to Kira.

She was sitting in shock against the wall. Her eyes wide with shock and filled with unshed tears. A few frozen tears decorate her cheeks. Her mouth twisted slightly in pain from the loss of her brother. Fist clenched and small rivets of blood ran from them.

Yusuke reached down to touch the girl on the shoulders. He cursed under his breath as his hand got covered in ice for the second time. He shook her slightly. "Kira. Kira, say something damn it!" Yusuke growled as the girl remains still and her features remain the same.

"Onna" Hiei crouched down slightly as he stared levelly into her eyes. Receiving no reply, he stretched out his hand,

and slapped her across the face.

"Hiei!" The other three hissed at him then looked as he stood up a second before Kira did.

Snapping her eyes shut, Kira let the unshed tears fall. The last of her family had left her. Choking back a sob, she flung herself into Hiei's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Hiei smoothed back the bangs that had fallen across Kira's face. She is currently lying on him as she clutched tightly to him refusing to let him go. They were both on the couch of Kurama's house with her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. His house was the most convenient place as it was the closest not to mention his mother has left the country for awhile. Yusuke and Kuwabara has left, not even bothering to tease Hiei on how he had let her fall asleep in his arms.

Kurama smiled slightly at the two on his couch from the top of the stairs. All of the gang including the girls knew they have feelings for each other. One was just too stubborn to admit it and one has his 'tough reputation' to keep up. His smile widens slightly as Hiei wrapped his arms protectively around the figure lying on him.

"Stop smiling before I rip your damn lips out fox."

Kurama sweatdropped at that threat and retreated to his room. Muttering slightly under his breath about stubborn lovers in denial.

* * *

'I didn't realize my pillow was so warm' The thought went through her mind as Kira snuggled up to her pillow. 'And that it can move…'

"What the hell?" She muttered under her breath as her eyes flew open. Pillows don't move. She fought the urge to blush when she realized the position she's in. One hand was around Hiei while the other and her head was resting on his chest. His head was resting slightly on top of hers while his arms are wrapped around her.

"Hiei" She squeaked softly trying to move his arms. "Damn it, wake up" She grumbled.

Giving him an annoyed glare as he continued sleeping. Her hand strayed to his forehead as she reached to prod his jagan. Inches from his jagan, she gave a small scream when his eyes shot open and crimson orbs glared at her.

"Get off me onna."

"I would if you let me go!"

Hiei blushed slightly when he realized his arms are still around her. He removed them and quickly went over to the window seat when she got off him.

Kurama came down from his room and stared amusedly at the sight before him. Kira was sitting sideways on the couch, back facing the window. Her arms were crossed and her face a look of indignance. Hiei was sitting at the window and staring out, ignoring the figure sitting on the couch. From the reflection of the glass, Kurama could see a slight tint of red coloring the koorime's face.

"Stop staring before I gouge your eyes out Kurama" Kira hissed glaring.

Kurama quickly stride into the kitchen resisting the urge to laugh. They were so similar when it comes to threatening people. He just rolled his eyes when he heard the two starting to bicker and went about preparing breakfast.

"What happen to your arm onna"

"None of your busin-" Kira stopped halfway and winced in pain as Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm. Raising an eyebrow, Hiei started removing the bandages on her arm then look in disgust at the still bleeding wound. His eyes flashed with anger as he examined the wound and other bruises around it.

"Who did this?" He hissed angrily.

Kira just sighed and watched him get up. "I'll explain later." She muttered as she lie back on the couch. She quickly shot up and crammed herself in one end of the couch and narrowed her eyes at Hiei as he came back with a bottle of disinfectant, cotton balls and bandages. "Don't come near me with that thing" She hissed glaring at the bottle.

Hiei rolled his eyes and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Soaking a cotton ball with disinfectant, he reached out and grabbed her arm towards him. He smirked at her as she winced while he's cleaning her wound.

"Stop smirking. It's not funny." Kira muttered glaring at him. "Ouch! Damn it! Can't you be gentler!" She yelled then tried to wrestle the disinfectant from him. "Hiei give it! I'll.Do.It.Myself!" Kira said through clenched teeth and made a grab for the bottle.

Hiei just held the bottle above his head and tried to restrain her with one arm. "Sit still onna!"

Kurama came into the living room ignoring the bickering couple on his couch. Setting down two of the three plates he held piled with pancakes on the table before the couch, he held on to the remaining one and started to eat while watching the show playing on his sofa.

"You're too freaking rough!" Kira whined as she gave up trying to get the disinfectant. "Ouch! Damn! Kurama! Tell him he's pressing too hard!" She turned towards the red head for help.

"Sorry" Kurama grinned and waved his fork at her. "I'm just a spectator."

She mouthed the word jerk at him. Her attention quickly stayed to the food before her. "Pancakes!" She exclaimed then started digging in happily using her left hand.

Hiei rolled his eyes at her as she gulped down her food. After wrapping her arm up, he surveyed her then spoke up. "Anymore?"

"Er no?" Kira flinched as he glared at her. "Fine yes. Ankle. I'll do it myself later." Saying that she snatched the things from Hiei then pointed to his plate. "Eat"

"Hn"

After eating silently for a few seconds, Hiei got up and went into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of syrup in his hand and proceed to drown his pancakes.

Kira eyed the syrup for awhile before grabbing for it only to have it held out of reach by a fire apparition smirking at her.

"Hiei! Give me that!" She tried pulling his hand down together with the syrup but to no avail. "You already successfully smothered your pancakes, it's my turn! Come on! Share!"

Kurama propped his head up with his hand and watch as they fight over the bottle of syrup. He don't understand why they have to fight over everything, although it provides a lot of amusement to him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Yusuke muttered as he paced about in Koenma's office. "Raiko is you and Akio's godfather, he killed your family, he's coming back for you, for some weird and sadistic reason you're not even sure of?" Receiving a nod, he said down heavily next to Kira and grumbled. "That's just screwed."

"Kira" The prince of Reikai in his toddler form spoke up. "You say you're not sure why he killed your family?"

"Probably out of jealousy. He did say my mum was going to marry him before she fell in love with my dad." Kira said softly, staring blankly down. "I'm not sure though. And about why he killed Akio, I have no idea."

"I think I do"

Kira's head shot up and she stared at Koenma. "Explain"

"I sent him to find out who murdered your parents. He came yesterday saying he have a clue to who it was. I guess Raiko found out and…" Koenma trailed off. He looked at Kira's shaking frame and decided it was not needed to finish the sentence.

"You guess?" Kira bit her lip and clenched her eyes and fists. How could he? Akio was all she has left. Now he's gone. Slowly she stood up and walked towards the door, trying not to burst out at Koenma. She kept her head down and was about to walk out when Koenma spoke up again.

"Kira I-"

"SHUT UP!" Kira screamed at him. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD FROM YOU!" Her hand gripped onto the doorknob tightly, all the occupants of the office saw a few tears stained the carpet. "YOU SENT MY BROTHER TO HIS DEATH!" Saying that, she slammed the door shut and fled.

Koenma look at the rest of the people in his office and found all of them staring at him in either disapproval or giving him a "You-are-an-idiot" look. He twitched as he stares back. "What?"

Hiei didn't even bother to reply him. He just stride out in the direction Kira went. Kurama shook his head in disapproval and went after Hiei. Yusuke sighed and went out as well.

"What about you?" Koenma asked Kuwabara, still twitching.

"Out of so many people you sent her brother?" Kuwabara asked standing up. "Idiot" Kuwabara stated flatly then walked out.

Koenma groaned then dropped his head on his table. Even the idiot of the group thinks he's an idiot. Great.

The last occupant just gave her boss a sympathetic glance. The amethyst-eyed ferry girl then stood up and went out as well.

* * *

'This is so screwed' Kira thought taking deep breaths and trying to stop her tears from falling. She knew Koenma was not entirely to blame for Akio's death. But she was too upset to think at that time and has lashed out at Koenma.

"Damn you Raiko" She whispered softly, staring ahead of her. She had run blindly through the castle and was now in one of the many hallways.

Kira reached up and clasped the silver chain around her neck. Akio has given it to her on her birthday. She had turned sixteen around two months ago. Kira clenched the chain tightly in her hand. Her thoughts returned to Raiko. Anger flashed through her eyes.

"Raiko. I will get my revenge."

* * *

-_Lene_


	5. Chapter 5

"Psst…you think she's ok?"

"Go away detective"

"Kuramaaa, she been sitting still for god knows how long!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Yusuke"

"Hey Kuwabara-"

"Do I look like I know Urameshi?"

"…"

"Hiei! Go comfort your girl-… err… never mind" Yusuke gulped as Hiei's katana used his throat as a resting place. He grumbled as he slumped on a chair.

Silence.

"Kura-"

"Shut the hell up already Yusuke"

"But Kira! She been so damn quie-… oh" Yusuke muttered when he realized who spoken. "Uh…You okay?"

"No" Came the flat reply.

"Jeez…That was blunt"

Kira sighed as she stood up. "Stop worrying Dad" She gave Yusuke a slight smile. "I'm fine." Saying that she reached out and ruffled his hair.

"… Gross, how much hair gel do you use a day?" Kira asked looking at her hand in distaste, then wipe it on Yusuke's shirt.

"Hey" Yusuke grinned as he grabbed her hand. "I know you love me, but please, keep your hands to yourself."

"… I wonder what Keiko see in you" Kira muttered as she tilted her head sideways looking at him.

"WHAT is THAT supposed to MEAN?" Yusuke asked twitching. He then whacked the idiot standing beside him who was laughing and pointing at him.

"Urameshi! You little-"

"Ouch! Kuwabara!" Kira yelled. "You have the lousiest aim I ever seen!"

Kurama sighed as he watched the three bicker. He then turned to the only other sane one. "Looks like she's fine huh?"

"Hn"

Such a wonderful vocabulary Hiei has.

* * *

"So… You're okay?"

Kira twitched. If she heard the question one more time…

"I'm _fine_" She replied stressing the word.

"Okay…" Koenma looked at her warily. He then gave a sigh and got down to business. "Kira… I'll be honest. We don't have much information on Raiko. We have to wait for him to strike again before we can subdue him. His next target will no doubt be you."

He then turned to his spirit detectives. Oh boy, Kira is gonna kill him. "Since there has been a lull in missions lately. I'm assigning the four of you to protect her."

Kira's eye twitched. "Koenma. If you do that, I'm gonna die before Raiko gets me. Either by high blood pressure or suicide." She stated calmly.

"Don't be ridiculous Kira. Ahem. As I was saying, the four of them will be your bodyguards. At least one of them must be with you the whole time."

"Can I do bathroom duty?"

Kira stared amusedly at Yusuke trying to put out the fire on his backside. She then glanced over at the window and saw Hiei smirking wickedly. Creepy.

"Except when she's changing or in the bathroom" Koenma finished. Ignoring the damn from Yusuke and Kuwabara, he turned to Hiei. "You, will be attending Sarayashiki High when school reopens" Koenma flinched from Hiei's glare. "Either that or prison" He added.

"Hn. Fine. I'm not responsible for any _accidents_"

"No killing."

"Damn"

"Now, you guys just started your vacations right?" Receiving nods, Koenma continued. "You're free unless a mission pops up. Of course, you still have to protect Kira."

"I don't need any freakin protection"

"You do too. That reminds me. You know what kind of demon you are don't you?"

"Um ice?"

"And wolf. It's from your dad. I know your parents never say anything about it because your father doesn't like to be reminded. Due to the fact he ran away from his pack to be with your mother. Anyway, I only mentioned it to you because it might be helpful. Doesn't mean you have bodyguards means you can become lazy. Understand?" Koenma took a deep breath after the long speech and glanced at Kira.

"Yes dad"

"Don't call me that" Koenma muttered. "Now get out of here, all of you. I have work to do"

"Flirting with Botan is called work?"

"GET OUT!"

"Geesh, testy, must be teething." Kira muttered as she closed the door to Koenma's office. She then turned to the four before her.

"Well, who wants to be the lucky babysitter today?"

"I promised Keiko I will take her to the movies today"

"Wow, there's a first time for everything. You actually remembered."

"Shut up Kira"

"Feh. That leaves you three." She watched as the detective sped off to avoid being late and receive a couple more slaps to add to his collection. Kira then turned and look at the other three. "Well?"

"I'm visiting my Yukina-chan today!"

The tall boy ran off, mumbling under his breath about how much he loved Yukina.

"Interesting." Kira muttered as she watched Hiei's eyes burned holes in Kuwabara retreating back. Then swiftly following him to make sure nothing happen to his sister.

"Looks like your stuck with me." She grinned at the fox. "You mind?"

"No" Kurama laughed then fell in step next to her as they made their way back to the human world.

"Kurama?" Kira asked on their way back. "Staying?"

Kurama looked at the girl staring at the pavement as they walk. "Sure, but we have to drop by my place while I pick up a few things"

"Race you there!"

Kurama just smiled and let her get a head start, then ran after her.

Kira grinned as she watched Kurama's house came in view. Her grin quickly changed to a sulk as Kurama appeared next to her, gave her a smirk, then ran ahead.

Kira growled as she ran faster, her eyes widened as she realized Kurama has stopped in front of his door and was now unlocking it. 'Oops…I don't think I can stop in time…'

"Oof…" Kurama's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he crashed through the now unlocked door as Kira slammed into his back. Great. Hello floor.

"Hehe, sorry foxboy" Kira grinned sheepishly as she sat up on Kurama's back.

"Get off me Kira" Came the muffled reply.

Kira quickly hopped off and helped Kurama up. She smiled apologetically at him then ran up to his room. "Hurry up"

Kurama shook his head and followed her up. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he packed a few things. She was staring at his whole room in general.

"You're too freakin neat Kurama. You sure you're not a girl?"

Kurama gave her an annoyed look then went back to his packing.

Kira laughed then threw herself face down on his bed. A few seconds later, she shot up, her nose twitching.

"Jeez, even your bed smell like roses. Does anything of yours DOESN'T have anything to do with roses?"

"Um no?"

"Never mind"

Kira sat up on his bed leaning against the wall. She watched with a small smile as Kurama went about packing. She can see why he is Hiei's best friend. He just made anyone feel comfortable in his presence. 'Unless he turned Yoko' Kira reminded herself.

She realized he's done when he straightened up and look at her expectantly. She got up, then stopped, scrutinizing the window in his room.

"Kira? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just wondering what's so nice about getting out through the window instead of the door like Hiei usually does."

Kurama sweatdropped at the girl. His eyes widened as she pushed the window open and let herself out.

"Kira!"

Kurama poked his head out of the window and stared at the empty ground. 'What the…'

"Kurama?" Kira asked hanging by her fingers from his windowsill. "On second thought, I don't want to find out." Kira glanced nervously at the ground. "Kuramaaa! Get me uppp!"

Kurama smirked down at her. "Afraid of heights?"

"Pleaseeee"

He sighed as he pulled her in. "You're an idiot."

"I know, but I'm a lovable idiot" Kira grinned at him as she dust herself off. "Come on, let's go"

* * *

Kira leaned against the doorway of Akio's room. Her face express no emotions, except her eyes are slightly glazed over. Koenma had helped properly buried Akio together with her parents. Sighing, she pulled herself out of her trance, shut the door gently and locked it.

She walked down the rather small hallway to the guestroom. Usually, Hiei would be the one occupying it, but today, its Kurama instead. She poked her head into the room and watch as the fox settle in.

"Dinner?"

"You're cooking?"

"Yup!"

"I'll pass"

"Kurama!"

"Just joking, I'm fine with your cooking" Kurama grinned at her.

Kira grinned back, then went off. A few seconds later, she came back and threw an extra towel at him. "Go shower"

The fox look at her skeptically. "Are youimplying I stink?"

"I didn'timply anything" Kira smirked at him. "I should finish cooking around the time you came out. Go" She stated, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

As Kira bustle about the kitchen, her lips curved slightly in a smile. She feels like she's talking to her brother when she talks to Kurama. The way they would playfully tease each other. Her smile turned into a slight frown as she surveyed the kitchen.

"Hell…I don't think anything I cook will be edible."

"Damn right"

Kira screamed, jumping a few feet backward from Hiei and bumping into the table.

"Damn it Hiei, don't sneak up on me like that"

"I did not. You were merely too weak to sense my presence."

"Shut up"

"Hn"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Forget about cooking" She muttered as she grabbed instant ramen.

"Aren't you keeping an eye on Kuwabara?"

"He went home"

"Oh… Kurama is in the guest room, if you want, you can sleep in my room"

Hiei raised an eyebrow at her statement. Kira sweatdropped.

"I don't mean it like that, I'll sleep in the living room on the sofa."

"I don't need a bed onna"

"Feh, whatever. And for the last time, my name is Kira!"

"Onna" Hiei muttered stubbornly.

Kira twitched slightly, then grumbled incoherently under her breath. Pushing a bowl of ramen across to Hiei, she placed another down beside him then start digging into the last one.

"You call this cooking?" Kurama asked as he sat down next to Hiei and started eating.

Kira looked up from her bowl and stared at Kurama for a few seconds before replying. "You really want me to cook?"

"Point taken. No."

Kira smirked then continued eating. After dumping her bowl at the sink, she walked out of the kitchen, she called over her shoulders. "Last one washes up!"

Kurama blinked as a black figure blurred to the sink then out of the kitchen. He sighed, that was expected.

* * *

Kira was lounging on the couch when the doorbell rang. She glanced over to the clock, 8:27 pm, she then cast an annoyed glance at the door as the doorbell rang again. Who the hell comes to her house at this time?

Grumbling, she walked slowly over to the door, giving Kurama a slight glance as he came out of the kitchen. She then sighed and opened the door.

"Hi Kira!"

"Hey Kira"

"Hello Kira-chan"

Kira blinked as Botan, Keiko and Yukina walked in past her. Her surprise increased as the detective and the idiot strolled in.

Closing the door, she took a deep breath, then said calmly. "Ok, when the hell did I throw a party?"

"We're staying over tonight! See! We bought our sleeping bags and movies and-"

Kira covered Botan mouth. "I get your point."

Kira then slumped on to a chair as she watched them dump their belongings in a corner and start sorting out different movies. She don't even bother to ask why. She knew them too well. They didn't want her to be alone after her brother just died.

Kira glanced at the several movies they brought. They were all romance movies. She groaned then looked over at Yusuke and Kuwabara. They just shrugged then settle themselves on the long couch.

She sighed then lounge sideways on the chair. Her neck resting on one armrest and her legs swinging over the other. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

"How about a little nightmare pet?" Raiko smirked as he watched the girl sleeping peacefully on a chair. "Akio!"

"Yes Lord Raiko"

* * *

-_Lene_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tears streamed down silently as Kira plunged her katana into Hiei. She watched as those ruby orbs widened then rolled back lifelessly. Withdrawing her katana, she surveyed her surroundings._

_Kurama. Yusuke. Keiko. Shizuru. Kuwabara. Yukina. Genkai. Botan. Hell, even Tori. She looked at their corpses blankly. Glancing down at the body in front of her, she dropped her katana, then wrapped her arms around Hiei's lifeless figure. Her tears dropped on Hiei's face, making it seem as he's the one crying._

"_Why did you kill them Kira?"_

"_I DIDN'T!" Kira shrieked scrambling up. "Who are you! Come out and face me!"_

"_Kira…"_

"_Akio!" Kira gasped as she looked wildly around._

"_Why?"_

_Kira screamed in frustration when she found Akio. With her katana stuck through him to the hilt. _

"_It's not my fault! I didn't kill you!"_

_Kira sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself. Whispering repeatedly to herself. "I didn't kill them…" After awhile, her head drooped down and she stopped her denying._

"_I DID kill them…"

* * *

_

Kira's eyes shot open as she gasped and bolt upright on the chair. The nightmare still vivid in her mind. Breathing deeply, she relaxed slowly as she closed her eyes and held her head in her hand. Opening her eyes again, she took note of the state of her living room.

Yusuke and Keiko were on the left end of her couch. Keiko was sitting on Yusuke's lap, his arms around her, his fingers intertwining with her's on her lap.

Botan was in the middle of the couch, the bottom half of her almost falling off the couch.

Yukina and Kuwabara were on the other end. Yukina was leaning on Kuwabara's shoulders. One of Yukina's hands was in Kuwabara's.

Looking across her, Kurama was draped casually on the other chair, his red hair falling slightly over his face, shading his eyes.

Last but not least, Hiei on the window seat. One hand near the hilt of his katana. Kira smiled at the sight of him as sunlight poured in from beside him.

Yawning, she pushed her tail out of the way and ran one hand through her hair. She absent-mindedly smoothed her hair around the two furry ears on top.

…

"WHAT THE HELL!"

The occupants of the house jolted awake. Yusuke instinctively hugged Keiko more protectively. Botan fell off the couch in surprise. Kuwabara has positioned himself in front of Yukina, ready to protect her. One of Kurama's hands is halfway to his hair, ready to draw out his rose. Hiei's eyes flew open, his katana unsheathed halfway.

Everyone glared at the Kira.

"Hehe, sorry?"

"Cute!"

"Ow! Botan! Keiko! Stop pulling my ears!" Kira growled as she smacked their hands away and covered her wolf ears protectively. They were black with blue tips, same with her tail.

She then looked at Kuwabara whose eyes were following her tail as it swished around behind her. She quickly gathered her tail in her arms then hissed as him. "Don't even think about it!"

For a few minutes, there was complete silence as all seven of them stared at Kira new features.

Kira twitched, her ears fold back. "Stop staring before I take away your ability to stare"

Everyone quickly turned away doing their own thing.

Kira muttered incoherently under her breath as she tugged lightly on her ears. How the hell is she suppose to go out with these new features?

"Kira-chan?"

"Huh?"

"We have to go now, take care."

Kira grinned at Yukina, showing her she's fine. She waved as her house starts to empty, then turn to the last two occupants. "Well?"

"I have a holiday assignment to finish. I'll be going now. Bye!" Kurama hurriedly said then grabbed his belongings and quickly went out.

"Right."

Kira watched after him as he walked out. He sure seems to be in a hurry to go off. She then shrugged and turned to her last guest.

"Guess you're the lucky one today huh?"

"Hn"

"I wonder why I even ask."

Hiei smirked at her as he watched her change positions every few seconds on her chair. She's tends to be slightly skittish when there is only the two of them around. He's now aware of her feelings for him. It amused him that she likes him, yet she is nervous around him.

"Are you done switching positions?"

Kira yelped when he suddenly spoke up right behind her chair. Her face flushed slightly in embarrassment. She turned around to yell at him, only, her lips are occupied all of a sudden. Kira's yell died in her throat as his lips met hers. Her eyes closed slightly as she starts to enjoy herself.

Hiei's eyes widen considerably before closing. He didn't intend to kiss her, he has no idea how it happened. Either he's leaned over the chair more then he intends to or…his thoughts disappeared as Kira deepened the kiss and he went along without hesitating.

"You owe me 500 yen Yusuke"

"Fine" The detective huffed as he handed over the cash to the fox. Who knew they would actually kiss? Damn Hiei and Kira for their unpredictable personality.

"Shut up" Botan whispered. "They are gonna hear us if we keep talking"

Everyone signaled for her to keep quiet as six pairs of eyes continued to watch through the window.

* * *

"Nothing happened" Hiei muttered softly.

"…Understood"

Kira bit her lip and shifted in her seat. She was secretly hoping Hiei would say something DID happened. What was she thinking?

"I'm gonna train" Kira stumbled over her words, rushed upstairs, grabbed her katana and rushed out. The tension between them was so thick, she felt like she's suffocating.

Taking a deep breath, Kira started going through a series of moves with her katana. 'I can't fall in love with him. I need to focus on my goals. Train. Get stronger. Kill Raiko.'

Anger clouded her mind when she thought of Raiko. She started venting her anger on a tree nearby, stabbing and slashing at it furiously.

'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.' She thought angrily with each stab as she started on a new tree. The previous one is currently in too small pieces for her to hit properly.

"God damn it!" she yelled at nothing then threw her katana down. Sitting down on the grass, she buried her head in her arms which were resting on her knees. 'How the hell am I suppose to kill Raiko and avenge my family if I'm so weak?'

"Hiei get down here" Her voice muffled.

"Hn. How do you know I'm here?"

"I didn't, it was just a guess"

Hiei didn't reply. He just sat down next to her and stare off in a distance. He knew he hurt her with his words earlier on. But what was he suppose to say? After all, he is the forbidden child. He don't love, and no one is suppose to love him.

Apparently, Kira doesn't give two hoots about whether he's the forbidden child or not.

True, he has females after him because he has power. Either that or they just simply lust for his body. It was never love.

What about Kira? Hiei laughed mentally at himself. For all he knows, Kira could be the same as those females as well.

_"You know she isn't like that"_

"_How would you know? And who the hell are you?"_

"_I'm you. And since I'm you of course I know duh. Baka."_

Hiei abruptly stopped the conversation. Great, now he's talking to himself. Not to mention he had just been called an idiot by his conscience.

"Hiei?" Kira asked waving her hand in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"Hn" He replied rudely, swatting her hand away.

"Fine. Be that way. Excuse me for caring" Kira growled. God. Does he have to be such an asshole? Kira picked up her katana and stomped all the way back home.

Upon reaching home, she continued to stomp upstairs. Throwing her katana down, she grabbed a change of clothes and took a long, hot shower.

'Fine. He can be so damn grumpy for all I care.' Kira thought angrily as she soaped herself. 'I don't even know why I actually like that asshole.'

She was still slightly mad after her shower. Dumping out all her textbooks and papers from her backpack, she replaced them with her katana and her mp3. Slinging it over her shoulders she walked with an expressionless face downstairs. Only pausing slightly in front of the door to say to the figure on the window seat where she is going. "Library"

Kira scowled when she saw the red headed fox at a corner of the library. 'Holiday assignment my ass.' She thought. Picking a random book of the bookshelf, she marched to the table he's sitting on, plugged in her mp3 and start flipping through the book.

'Oops…' Kurama thought as the ice wolf demon flipped through the book with a black face. She had put on a black cap backward to hide her ears. Her tail is hidden as well. Probably in her pants as she is wearing black baggy pants.

"Kira-" The fox started, only to have half a dozen of people who were inside the library asking him to shut up.

Kurama gave them an apologetic look. He then reached for a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack beside him.

'What's wrong?'

Writing down the simple question, he slide the piece of paper over to Kira and gave her an annoyed look when she didn't even bother to glance at the paper. He then proceeds to kick her under the table and just grinned and pointed at the paper when she glared at him.

'None of your business!'

Showing him the piece of paper with her answer, Kira proceeds to crush it up and threw it in the direction of a rubbish bin, miraculously, her aim was straight on and it went in without touch the rim.

Kurama sighed at the scowl on Kira's face. He watched as she flipped furiously through the book, it was obvious she wasn't even reading. He just has to wait…

* * *

"Kurama? Can I stay over?"

"Sure…" Kurama replied warily. She's done being mad. Now, she's wearing a slight sulk.

…

"So… what's wrong?"

"Hiei is being Hiei"

"Oh…" Kurama sweatdropped at her answer.

There was silence as they walked slowly to Kurama's house. As Kurama unlocked his door, he decided to break the silence.

"Kira… Hiei is someone who have problems expressing how he feels."

"I know… But…"

"But what onna?"

"Nothing" Kira scowled at the fire apparition that just joined them.

"Tell me"

"Hn" Kira replied defiantly using his trademark reply. Then just smirked as Hiei glared at her for saying that. "Hn. Hn. HN!"

Hiei just scowled at her then took up his usual seat at the window.

"Kira? You can have the guest bedroom if you want."

"Thanks"

"I'll be in my room…" Kurama muttered, stepping out of range where the glaring match is taking place, then hurried went upstairs and seek refuge in his room.

Not wanting to be drawn in to his eyes, Kira quickly looked away and slumped face down on the couch.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. Now what. God, this girl is so damn unpredictable.

"What's wrong with you onna"

"You" She stated flatly.

Hiei just replied with a questioning look.

"Make up your damn mind how you want to act damn it! One minute we were actually talking and joking like friends and next, you're being a jerk!"

"Why the hell do you like me then! Since I'm a jerk as you said!"

"I don't like you moron! I love you!"

Hiei's eyes widened as she screamed out the three words. She then stomped upstairs to the guestroom with tears marking her trail. He then scowled at his own reflection on the window. 'Women. There's no telling what they're thinking.'

* * *

**A/N: Pleasee someone answer me. Can Botan heal people? Someone help me on this please, I'm trying to make as little mistakes as possible. Thanks.**

_-Lene_


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days passed smoothly. Kira and Hiei avoided each other as much as possible. Only talking when necessary and both in a smooth polite tone. Kira tried as hard as possible not to be the only one together with Hiei and vice versa.

The others are amused yet annoyed with them at the same time. These two will be the death of them.

The loud clang of two swords crossing paths broke through their thoughts. They were doing what they do almost every weekend. Train. Currently, Kira and Hiei were going after each other.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were over at the 'Infirmary'. Which is actually just a tree some distance away from a clearing in a forest they were training at. The infirmary consists of Yukina, Botan, Keiko and Shizuru. Yukina and Botan would heal those major wounds while Keiko and Shizuru took care of the minor scraps and bruises.

Kurama and Genkai were standing at the edge of the clearing. They had been the first to spar, Kuwabara and Yusuke being second.

"They are gonna kill each other" Shizuru muttered with a sweatdrop to Keiko next to her.

"No kidding."

As soon as Kuwabara and Yusuke were patched up, all of them gathered to where Kurama and Genkai, watching the last two fighters.

"Okay okay, enough. It's a tie" Yusuke hastily stepped in when Kira was halfway to swiping her katana across Hiei's neck while Hiei's katana was mere millimeters from piercing her heart.

Both of them said nothing but sheathed their katanas at the same time.

"Freaky." Commented Kuwabara as the both of them walk off in different directions and for once, everyone agreed with him.

* * *

"I still can't believe I said that" Kira muttered to herself. She was currently in her living room, idly doing her math holiday assignment. She was still thinking about what happened a few days ago, when she had yelled how she felt for Hiei to him.

"Hmph…" She grumbled to herself as she frowned at her assignment. Normally she wouldn't have given a damn about homework. But she was bored out of her mind and has nothing better to do. Her ears and tail were gone. Over the last few days, she had learnt how to get them in and out when she want.

After a few minutes of staring at the question, she gave up and scribbled a random answer. As soon as she done that, Yusuke burst into her house, look wildly around for a second, then dived behind the chair Kira was sitting on.

"What the hell?"

Kira gave him an annoyed look, then watched as another visitor slammed open the door which Yusuke had slammed behind him.

"Damn it. You people are gonna spoil my door. Haven't anyone heard of knocking?"

Kira glared at Keiko who just came in. Keiko gave her a sheepish grin then changed it to a furious look.

"Where is he! He promised to go shopping with me and now he's bailing out!"

Kira grinned to herself. So that's why Yusuke was in such a frenzy. She then looked curiously at the door when someone started thumping on it from the outside.

"Oh, now someone decided to knock."

Walking past Keiko who was looking behind a flowerpot near the door, Kira opened the door only to be greeted with a flying blue lump slamming into her face.

Closing the door blindly, she proceeds to pull of the lump on her face and stared indignantly at the peculiar blue, penguin-looking, soft toy. At least she thinks it's a soft toy. But soft toys don't fly...

"Who or what the hell is this?"

"Puu!"

"…Right. Shit."

"He's Puu. That's Yusuke's spirit beast. It's his reflection of his inner soul." Keiko explained, taking Puu from Kira.

"So that explains why he said shit. Like spirit beast like owner I guess. Same dirty mouth." Kira muttered, staring at him flapping about in Keiko's arms.

Keiko sweatdropped at her. "He said puu, p-u-u. Not the…well…you know what."

"Oh…oops."

Puu struggled free from Keiko, then proceed to fly around Kira's living room, finally settling down on the head of his owner.

"Get off me!"

"Puu!"

"Yusuke!"

"Shit!"

"See! Told you he was like his owner!"

Kira's comment went ignored as Keiko proceeds to unleash her wrath on her boyfriend.

"Keiko… I think that's enough" Kira stared down at Yusuke who was lying swirly-eyed on the floor.

"Hmph!" Keiko fumed then sat down on a chair, glaring at the lump on the floor which was slowly getting up.

"Ouch…" Yusuke grumbled as he slowly sat up. He flinched from Keiko's glare then grinned sheepishly. "Er, sorry?"

"Shopping" Keiko stated flatly, still glaring at him.

Yusuke's shoulder's slumped in defeat. He stood up and brushed himself off, his eyes falling on Kira and his face brightened.

"If I have to go, so do you!"

He declared pulling at Kira as she grabbed on to her chair.

"Don't pull me into this!"

Keiko's face brightened as well. "Come on Kira! I need a female's opinion. Besides, you need other colors besides black and blue in you wardrobe."

"…Kira's a female?" Yusuke paused from pulling Kira. He was rewarded with a smack on his head for his comment. "Ow! I was only joking! Besides, Koenma said one of us has to be with you at all time remember?"

"Gah…" Kira grumbled as she stood up. "Fine, I'll come along. But only because I have nothing better to do."

Keiko happily picked up Puu and dumped him unceremoniously on his perch, Yusuke's head. Then grabbing the hands of her unwilling companions, she proceeds to drag them to the mall.

* * *

"This?"

"No"

"How about this?"

"No"

"Or this?"

"No"

Yusuke looked on amusedly as he watched his girlfriend tried to find clothes for Kira. They had already spent a few hours in the mall shopping for Keiko's clothes. It was near evening now. Keiko had finished her shopping and was trying to make Kira buy 'brighter' clothes.

Keiko threw up her hands in frustration. "Well, then what?"

Kira just grinned and pointed to another store. Hot topic.

Keiko groaned, she should have known Kira would want to go there. "Fine" Keiko said grudgingly, following Kira with Yusuke behind.

Kira purchased her clothes, which mostly consists of her usual colors, black and dark blue. As the trio walked out of the store, their eyes landed on the opposite store.

Eyes gleaming, Kira turned to Keiko and Yusuke. "I'll meet you guys later. Say, at the food court? Since its time for dinner."

"Okay…" Keiko said warily, eyeing the shop Kira was interested in. Then dragging Yusuke behind her, she went to the food court.

Kira smirked as they walked out of sight, then proceed to the opposite store. 'This is gonna be interesting.'

* * *

Keiko and Yusuke scrutinized Kira as she sat opposite them. Kira sweatdropped as the couple examined her. "What?"

"Stick out your tongue"

"Huh?"

"I said stick out your tongue"

Kira reluctantly stuck out her tongue.

"See! I knew it!" Yusuke exclaimed pointing at the silver stud on Kira's tongue.

"So?" Kira said defiantly.

"Er, nothing" Yusuke muttered. 'Besides the fact that Kurama is gonna kill me' Yusuke thought.

After Akio's death, he and Kurama had made a pact to try to make up for his death. By sort of being Kira's brothers. In fact, before Akio's death, they were already protective of Kira as if she was their sister.

Kira twitched as they ate. Keiko was still staring at her. "What now?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Um, no. Not really I guess."

"Oh…" Keiko stopped staring and returned to her food.

'Finally' Thought Kira. Then hearing her name called from behind her, she cringed when she recognized the fox's and the ferry girl's voice.

Mentally making a note not to open her mouth too wide, she then turned and gave them a grin with her mouth closed.

"Hey Kurama, Botan." Kira mumbled.

"Hi!"

"Hello Kira, Yusuke, Keiko."

"Kira has something to show you" Yusuke muttered glaring at Kira.

Kira glared back at Yusuke as Kurama turned enquiringlyto her. Botan and Keiko have started chatting and were now going through what they had bought. Kira could hear Botan explained that she had wanted to go shopping and asked Kurama to accompany her. Being the gentlemen he is, Kurama has readily agreed.

"Er…" Kira stuttered as she looked around. "Look! I bought some clothes!" Kira grinned pointing at the shopping bag beside her. 'Lame!' She screamed at herself mentally.

"Right…" Kurama gave her a look that stated she has gone mental.

In response, Kira stuck out her tongue at him, meaning it to be a rude gesture. 'Uh-oh…' Kira thought as she saw Kurama's eyes widened and Yusuke smirking at her behindthe fox'sback.

"What. Is. That"

"Er, my tongue."

"Thething on your tongue"

"Saliva"

"The thing IN your tongue"

"Muscles I guess. I never did pay attention to biology"

Kurama gave her an annoyed look. He then throw up his hands in frustration and gave up.

"Come on, its just a piercing." Kira grinned at him as she stretched her arms across to him and pinch his cheeks, stretching them. "Now smileeee…."

Kurama swatted her hand away and rolled his eyes at her. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, no really." She then smiled mischievously at him. "Wanna get one?"

"No"

"Che. How was shopping with Botan"

Dropping his voice to a whisper to avoid Botan from hearing him, he whispered. "Hell"

He then glared as Yusuke and Kira cracked up at him.He grumbled as he leaned back on to his seat. "It's not funny."

"Is too." Chorused Yusuke and Kira.

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

"Not"

"Too"

Yusuke watched amusedat Kurama and Kira. He had stopped after the first. He didn't know that Kurama can be so…well, childish sometimes. Kira must have rubbed off him.

Kurama smirked. "Too"

"Not!" Kira said firmly, then realized what she said. She gave the fox a scowl. "You cheated."

"I did not"

"You did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too!"

Yusuke sighed as they continued. This was so amusing. Not.

* * *

"Why don't you go fetch your sister Akio?" Raiko asked the boy beside him. "I'm sure she will be happy to see you…We could have a _family _reunion."

Raiko smirked to himself as the boy went off. What fun it will be to see Kira's reaction when she sees her _dead _brother…

* * *

**A/N: I bet some of you think that after Kira said she loves Hiei the romance will probably start right? I'm sorry but its not gonna be happening! I don't think Hiei will fall in love that fast. HieiXOC are so damn hard to write. T.T Damn myself for choosing to write a romance story on him.**

**Anyway, I know Kurama is out of character at the end. Sorry! I didn't mean to say that he's childish! Kurama fans please don't hurt me! It was just a bit of randomness, I swear! Also, there's not gonna be KuramaXBotan just because they went shopping together. Sorry to anyone who likes Kurama and Botan being paired together.**

**And to those who answered whether Botan can heal thanks! I know it's an extremely minor part but, well, heck. Thanks again!**

**Anyone who have any ideas on how to improve my fic please tell me! I have a feeling it sucks, I don't know why. Thanks.

* * *

**

_-Lene_


	8. Chapter 8

Kira groaned as her alarm clock rang. Poking one hand out of her blanket, she gropes blindly for her alarm clock. Upon finding it, she slammed down on it, effectively making it shut up.

'Five more minutes' She thought drowsily.

"Get up onna!"

Kira scowled still with her eyes closed as her blanket was roughly yanked off her. She simply curled up and went on sleeping, much to the fire apparition's annoyance.

Hiei lifted an eyebrow at the sleeping girl. Fine, be that way. Hiei started to smirk as he let himself into her bathroom.

"HIEI!" Kira screamed, shooting up from her bed. "Cold, cold, cold." She muttered as she glared at Hiei who was smirking at her.

"Damn it onna. My ears are ringing" Hiei grumbled as she got up.

"Well excuuuse me! Mr I think its fun to dump freezing cold water on a person!"

"Hn. It's not my fault you won't wake up. We're gonna be late for school."

"When did you care about even going to school anyway"

"I prefer not to be thrown in jail"

"Che."

Their holidays had finally passed. Now, it was back to the place of torture called school. Koenma has conveniently dumped Hiei at Kira's house. He had registered Hiei at Sarayashiki High as an exchange student, using Kira's address. Koenma had also tampered with his timetable so that he either has classes with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kira or all of them. He doesn't trust Hiei not to kill anyone with his highly volatile temper.

Kira didn't like the fact that Hiei has to live at her house. Although things between them had cooled down during the holidays. Hiei didn't like it either. But what choice do they have?

Kurama's house won't do due to the fact that Shiori is back and even though she was a nice enough woman, it won't help if Hiei disappears and appears when he pleases.

Yusuke's place won't do either, not with Atsuko being drunk most of the time.

Lastly, Kuwabara. Putting Hiei at his place will just assure early death for the boy.

After getting changed and grabbing her bag, Kira headed downstairs to find Hiei lounging on her couch.

"Er…breakfast?"

"Hn. No."

Deciding not to reply on that, Kira just sighed and started heading to school with Hiei trailing slowly behind her.

"OUT OF THE WAY! COMING THROUGH!"

"PERVERT! GET BACK HERE YUSUKE!"

Kira and Hiei quickly jumped out of the way as Yusuke came tearing down the street with Keiko hot on his trail.

"Hn. That was the fastest I ever seen the detective run."

Kira just laughed at the comment. The both of them started to walk slowly after the two of them. Kira looked up as a shadow fell over her.

"Kuwabara." She noted.

"Hey"

"Don't tell me he peeked up her skirt again."

"Bingo" Kuwabara stated flatly, imitating the cheerful grim reaper.

Kira sighed, when will the boy ever learn…

* * *

"Kuwabara"

"Uh…Here"

"Lorien"

"Zzzz"

Hiei scowled at the teacher taking attendance and shifted restlessly at the doorway. This is taking too damn long. The detective and Kira have promptly fallen asleep after the first few names. Kuwabara is halfway to joining them and Keiko was looking disapprovingly at them.

'Finally' He thought angrily as the teacher motioned for him to come in. The prince of Reikai is gonna regret ever sending him to this ningen infested place.

"This is the new student. Hiei Jaganshi. Now, who will show him around?"

One crystal blue eye peeked slightly open. Kira grinned as she watch all the girls in the class, with the exception of her and Keiko, shot their hands up. Hiei is gonna have a fun time, first day in school and he have fans already. Kira smirked as Hiei scowled at the amount of hands in the air, this is good blackmail material…

She watched as Hiei whispered something to the teacher, smirking at her as he did so. 'What the hell is he smirking about…Damn, I got a feeling I'm not gonna like it.' She thought as she looked on inquisitively.

"Miss Lorien, why didn't you tell me you knew him? You will be showing him around the school. No buts. Jaganshi, sit in the empty seat in front of Miss Lorien. Move it." Instead of the pleasant voice the teacher have been using, his tone change completely when he found out that Hiei is acquainted with Kira. Apparently, Kira isn't very popular with him.

Kira scowled at Hiei as he made his way to his seat. Damn him. Now the whole female population is gonna hate her. She just pray to god that they don't find out he's living with her. Although it is very unlikely they will find out, fan girls always have some weird and twisted ways to finding things out. Especially when it have something to do with a hot guy.

'This is gonna be a fun term' She thought wryly as a bunch of girls shot dirty looks at her. She ignored them then start thinking up of devious ways to get rid of annoying fan girls and teachers. Not to mention highly annoying fire apparitions.

"Miss Lorien!"

"What!" She yelled back rudely. She was halfway planning a painful death for the teacher when he himself has so nicely made her forgot it.

**(I'm tired of calling him 'the teacher' and I don't know any names of the teachers in Sarayashiki, so I'm just gonna make up a name ok? Sorry!)**

Mr Katashi narrowed his eyes when she yelled at him. "Answer the question on the board."

"Don't know." Kira replied flatly.

"Detention for not listening."

"What the hell!"

"For tomorrow as well."

"Asshole" She mumbled. Unfortunately, he heard her and turned around.

"Make that for a week."

"Bas-" Her words were cut off as Hiei slapped his hand on her mouth.

Kira glared at him then swatted his hand away. 'Feh. Stupid asshole' She thought angrily as her eyes bored holes into the back of Mr Katashi. 'Like I'm gonna turn up for detention'

"Urameshi, answer the question on the board" Katashi picked on the other student he hated. He then frowned as he was answered with a snore and half the class burst out laughing. "Miss Lorien, please wake him up"

"Your wish is my command" She said in a monotone, earning more laughter and a glare. She smirked at the sleeping boy on the right of her then said extremely softly. "Wake up Yusuke"

When he continued sleeping, her smirk got wider. She stretched out her leg and kicked his chair. It topples over on the side and Yusuke crashed into the student on his right. Keiko.

"Pervert!" Keiko yelled and pushed Yusuke off her when his hands landed on her chest.

"Damn it Kira!" Yusuke grumbled as he got up from the floor.

"Miss Lorien! You could have used a less violent way."

"I did. I asked him nicely to wake up. He didn't."

"Never mind. Stand outside the class. Urameshi! Join her. For sleeping in class and for swearing."

Katashi scowled as the two of them trudged past him. He then glared at the laughing Kuwabara and the smirking Hiei.

"Would you two like to join them!"

"No sir."

"Hn"

Katashi grumbled as he turned back to the board. He needs to get a better job. It just isn't worth it teaching students like Urameshi and Lorien.

* * *

"Look at the new hottie!"

"Ew. Why is he hanging around that freak."

"What a bitch. She probably seduced him like she did with Tori."

"It's a pity she got her claws on them. I don't see how, she looks like rubbish."

"Yah, with that really weird hair. I mean, please, who has naturally blue hair? Not to mention the silver streak."

"She's a freak all right."

Kira gritted her teeth as she opened her locker. She could clearly hear the conversation going around. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see more then half of the female population glaring at her and making heart eyes at Hiei and Tori who were standing near her.

"I bet her mother is a slut who goes around and f--ked with every man she sees. No wonder that bitch looks like a freak."

There was silence as everyone looked at the figure slightly shaking with anger holding on to her locker door. Kira tightened her hold on the locker. How dare she insult her mother?

"Kira. She didn't mean it. Ignore her." Tori whispered, placing one hand on her shoulder.

Kira shrugged off his hand. She refused to turn around and face the speaker. She already knew who it was before turning. Valerie. With her perfect figure, long silky blond hair, tawny brown eyes and a perfect tan, Valerie is your typical bitch in high school. Kira just take a deep breath as she continued placing her books in her locker.

"My mother is not a slut." Came the calm reply.

"I bet she is. Going around wearing skimpy clothes and throwing herself at the men."

Tori smacked his forehead in exasperation. This girl is courting death. He jumped as Kira suddenly slammed her locker and turned around with a sickly-sweet smile on her face.

"At least she's wearing clothes. Not like someone." Kira said sneering at Valerie's outfit. Valerie threw her a furious look.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Lorien!"

Kira just gave her a smirk as she started walking away.

"Is your mother exactly like you? A slut?"

Kira stopped walking and grit her teeth. That's it. She's done being nice. She only has so much patience. With a growl, she turned around and punched the Valerie straight on the nose, knocking her down in the process.

"That, is for calling me a freak." Her eyes flared with anger as she looked down at the girl. "And this," Kira dug the heel of her boot viciously into Valerie's left elbow and smirked when she heard a satisfying crack and a scream. "Is for calling my mother a slut."

"Watch your mouth next time Valerie." She spat at the girl and strolled off. Smirking when everyone hurried to get out of her way.

Hiei and Tori gave a brief glance at each other then at the now sobbing girl on the floor who was cradling her arm. They both shrugged and followed in Kira's direction.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Are you deaf, detective?"

"She went off after Valerie insulted her mother. We went after her, but she's gone" Tori informed Yusuke calmly as he sat down across the spirit detective.

"Oh dear" muttered Keiko.

"She insulted Kira's mother?" Yusuke looked at Tori with interest. "How bad is the damage?"

"Broken nose, broken arm."

"That's mild" Commented Yusuke absent-mindedly.

"At least she didn't have to be placed in the intensive care like the girl who last insulted her mother" Kuwabara muttered as he scanned around them for the small blue-haired girl.

"She did what?" Hiei asked, amused.

"It's not amusing Hiei" Keiko scolded at the smirking Hiei.

"Hn." He then looked up as Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Tori looked around from their table for Kira. "Relax. That onna can take care of herself."

"I certainly hope so." Grumbled Yusuke as he stopped looking. "Koenma is gonna have my head when he founds out we let her be alone."

* * *

Kira scowled as she stared down at her reflection in the pond. She had escaped to the park after the incident with Valerie. She let out an angry growl as she smacked her reflection in the water. So she looks like a freak huh? Let's see how Valerie looks like tomorrow with a broken nose.

After spending a good half-hour sitting by the pond, she sighed and slowly got up. Only to be greeted with a whack on the back of her head.

Looking down at his unconscious sister, Akio put away his lance which he had used the blunt end to hit Kira. His eyes showed no emotions as he picked up his sister and walked away with her in his arms.

* * *

**Again, I'm saying sorry for the teacher's name thingie. I really have no idea about the teachers in Sarayashiki. The ending where Akio got Kira was rather lame, but I can't think of a better way. Sorry!**

**And let's not forget the language. I'm not sure the rating allows me to put the f word in so I substituted it with dashes. Sorry for the offensive language.**

**This chapter will have to keep whoever reads this fic amused for awhile. I'm gonna be pretty busy soon so I won't be updating as fast. Sorry.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me some people actually make the effort to review. Thanks!

* * *

**

-_Lene_


	9. Chapter 9

Kira groaned as she opened her eyes. Damn. Her head feels like someone is happily fooling around with a hammer inside.

'The hell…' She thought as she realized she was chained to the wall. 'Damn! I'm such an idiot to let myself get caught!' She growled as she starts pulling against her restrains.

A few minutes later, the only thing she succeeded in doing is bruising her wrists and ankles. "This sucks" she muttered to herself. She quickly looked up as she saw a shadow just outside the cell she's locked in.

"Hey! Whoever the hell is over there! Get your ass over here!"

Kira's mouth opened in shock as the figure paused outside her cell. The messy black hair. The silver streak. The blood red eyes.

"Akio? …"

Her only response was those lifeless eyes staring back at her.

"No. No damn it! You're dead! This is bullshit! I saw you buried with my own eyes!"

"Do you like my accomplice Kira?"

Kira scowled darkly at the new arrival. "What the hell is Akio doing here!"

Raiko grinned at her through the bars, toying with a small red orb on a silver chain as Akio unlocked her cell. "Why, I thought you would miss him. So I brought him back. You should be thankful."

"There's nothing to be thankful about when a dead person is rudely dug out of his grave and used as a puppet you moron! Son of a bitch!"

Raiko tsk-ed as he came in and tap his finger lightly on Kira's lips, pulling them away just in time before she could bit them. "Such a dirty mouth. You really should watch your language."

Kira glared at him. "You wanna see a dirty mouth? Fine!" Saying that, she proceed to swear in every language she knows and starting over from the top when she ran out of curses.

"I didn't know you had such a colorful vocabulary" Raiko gave her a mildly surprised look. He turned it into a smirk and tipped up her chin lightly. "But then again, I like them feisty."

"Sick bastard" Was all Kira could get out before his mouth covered hers. 'Gross! This is just sick and well…gross!'

Raiko pulled away hurriedly as a slight trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth. It was his turn to swear as he wiped away the blood.

Kira smirked, revealing slightly blood-covered canines. She then spat the blood out. "Even your blood taste like shit."

"Bitch!" He swore slapping her across the face.

Kira growled under her breath. Damn these chains. If only she could reach him, she would rip his organs inside out.

Raiko smirked as he saw her pull against her restrains. "Let's see how long it takes for you break and beg me for mercy." Still smirking, he reached over to a switch near the door and viciously switched it on, laughing when Kira screamed as electric currents ran through her.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Kira is missing!"

The fuming prince glared angrily at his detectives. His father is so gonna kill him.

"Do you know how important that girl is!"

"She's just a baka ookami who has control over ice. What's the big deal." Hiei hn-ed and settled himself at the window seat.

Koenma's eye twitched angrily. "Damn it Hiei! That girl has the potential to be a S-class demon!"

"What!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked in disbelief at Koenma. Kurama gave his boss a curious look. Even Hiei's eyes widened slightly.

"Explain binky breath"

Koenma didn't even bother to scold Yusuke for calling him that. He has a very irritated look on his face and started pacing on his desk.

"Kira's father sealed a jewel in Kira when she was young. The jewel enables the one who possesses it enough power to be an S-class demon. There is even a chance the person can surpass S-class. It was a treasure passed down to Kira and only few know of its power. Unfortunately, Raiko knew it because Ryu once trusted him. Only the ones born in the family can wield it so Raiko won't be killing Kira. Well…I probably don't need to tell you what he wants to do with her."

"Use her to take over the world." Yusuke muttered. "Geez, how come every villain wants to do that?" He then slumped down on a seat. "I don't think we have to worry much, I highly doubt Kira would break to him so easily."

"Not necessary using physical means, Yusuke. Raiko is using Akio's dead body as a puppet. How do you think Kira would feel about that?"

"Hn. Just tell us where she is and we will get her back."

"Er…I don't know"

Koenma flinched when all of them glared at him. "What! Doesn't means I'm the prince of Reikai means I know everything!"

"So how are we suppose to look for her?" Grumbled Kuwabara.

"Hey Hiei. Can't you use your Jagan?"

Hiei smirked, he didn't even thought of that. Looks like the detective actually have something between his ears. Taking off his bandanna, his eyes closed in concentration as he searched for Kira.

Soon, he opened in eyes in an annoyed look. The annoyed look turned into a glare when he found three faces right in front of him with the fox some distance behind.

"Hn. I can't find her. Her mind is blocked."

"Damn" Yusuke grumbled as paced around. "So what do we do?"

"Wait" Koenma fiddled with his fingers. "And hope for the best."

* * *

Kira stumbled to stand properly when she heard the door to her cell open. The past few days have been the same. Morning is the only time when she's left alone with the exception of Akio giving her food on Raiko's order. After all, he doesn't want his pet to die. Afternoon, her chains were removed. However, the cuffs remained. She was thrown in a pit. In there, Raiko kept it regularly stocked with demons. It was either kill or be killed in there. After a whole afternoon of training, Kira has no strength to go against Raiko at night when he had his fun with her. Which mostly has something to do with the switch, his mouth and his hands.

Raiko is definitely ranked first on her to-kill-list.

Kira's eyes flashed with sadness as Akio came forward giving her water. A silver chain gleamed half buried by his shirt around his neck. Her brother's eyes were blank and emotionless. Every action he does is only because Raiko ordered him to. His body is dead, but taken control of. Kira growled softly as she drank the water. How dare that bastard use her dead brother as a puppet!

After she drank, she slumped down as much as her chains would let her. It's extremely tiring to go against so many demons everyday. Not to mention defying Raiko as much as she could, although it got her into trouble most of the time.

She watched as Akio walked stoically out. Damn. When this whole shit is over, she's gonna make sure Koenma place so many wards around her family's burial place that no one except her can come within ten feet of them.

Kira growled as Raiko came in. Joy. Into the pit she goes again.

* * *

Hiei glared angrily as he stared out the window. They had all gathered at Kurama's room trying to think up of ideas to save Kira. But so far, no one has any bright ideas.

Yusuke was staring sullenly at the wall as he punched it every now and then with Kurama giving him a glare everytime he does that. The fox himself looks extremely irritated himself, a big change to his usual cool and calm exterior. Kuwabara is grumbling in a corner about how it's Valerie's fault and that Raiko is a damn bastard.

Hiei smirked lightly, he agreed mentally with the idiot. He then returns to scowling out the window. Damn it. It has been three days now and they were no closer to saving Kira. Even though how much he concealed it, he's worried sick about Kira and extremely pissed at Raiko for taking his girl away.

'Shit' Hiei thought mentally as he banged his head on the window and earning a glare from Kurama. 'Did I just thought Kira as mines? No. She's just an ordinary demoness, albeit slightly crazy. I do not like her in anyway…I think…right?' Hiei paused slightly then banged his head again, this time harder. 'Right' He assured himself.

Kurama smiled slightly at the koorime who has returned to scowling out at the window. He knew Hiei was worried about Kira despite his don't-care attitude. But hell, Kurama isn't gonna point that out. He still wants to keep his head on his shoulders.

It doesn't matters whether Kurama pointed it out or not though. It's rather obvious. Hiei has been extremely snappy at anyone who talks to him. Either that or he doesn't even bother to answer. Yusuke and Kurama has been at his katana end more then they could count these three days when they tried to talk to him. Kuwabara, lets just say he's a very lucky boy.

Hiei growled when he found the fox smiling at him. He gave him a scowl in reply and refused to look at Kurama. Damn it. Kira is gonna pay for making him worried when she comes back.

* * *

"Jaganshi"

"Hn"

"Kuwabara"

"Here…" Came the absent-minded reply.

"Lorien"

"Sick" Hiei gruffly replied again.

Katashi frowned. The girl has been missing for almost a week now. Although he's relieved that he doesn't have to handle her attitude, he found it rather weird that Kira was sick. This is the first time she was absent because she was sick. The other times she didn't attend school was because she simply don't want to come.

He found Kira's friend behaving rather weirdly too. The new student, Hiei Jaganshi, just scowled the whole day long out of the window. Kuwabara doesn't even look like he's there, just staring at nothing the whole time. If Urameshi DID show up, he doesn't sleep in class. Instead, he just kept frowning as if he's thinking about something. Even Keiko Yukimura looks worried.

Hiei gave the teacher a glance. Better think of some other excuse for Kira, the ningen is starting to get suspicious. But what the hell, what is he suppose to say? Kira got abducted by her godfather who turned evil and psycho. Kira has the ability to destroy this whole goddamn world if she wants to. Hiei snorted. Yeah right, as if Katashi is going to believe that.

His eyes returned to staring out of the window. Sadness and longing flashed briefly through them.

'Damn it, Kira. Come back...'

* * *

Raiko growled as he paced in his room. It has been a week already and he was nowhere near unleashing the power of the jewel in Kira. At first, he only wanted Kira because he can't have her mother, Nariko. After kidnapping her, he remembered the snippet of information Ryu has once told him. The jewel with great power sealed in Kira.

True, Kira has managed to defeat quite a few of his most powerful demon. But to him, that's not enough. Kira has only tapped slightly into the jewel's power once, that was when Akio died. But that was only slightly and after that day, the jewel had remained dormant in her.

Raiko scowled then sat down heavily on his chair. He needs something to trigger Kira's emotions. Anger and sadness most probably, since they are two of the most powerful emotions. His eyes landed on boy beside him and he smirked. Perfect.

* * *

-_Lene_


	10. Chapter 10

"Get up"

Kira opened her eyes groggily. Upon seeing Raiko in front of her, she scowled then straightened up.

"What the hell do you want now?"

Raiko just smirked and remove her chains, as usual leaving her cuffs on. Those cuffs allow him to block out Kira's energy whenever he wishes. Prodding the girl in front of him to make her walk, he smirked wider when he thought of the power he will soon have in his hands.

'Damn it' Kira thought as she walked slowly ahead of Raiko. It has been a week since she is here. Or was it more then a week? Kira couldn't remember. All she knows is that she misses her friends terribly. Especially a certain fire apparition although she sure as hell isn't going to admit it.

Kira just walked grumpily without saying anything. Stupid cuffs. If it weren't for those, Raiko would definitely be dead. Looking ahead, she caught sight of their destination. She groaned mentally at the pit in the ground, not again.

Kira stopped at the edge and peered down, trying to decipher how many demons she has to fight this time. She is aware that Raiko wants to release the power of the jewel in her as her father has once told her about what he had sealed in her. If she could, she would have unleashed the power in it to defeat Raiko. Unfortunately, she doesn't know how.

Yelping when Raiko kicked her down, Kira stood up indignantly and yelled angrily to the figure on top.

"Son of a-!"

She was rewarded with a pebble chucked at her head missing narrowly. Kira scowled then look at the other figure who was in the pit with her.

"You want me to fight my…" Kira trailed off staring at Akio. How can she? Does Raiko really expect her to fight Akio?

Raiko landed with a soft thud behind her and grinned when Kira looked at him with deep hatred.

"You won't fight him?" He grinned even more. "Fine. Then you die. Akio. Kill your sister." He then laughed at the look on Kira's face.

'Shit' Kira thought miserably as she avoids the lance coming at her. 'I can't kill my own brother…Even though technically he's dead…' Her thought was cut off as Akio's fist connected with her stomach. The force was powerful enough to throw her off her feet and into the side of the pit. She refuses to retaliate as Akio landed blows after blows on her with his lance and fist. She just couldn't bear to hurt her brother.

Kira looked up at Akio as he advanced slowly to her. Sad, pleading blue eyes meet cold, lifeless red ones. 'He is no longer Akio. He's just a mindless puppet under Raiko.' Kira realized unhappily after receiving many injuries from him. 'This is Raiko's doing, not his…' Her eyes shut, one tear escaping as she stood up and made her decision.

Kira's eyes flew opened as Akio charged at her. Anger flashed through them as she drew her katana.

Raiko laughed maliciously under his breath as Kira retaliated and started tapping into the jewel's power to obtain enough power to match Akio regardless of the cuffs on her. He laughed louder when Akio crashed into the dirt floor, enjoying the power emanating from Kira due to her anger. In his happiness, Raiko failed to realize the cracks beginning to show on the metal cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

"I'm sorry." Looking at the figure in the ground with cold yet sad eyes, Kira raised her katana and plunge it towards Akio's neck.

Akio's lifeless body collapsed and crumpled on the floor. The pain of losing her brother shot through her heart once more. Kira smiled sadly, at least his dead body won't be controlled.

Raiko cursed as the silver chain around Akio's neck broke and fell down, revealing a necklace with a red orb as a pendant. He has used that to gain control over Akio's dead body. Now that it's detached from Akio, he can no longer control his body.

Energy still flaring, Kira turned to Raiko. Tapping into the power of the jewel in her, she turned into her demon form. Black with blue tips ears and tail revealed themselves. Her canines lengthened, poking slightly out of her lips. Instead of nails, long sharp claws adorned her hands. Her eyes remained the same defiant blue, except her pupils turned a bright silver, giving her an intimidating look. Dark navy stripes ran through her arms, legs and sides of her face.

Smirking at her although he is secretly fearing her inside, Raiko pressed a control that was suppose to block out Kira's power via the cuffs on her wrists and ankles.

Kira smirked right back, walking purposefully towards Raiko. Her smirk widened when Raiko's smirk is replaced with a frantic look and he jabbed furiously at his control. By wielding the power from the jewel, Kira has managed to short-circuit the cuffs. Laughing slightly, Kira lifted her hands slightly. Her eyes flashed with amusement at the look on Raiko's face when her cuffs fell off.

"Die"

Kira's hands pulsed with energy. Her eyes glowed a dark blue as she summoned her powers. The temperature at the pit they were in drop drastically. Ice covered the sides and bottom. A strong gale blew in, carrying with it small sharp icicles. Raiko winced as he stumbled from the force of the wind and icicles cut small yet deep cuts on him.

One hand stretched towards Raiko, large glaciers of ice jabbed up from the floor in a line, steadily going towards him. Running wildly like a mad man, Raiko tried desperately to escape the deadly glaciers erupting after him. He doesn't have enough power to overcome Kira's power. His only power is manipulation. For some reason, Kira's mind's defense is too high for him to penetrate and manipulate her. Basically, he's screwed.

Kira's eyes hardened as she watched the jagged, deadly glacier skewered the man who screwed up her life. His final scream rang loud and clear, bringing satisfaction to her heart. 'Good riddance." Walking forward and picking up her brother's body. Her eyes glared hatefully at Raiko. 'I should have made that asshole suffer longer before killing him.'

Turning her back against the sight of Raiko's blood coating everything, she leapt from the pit and walked stoically out of the hellhole she has been kept in for the past week.

* * *

"Damn." Kira growled as she placed Akio gently down on the ground. His grave is dug up messily. Dirt and bits of grass is strewn all over the place, including on top of their parent's grave.

Biting her tongue to prevent herself from bursting into a long string of vulgarities, she sighed then start to clear the mess and return Akio to his resting-place.

"It hurts…" Kira said softly as she re-buried Akio. She pressed one hand against the left side of her chest. "It hurts much more then when I was tortured."

The ground starts to dampen as Kira slowly ran her hands over the carved letters of her brother's tombstone.

"Akio Lorien. Age 21. Beloved son and brother." Kira repeated the words softly as she traced the short and simple inscribing on the smooth stone.

Standing up and wiping at her eyes, she laid one hand on each of her parents' tombstones. She always did have problems expressing how she felt inside. It's not that she don't want to, it is because she don't know how to.

"Why did all of you leave me?" Kira whispered as she looked sorrowfully at the three resting-places. "Physical pain I can handle, but emotional…"

Stepping to the border of the graves, Kira bit her lip at the heavy and suffocating pain her heart is going through. She then touched the ground at the edge of the graves and gave a small sad smile when a clear blue barrier is raised around the three resting-places. It shimmered for a moment before fading, invisible to all.

"No one touches my family. Rest in peace mother, father, Akio…"

* * *

Hiei scowled bitterly as he shifted from his seat. He and the other three detectives are in Kira's house. Koenma had suggested they look through her house for anything that might lead to where Kira disappeared to.

He watched with irritation from the window as the idiot looked in the most ridiculous places. In the fridge, in the bathtub etc.

Kurama has gone upstairs to search, along with Yusuke. Hiei glared at Kuwabara's back as the boy peered under the table. Damn the fox. Why couldn't he have taken the idiot upstairs as well?

"Hey shrimp! Are you going to sit down there the whole day long? Don't you care about Kira!"

Replied with a hn, the human boy crossed his eyes at the fire apparition. 'And I thought he likes her. Looks like he doesn't even give a damn. Expected from the cold, heartless midget.'

"Watch what you are thinking ningen"

"Don't read my mind shrimp! Besides! What I said, er think, is true anyway! You're probably just scared of showing your feelings! Kira deserves someone better then you!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at Kuwabara. Him? Scared of showing feelings? Hiei growled softly as he un-sheathed his katana. His eyes shot to the bottom of the stairs where Yusuke and Kurama stood. Kuwabara was regretting what he just said and was shifting uncomfortably.

"Hn" He grunted softly as he sheathed back his katana. Hurt flashed briefly through his eyes although none of them saw it. Does Kira really deserve someone other then him? Is that... what all of them think?

"Hiei." Kurama started softly as Yusuke whacked Kuwabara over the head for saying what he said. "Kuwabara doesn't mean-"

The ruby eyes returned to their cold, indifferent state. "Hn. I don't need an explanation fox." Turning his back to them, he started for the door. "This is a waste of my time. I'm going."

Opening the door, he was greeted by the girl who was constantly on his mind for the past week. The blue-haired wolf slumped tiredly on him, one eye opened slightly and her lips twitched into a tired smile.

"Missed me? …" Was all that came out before she falls into a deep sleep, trusting herself to be completely safe in Hiei's arms.

* * *

**The fight scene sucks. I'm sorry, but I'm horrible at writing fights. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Sorry I didn't give individual reviews replies, i dunno what to say except thanks?**

_-Lene_


	11. Chapter 11

Kurama looked up from his book and watched Yusuke paced up and down Kira's room. They had taken to watching over her while she recovers from her kidnapping.

The fox's gaze switched from the detective to the girl lying on the bed. He sighed absent-mindedly. It has been two days already and she was showing no sign of getting up after fainting in Hiei's arms. Judging by her thin appearance and numerous lacerations over her body, it was obvious that she wasn't treated well at Raiko's.

After they had gotten over the shock of Kira's sudden appearance, Yusuke had went off to fetch Keiko and Botan over to help dress Kira's wounds. Kuwabara had went off to informed his beloved Yukina who was worried sick about Kira, also to fetch her to help heal Kira. Kurama has helped Hiei carried Kira to her room after she has crashed unceremoniously on him.

While Kurama helped Hiei with the unconscious Kira, he could swear he heard the fire apparition mumbling obscenities furiously under his breath and threatening Raiko for doing this to Kira. As soon as they had placed her on the bed, Botan, Keiko and Yukina has arrived and shoo-ed all of them out to dress Kira's wounds and clean her up.

Turning his attention back to the present, Kurama looked slightly amused at the detective yelling to the unconscious girl.

"When the hell are you gonna wake up damn it! Do you know how worried we were about you! You disappeared without a trace for a week and now you showed up and-"

Trailing off, Yusuke gave a half-annoyed look at the figure on the bed. He then strode over to the girl, poking her eyes roughly open. "Hey! No dozing while I'm lecturing you!"

"Yusuke…Yelling at her won't help. Neither will forcing her eyes open."

Heaving a sigh, the detective sat down and stared plaintively at Kira. Then he started pulling her on the arm and decided to whine instead. "Come onnnnnn, get your lazy ass up. We could go kick Kuwabara's butt." Receiving no answer on his suggestion, Yusuke gave a snort of indignance and stomped out. He wasn't actually angry, just upset that Kira was taking such a long time to wake up.

Kurama shook his head at the scene and went back to his book as Yusuke stomped out. Less then a minute later, the detective is replaced by Hiei who just settled himself on the chair beside Kira's bed without a word. For at least five seconds anyway.

The fox rolled his eyes and groaned mentally when the fire apparition started to mutter angrily to the Kira. The muttering turned to loud cursing as Hiei started yelling at Kira for making him worried and being a 'baka' for letting herself be captured.

After running out of energy to be angry, Hiei took to scowling at Kira. Damn it. He forgotten Kurama is still there. Now the fox will tease him mercilessly about his concern for Kira. "Baka onna…" He muttered, although a slight smirk formed at the corner of his mouth. Feeling that he has embarrassed himself enough in front of Kurama, Hiei finally decided to leave before making a bigger fool of himself.

Kurama mock-glared at the girl still sleeping peacefully after Hiei has gone and he was the only one left.

"Look what you done Kira. You turned them into blabbering psychos." Kurama sulked and added. "Leaving me to deal with this newly-turned insane idiots." The fox swore the girl's lips curved slightly into a mischievous smile when he said that. Still sulking, Kurama returned to his book, hoping that Kira would wake up soon and save him from his teammates.

* * *

Hiei stared at the girl lying on the bed from the tree beside her bedroom window. Although he won't admit it, a part of him felt missing when Kira was captured. 

Concern flickered briefly through his eyes when Kira shifted slightly in bed. His eyes returned to their usual coldness as Kira stopped shifting. Damn it. What has this demoness done to him?

"Why don't you tell her how you feel Hiei?"

"Hn"

Thefox smiled slightly at the fire apparition. Kurama then walked to Kira's side and brushed the bangs out of her face, smirking to himself as the Hiei tensed when Kurama had touched Kira.

"You have feelings for her. She has feelings for you. Why can't you just take the initiative?"

"I don't have feelings for her damn it!"

"Yes you do"

"Hn!"

"You don't have to actually show it out. Show through your actions. Show that you care for her. She lost her parents at a young age and now she lost her brother. She has feelings for you, why can't you just give her your love which you yourself has for her! Is it that hard!"

"Hn. If it's so easy, why don't YOU give her your love then!"

"It's different! The love between us is more of a sibling love! Not the love you two share!"

"Hn. Whatever"

Kurama gritted his teeth. Why must he be so damn stubborn? He then breathes in deeply and exhaled with a sigh. What does he expect?

"Just try Hiei…Show her…"

* * *

"Are you fine?" 

"Do you need something to eat?"

"About time you woke up shorty! "

"Hey cool tattoos!"

"Are you in any pain?"

"Hn. Baka onna"

"Is the jewel safe?"

Kira flattened her ears in annoyance at the idiots blabbering non-stop around her. She was still in her demon form and with her ultra-sensitive ears, it wasn't that fun to listen to the crowd asking questions or commenting continously.

"Shut up"

Her eyes started twitching when no one took notice of her and when Botan and Keiko started tweaking at her wolf ears.

"Gah!"

Kira screamed then leaped out of bed and into the bathroom, all the while yelling something about psychos.

"Kira?"

"What!" The muffled reply came from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Er, you can come out now"

"Tch"

Still wearing an annoyed look, Kira trudged out slowly. She then resumed her position on the bed and glared at all of them.

"One speaker at a time."

"Is the jewel safe?"

Kira grinned as Botan whacked her boss on the head. "Koenma! She just recovered and you're asking about the jewel!"

"Relax, it's safe. Also, I'm able to tap into it's power whenever I want now."

"Good! You'll need to train harder from now on. Genkai will be expecting you!" Koenma said happily and received another bump on his head. He scowled at Botan and left, rubbing his head.

"Next!"

"Raiko..."

"Is dead" Came the flat reply.

There was silence for a minute as everyone took in the information.

"Yay! Let's celebrate at Kira's house!"

"Um,his death isn't a reason to celebrate Botan."

"Yes it is! Now you won't have a psycho after you!" Botan called back as she made her way downstairs with Keiko and Yukina following her.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly hurried after the girls.

Kurama just sighed and followed more calmly. A second later, Yusuke poked his head back into Kira's room. His eyes flickered from Hiei to Kira and then back to Hiei again before a mischievous smirk formed on his face.

"Have fun! Don't be too rough Hiei! She just recovered! And remember! Always use a pro-"

Yusuke interrupt his own sentence with a yelp as Hiei threw his katana at him. The detective quickly slammed the door shutand hurried off. Jeez! He was only joking!

"Thanks for the spy-hole Hiei" Kira muttered wryly to him, looking at the katana embedded in her room's door.

"Hn"

Kira rolled her eyes at his response. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and when into the bathroom, intending to wash off all the filth she collected at Raiko's.

Feeling much better after her shower, Kira came out of her bathroom to find the fire apparition still in her room. Raising one eye brow slightly in surprise, she shrugged then went back to sit on her bed and started staring at Hiei.

"What onna?"

"Did Koenma throw a big tantrum when I was captured?"

"Hn. Maybe"

"Gee, thanks for your enthuastic reply."

"Your welcome"

Kira sweatdropped, then sighed and start rummaging in her drawers.

"What are you doing onna?" Hiei asked as he narrowly dodged a book that was going to hit his head. Kira was throwing stuff out of her drawers, not looking where they were aiming as she tried to find the item she is looking for.

"There!" She held up the thing she been searching for triumpantly. A video camera. She grinned then started fiddling with it. After a moment, she had it on and pointed it towards Hiei.

"Turn that damn thing off onna!"

"Come on! Smile!"

Kira quickly cut off the recording when Hiei made a rude gesture to the camera. "Hiei!"

"Hn"

"Whatever!" She erased the previous short recording and started over again. She just wanted to have a memory of her friends. Not learning from her mistake, she aimed it at Hiei again.

"Say something!"

"Hn"

"Forget it"

Still keeping the camera on, she started walking out of her room, looking at where she is going via the video camera.

"You're gonna f-" Hiei rolled his eyes when Kira crashed to the floor just in front of her bed. "Fall."

"Damn"

Giving a bored expression, Hiei walked over and pulled Kira up roughly, making her slammed into him.

"Ouch…" Kira's comment was muffled as her face was half-crushed into Hiei's chest. She glared at Hiei as she rubbed her eye, then changing the glare to a smirk. "Nice close-up of your chest"

"Give me that tape onna!"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she looked amused when Hiei stared at the silver stud in her tongue. Laughing and scrambling quickly downstairs with the fire apparition hot on her trail, she crashed into another person for the second time since she woke.

"Not again…" Kira groaned and removed herself from Kurama. Then she grinned. "That was the second close-up!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow as the girl went off to search for the rest. He turned to Hiei who was grumbling as he came down. "What's wrong?"

"You don't want to know fox"

"True…" Kurama mused when he heard a crash from the living room.

"Yusuke! My house is not for make out sessions!" Kira glared at the couple on her sofa and slapped one hand on the lens of the camera.

"Aww come on Kira…"

"Don't listen to him! We were just…just…" Keiko stuttered as she tried to explain why she was lying on the couch with Yusuke on top of her.

"Just having a make-out session? Just finished having sex? Just-"

"NO!" Glaring at the grinning girl who's tail is waving happily behind her, Keiko pushed Yusuke off her and sat up, sulking.

"Did you remember to use protection like you asked us to Yusuke? Or did you forge-…ow…" Kira muttered when Yusuke threw a shoe at her.

"We didn't do anything damn it! And turn that thing off!"

"No can do" Saying that, she turned the camera lens at herself and grinned into it. "That was our first official couple. Keiko." Saying that, she turned the camera briefly to Keiko who glared at it. Then she turned it to Yusuke who stuck his middle finger out. "And Yusuke, who was currently pissed off since we interrupt his make-out session with Keiko."

"Shut up Kira"

Kira smirked at the detective and went into the kitchen, holding the camera to her eye. "Now we shall venture into the kitchen to film something…" She paused when the kitchen came in view. "Disturbing…"

Kuwabara was as red as a tomato as he recited love poems that make no sense at all to Yukina. Yukina was just smiling confusedly at him.

"This" Kira dropped her voice to a whisper to avoid being heard. "Is what we call, one-sided love. A toad lusting after a swan's flesh." She smirked when she heard a snort of amusement from Hiei who was behind her.

Changing the view of the camera, she focused on the bubbly grim reaper who was happily pulling out various snacks and drinks from Kira's cupboard.

"Here we see the grim reaper who is scary not because she dresses in black and carries a scythe but because she is too damn happy all the time." Grinning at the 'Hey!' she got from Botan, her smile quickly faded when she saw the package Botan just pulled out.

"No! My cookies!"

Blinking, Botan looked at the small-sized wolf demon who had snatched the bag of chocolate chip cookies and were happily munching them as she went out of the kitchen. Forgetting her video camera and leaving it in Hiei's hands.

Hiei smirked, he then continued the video Kira has paused and aimed it at the oaf and his sister sitting at the table. He changed his mind in less then a second with a snort of disgust and went to the living room.

Halfway to the living room, he stopped as he almost tripped over the lump on the floor. Kira has decided to sit down in the middle of nowhere to finish her cookies. Scowling down at the lump on the floor and aiming the camera down as well, he kicked the girl lightly. "Get up onna."

Kira stucked her tongue out at the camera cheekily. Finishing her cookies, she left the bag on the floor and grabbed the video camera from Hiei.

Rolling his eyes at the girl who has went to answer the doorbell which rang when she grabbed the video camera, Hiei followed slowly. He wasn't interested the least bit about this celebration. Hiei was only staying because one, his sister AND the oaf is here and two, Kira is here. He groaned when Kira opened the door to reveal four very familiar demons standing outside.

'This has got to be a nightmare'

* * *

**Hey I need suggestions...actually I just want to know what you guys want to read. It's either,**

**A) Focus more on teenage life. School mainly, more of a humor/romance fic. Slight adventure and action now and then.**

**or B) More action/adventure. Revolves around missions. Not much humor and romance.**

**I'm giving the you readers a choice, if no one give any suggestions, I'm going with whatever I want it to be.**

**Please tell me what you guys want as soon as possible. Thanks!**

_-Lene_


	12. Chapter 12

"Kiki!"

There was silence as everyone stared at the red-haired wind master after his greeting, then look at the seething Kira. The silence was broken a few seconds later when Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into peals of laughter and pointed at Kira while Kurama hid his smile and Hiei smirked.

"Ki-ki?" Yusuke stuttered out and started laughing all over again.

"It's not funny" Kira muttered then glared at Jin. "How many times must I tell you not to call me that?"

"Aw but Kiki suits you anyway we're takin' a break from trainin', me, Touya, Chuu and Rinku so we decided to visit ya actually we went lookin' for Urameshi but his mother said he wasn't there then we went to Kuwabara's house but his sista said he wasn't there so we went to Kurama's house but his mother don't understand when we asked for Kurama so we finally made it here!"

All of them stared at Jin for the second time, how the hell he talked that fast and without pausing is beyond them.

"Right…" Kira managed to say then whacked Jin over the head. "I haven't forget the Kiki comment." Then glaring at everyone in general, she continued. "Whoever calls me that can have a taste of these." Grinning maliciously, she held up her claws, waving them threateningly.

"Lady, you're still nuts"

"Take that back Rinku you little brat!"

Hiei watched from the bottom of the stairs as he watched everyone come in and settled themselves around the house. He started frowning when Botan and Keiko started going through magazines they brought with them. He gave a soft 'hn' and flitted upstairs, he can't stand these gatherings, Kurama can keep an eye on Kuwabara and Yukina. Hiei is getting out of here.

Kira's face fell slightly as she watched the black figure ran off upstairs. She pushed the pile of people who had piled on top of her and rushed upstairs after Hiei.

"What's with her?" Jin stared quizzically at Kira then turned to Kurama with a questioning look. He was answered with a shrug. "Oh well…Hey! Urameshi!"

* * *

Hiei pushed opened the window from Kira's room. He had returned up there to retrieve his katana which was still stuck in the door.

"Hiei…Don't go…Please?"

Hiei turned to the girl at the doorway. Kira's eyes were sadly staring down at the floor as she fiddled slightly with her hands. She started to walk into her room slowly and hesitantly.

"Hn…"

"Come on. I-" Kira paused then looked up at the cold red eyes. 'Heck… I don't think he cares anyway.' Then she sighed and turned back quickly to go out. "Never mind."

Kira blinked when she found the door suddenly close with Hiei right in front of it. "Finish your sentence onna."

"It doesn't matters" She muttered as she tried to get past Hiei to the door. She grunted with frustration as she failed.

"Hn. Finish it."

"I said it doesn't matters!"

"I say it does then!"

"Fine! I missed you okay! I want you to stay! There! I know you don't give a damn about me anyway! So what's the point of saying it!" Kira screamed at him. A tear trailing down her face.

She then tried to get past the surprised fire apparition and succeeding, flung the door open to rush out to prevent Hiei from seeing her tears.

_"Just try Hiei…Show her…"_

Hiei scowled at the words in his head. Stupid fox. Fine, he'll make it clear to the onna how he feels then. Slamming the recently opened door shut again before Kira could run out, he grabbed Kira's wrist and yanked her against him.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up Kira…I…missed you too"

Kira sank down on the floor taking Hiei with her. She buried her face into his neck when Hiei hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. 'Finally, he called me by my name…'

"Come on, stop crying" Hiei muttered as he awkwardly wiped off Kira's tears with his thumbs. Kira detached herself slightly from Hiei and looked up slightly at him.

"Do you mean it? That you missed me? Or are you just saying that?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and pulled Kira back, her back against his chest. He then shifted so that he is leaning against the wall beside the door, with Kira leaning against him. His arms draped carelessly around her. "What do you think onna?"

Kira's lips twitched slightly into a smile. She reached up and twined her fingers with his. "Onna again?"

"Fine. My onna then."

"Right...possessive"

"Hn" Hiei muttered softly as his arms tightened around Kira. A slight red tinted his face. "Don't you get yourself captured ever again."

Kira's face matched Hiei's. Her lips curved into a contented smile and she relaxed against Hiei.

"I won't…Not with you around…"

She muffled a laugh when he replied with a hn.

* * *

"Damn it Hiei! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Kira!

"Let's make love!"

Kira opened her eyes at the peculiar sight of Yusuke and Jin in front of her…hugging! Kira raised an eyebrow then poked Hiei to wake him up. She then stifled her laughter at the look on Hiei's face when he figured out the detective and the wind master is imitating him and Kira.

"I didn't know you two feel about each other that way. When's the marriage? Am I invited? Can I be the bridesmaid for um...whoever is the bride?" Kira asked with an innocent look.

Both of them face-vaulted. "We were just foolin' around with ya and Hiei, Kiki! There's nothin' goin' on between us!" Jin hurriedly explained, taking a huge step away from Yusuke.

"Aww, how can you say that Jinnn?"

"Urameshi, freaky." Jin gave Yusuke a wary look then flew downstairs, with Yusuke after him, laughing and teasing him.

Both Hiei and Kira rolled their eyes in unison and stand up. Or at least tried to. Kira has tried to stand up first only to crash down into Hiei as Hiei's arms were still around Kira and their fingers were still intertwined.

"Onna. As appealing as this position is, I suggest you get off me."

Kira hurriedly scrambled off Hiei, laughing slightly with embarrassment. She then shifted her feet around as Hiei took his time and slowly got up.

"I better see what they done to my house" She muttered then quickly went out of the room. It's not like she doesn't want to be with Hiei. She just feels all that happened was just a dream. After all, it's rather surprising that Hiei actually has this side of him.

"…My god…" Kira's mouth hung opened at the sight of her living room. She then turned and glared at the culprits who has totally thrashed her living room.

Snacks packages and candy wrappers littered all over the room. Her once cream colored walls were now having interesting streaks of colors all over it. And…Damn, is that a chocolate stain on the carpet!

Shooting a glare behind her when she heard the fire apparition stifled an amused grunt, she turned back to the group of people who had redecorated her house and was currently not paying even a damn bit of attention to her.

Yusuke and Chuu were sitting at the table, engaged in a drinking contest. Kira winced at the sight of the bottle of alcohol dripping steadily from the table to the carpet. She gave a careless glance at the amount of alcohol Yusuke and Chuu was chugging down. She didn't even know she has that much in her house. Kurama was trying to get them to stop drinking but to no avail. Jin was cheering goodness know which one of them on and being smacked occasionally by Touya for acting like an idiot.

Rinku and Kuwabara were in a corner pummeling the hell out of each other. Every now and then, Kuwabara would pause to pose proudly to Yukina before returning to the fight. Kira bit her lip to stop a smile from creeping up, it was a rather amusing sight. Although she can't help but feel sorry for the boy. Kuwabara is a nice kid, it's just too bad Yukina is rather naïve in matters of love.

The rest of them, namely Botan, Keiko and Yukina, were looking through magazines on the couch. They were pointing and exclaiming over the magazines, although Yukina is less enthusiastic about it unlike Botan and Keiko. Every now and then, Yukina would look up and smiled slightly at Kuwabara posing for her.

Turning her focus back to the general mess of her house, Kira slightly pressed her fingers to her temple. She'll never clean this up on her own…

Striding calmly down, she went into the closet and started gathering all sort of cleaning materials. Mops, buckets, sweeps, rags, cleaning detergents flew out of the closet and missed the occupants of her house narrowly.

A drunk Yusuke and Chuu stared at each other for a minute before staring at the pile of cleaning materials on the floor. The others did the same and looked nervously at the huge assortment of cleaning materials.

As if planned, all of them started rushing for the door together, only to be stopped by a small but intimidating wolf demoness calmly inspecting her nails…er…claws. She smirked as she slide her long sharp claws in and out.

"No one is leaving until this house is completely cleaned. Understood?"

The group of demons, humans and half-demons gulped and nodded.

"Get moving!" Kira yelled, flashing her long sharp canines. She grinned as everyone hurriedly grabbed something and started cleaning up. She proceeds to pick up a rag as well, no point lazing while the others clean HER house.

She shot a glare at Hiei sitting indifferently at the window. Kira was about to yell at him to start cleaning before thinking it over and shrugged. What's the point? Not like he will actually help to clean anyway.

She sighed as the drunk Yusuke started singing while scrubbing. No way is she having them stay overnight again.

* * *

_-Lene_


	13. Chapter 13

"This ish the songg that neverr ends! It jush goes ouch!" The detective rubbed his head absent-mindedly as he tried to glare at Kira. Keyword, tried. It's kinda hard to glare at someone when there is three of them all of a sudden.

Kira burst into laughter at the sight of Yusuke trying and failing miserably to focus glaring at her. Serves him right for chugging down so much alcohol.

Shrugging, Yusuke returned to scrubbing the stubborn cream-colored stain from the wall. Damn! Why won't the stain just come off!

Kira wrapped her arms around her stomach as she laughed harder. The other occupants of the house joining in at the sight of the detective scrubbing at the non-existent stain furiously.

"Yusuke, cut it out" Kira rolled her eyes as she stopped the detective from scrubbing a hole in her wall. "There ain't any damn stains there."

Yusuke looked enquiringly at her for a second, shrugged, then started on another non-existent stain.

Kira just sighed then survey her house. Pretty clean, except a few leftover wrappers and splotches here and there which the others were taking care of. Her eyes narrowed at the window, is that a piece of melted cotton candy there!

Kira groaned as she went over to her window, she didn't even know she had cotton candy at her house. Oh well…

"Move"

"Hn"

"Fine, don't move"

Kira reached over Hiei and started scrubbing at the stubborn piece of candy stuck on the window. 'Damn it! Come off!…Stupid candy…' Kira faltered in her scrubbing, a slight red tinted her face. 'Awkward…' As the fire apparition has so politely declined to move, the distance between them is only big enough for an ant to go through.

'Scratch that' Kira thought as Hiei shifted and brushed against her. 'I don't think even a damn ant can squeeze through.'

"Hiei! Move your bloody legs!"

Smirking, Hiei slowly curled up his legs, infuriating Kira. Kira gave a snort and pushed his legs out of the way, climbing on where they initially were and cleaning the top part of her window.

"There" Kira huffed and surveyed her clean window with satisfaction. She turned to jump off the window seat, only to get an express trip down.

"Hiei!" She cursed as she rubbed her sore behind. Kira glared at the smirking apparition who has stretched his legs out again.

Grumbling, she gathered up her cleaning materials and shoved them back into the closet. Everyone else has draped themselves all over the room after the tedious chore of cleaning Kira's living room. Kira grinned at the tired figures in her living room, her grin drop slightly when she saw the clock.

"Holy shit. It's 12:45 p.m already, I'm sure some of you has school tomorrow, including me, don't you guys need to go home?" As if on cue, the phone started ringing and everyone stared warily at it.

"Hello?" Kira muttered down the phone cautiously, then winced as Shizuru started yelling down the phone. She rolled her eyes, placed the phone on the table, stared at it for ten seconds, then picked up the phone again.

"He's coming back. Bye!" Kira grinned as put down the phone and turned her eyes to Kuwabara. "Out. I'm not interested in getting murdered by Shizuru"

"Goodbye Yukina! Fear not! I will be back!" Yusuke rolled his eyes at Kuwabara's act, slapped him on the head, then proceed to drag him out, waving goodbye to everyone.

"We have to go too. Back to training" Touya stood up calmly and dragged Chuu out of the house, who was waving like a madman to everyone.

"Wait for us!" Jin quickly abandoned his position from the floor where he had chosen as a place to rest. He flew hurriedly after the two of them, yelling goodbye as he went.

"Bye Kiki!"

"Bye Jinnn!"

"Bye crazy lady!"

"Bye brat"

Kira grinned as the door shut, then look at the remaining occupants of the house. She groaned as the phone rang again.

"I'm not getting it"

Kurama rolled his eyes and picked up the phone. He calmly listened to it and replied occasionally with a few "yes". Replacing the phone back, he turned to Keiko.

"That was your dad, he wants you back in five minutes. Why don't I go with you? I have to be back as well" Receiving a nod of assent, the fox and Keiko left, rather hurriedly in fact, to avoid the wrath of their parents.

"I'll send you back Yukina! Hop on!"

"…I really really hope Botan has improved her skills on driving on that…thing." Kira muttered as she stared out at the rapidly disappearing oar with two girls on it. Yawning, she closed the door, then turned to glance wistfully at the last occupant.

"Hiei…Are you afraid of being seen with me?"

Hiei blinked. "What…"

"It's just…you never act the same to me. Alone or with the others. With the others, it almost looks like you don't give a damn about me, but when we are alone…

"Hn. What do you want me to do then? Be like that idiot in front of Yukina?"

Kira gave a short laugh before slumping down on the couch. "No…I…damn, I don't know. It just looks like you're afraid of the others knowing."

Hiei rolled his eyes then pushed Kira over to make space for himself on the couch. He then pulled the half-asleep girl up by her shoulders and stared at her sleepy eyes.

"Look, it doesn't matters whether the others know or not." Giving a small, exasperated sigh as Kira's eyelids droop and she fought to stay awake, Hiei shifted her so that she is leaning with her back against him.

"As long as I know, and you know…"

* * *

"Yay school!"

"More of that bastard Katashi!"

"More of Keiko's nagging!"

The three figures dropped their 'happy' poses then continued their way up to class, with a half-amused fire apparition and a girl glaring at her boyfriend for the 'nagging' comment behind.

"This sucks, remind me why we can't blow up the school again?" Kira turned hopefully to the guy on her right.

"Koenma will have your ass. After he has mine" The detective reminded Kira, crushing her hopeful dreams of destroying the place of education.

"Damn, oh well, at least it provides _some_ amusement." She held up her hands as she start ticking off things that provides amusement to her at school.

"Annoy the hell out of everyone, especially a fire apparition, and also half the population of girls because they think I'm with Hiei and/or Tori, get Katashi-sensei pissed, and um…I can't think of any more right now."

Kira grinned then glanced at Yusuke. "One very important reason. See Yusuke get owned by Keiko!"

She was rewarded with a very thick science book on the head with the name Urameshi Yusuke.

"Tch" Kira muttered with annoyance and rubbed her head. Upon reaching their class, they proceed to their own seats and get ready for the lesson. In their own unique ways.

Kuwabara dropped into his seat, sighing. Time to see Yusuke and Kira get picked on by Katashi.

Yusuke and Keiko carried out their daily routine. Ogle, get slapped, ouch.

Hiei stared out of the window, another day in this ningen infested place. Joy.

Kira, sleep. Well, she would anyway, if Katashi hasn't approached her the moment he stepped in class.

"Well, look who's back. How are you Miss Lorien?"

Kira blinked at the tall teacher. "Oh boy, u cracked. When are you concerned about my well-being?"

"Don't you use that tone with me Lorien." Holding out his long thin hands, he continued. "Jaganshi had conveniently informed me you're sick. Where is the medical certificate?"

Kira stared at his hand, then grinned mischievously and start tracing the lines in his hand. "Oh my, Katashi-sensei. You have a short life. See this line here on your hand? It means-"

"Kira Lorien! I-"

"Okay okay, relax. You wanted the medical certificate right? Here, let me write you one." Pulling her notepad out of her backpack, she started scribbling furiously.

"Let's see, name, Katashi…um, what's your full name? Never mind. Illness. Diarrhoea, nausea, being an asshole. Um, sorry, that was a slip. Anyway, let's continue. I-"

Katashi gave a snort of annoyance and stomped back to the front of the class. Why was he cursed with a student like Kira?

"Hey! Don't you want your medical certificate!" Kira yelled waving the slip of paper in the air. At this point, half of the class was laughing at the angry teacher while the other half was looking disapprovingly at Kira.

"Lorien! Get out of my class! Detention! Now!"

"Gee, I'm back after such a long time and you're kicking me out again. Whatever." Kira grabbed her backpack and strolled out of the class.

"And make sure you get to the detention room!"

"Bye!"

Slamming the door shut behind her, Kira sighed as she walked slowly down the hallway. Hell would freeze over before she actually went to the detention room. Taking two steps at a time, she climbed up to the roof, throws her backpack carelessly in a corner, and sat against a wall as she stared out beyond the school.

After a few minutes of spacing out, her mind thought back on what happened at Raiko. She had released a massive amount of energy when she killed Raiko. No doubt it will attract more demons to her.

"All because of this…" Kira muttered, staring at the soft pulsing light emitting from her right arm. The soft white light is only as big as a marble. It was located just below her shoulder. Running one finger slightly across the skin, she could feel the slight warmth it was radiating.

'Training at Genkai's?' Kira thought bitterly. She doesn't want to be some powerful freak who saves the world. Sure, she enjoys fighting. But not to the extent where you spend your whole life killing demons who keeps coming after you because of some freaking jewel with unlimited power is sealed in you.

She just wants to be a normal girl. Go to school, have a fun, enjoyable time with normal friends, go home and be welcomed by a warm and caring family. Kira laughed harshly. Ya right. As if. She is 'blessed' with having a family that is six-feet underneath, friends with people who aren't exactly normal and meeting people with abnormal features who just want the something sealed in you. Kira is definitely not your average schoolgirl.

"Ah ha! I knew you were here!" Yusuke exclaimed triumphantly with Kuwabara and Hiei behind him.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Keiko's went to the next lesson first. We told her we would catch up…Hey! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Never said she was."

Walking past a fuming Yusuke, she stopped when she sees Kuwabara.

"Erm, what is that funny marking around your neck?"

"Huh? What marking?"

"See! That! There's a funny silver line around your neck and a red spot. You went to get a tattoo?"

"Hey! She's right! There is a marking"

"Really?" The idiot rushed off to the toilet to take a look at his neck.

"Right" Kira muttered. She glanced at Yusuke who shrugged and at Hiei who just gave her an 'hn'.

'Whatever' She thought as she continued walking. "Hurry up detective. I don't want to face your girlfriend's wrath."

"Keiko is not my girlfriend!"

* * *

"Onna! Don't add that-" Hiei groaned as a loud explosion. Why? Out of all people he has to be lab partners with Kira.

"Oops…Sorry?" Kira grinned sheepishly as she dusted herself. Glancing at the exasperated fire apparition, she started laughing at his slightly sooty face.

Hiei rolled his eyes then wiped the dust off him. Rubbing a hand across his face, he succeeded in smearing a black streak across his face, causing Kira to laugh even louder.

"Here" Kira took out a piece of tissue and started wiping the streak off. She failed to see the red hue started to show on Hiei's face as she rubbed at the smear.

Hiei blinked and took a step back, causing Kira's crystal blue eyes to flash with hurt. 'Shit, Why did I do that for? She probably thinks I don't want her to touch me…'

Kira sighed softly then pushed the tissue into his hand. "Wipe it off yourself." She turned her back to him and started cleaning up the debris her little mistake caused.

"Guys…I can't get it off!" Kuwabara whined as he entered the sooty lab. His hand rubbing his neck absent-mindedly. His neck was red due to his determination to scrub off the marking.

Yusuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the lab, passing Kuwabara in the process. "Stop being a baby about it." Saying that, he punched him on the head and continued his way out, Keiko trailing behind him.

"Urameshi! Wait up!"

"You coming?" Kira glanced at Hiei behind her.

"Hn" Hiei walked slowly behind Kira and watched as her navy blue ponytail sway gently as she walked. He quickly averts his eyes when he realized he's staring openly at her.

Damn it. Relationships are so confusing. He needs someone who understands relationships to explain things clearly to him.

Hiei hn-ed with amusement. Who else can he ask but the pretty boy?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, most of you voted for A so I guess that's where the story is heading. People who wanted action/adventure please don't leave yet! I will still have action/adventure but not that much. As in after a couple of chapters, I will have a bit of action/adventure. So don't give up on this fic yet ok? Thanks!**

**Oh, I need ideas! What questions about relationships,dates etc. can Hiei ask Kurama? And what advice can Kurama give Hiei? If anyone has any ideas please submit to me? Thx ….**

_-Lene_


	14. Chapter 14

**Just in case people get confused:**

"Normal talking"

_"Telepathic conversations"_

'Thoughts'

* * *

"You want me to give you advice on relationships?" 

Hiei scowled. Bad bad idea. The fox is looking both surprised and amused at him at the same time. "Hn"

Kurama sighed and sat on his bed, looking at the fire apparition on his windowsill. Teaching a demon how to date, especially one like Hiei, can range from just a few days to forever. With Hiei, he votes for the latter.

"Let's see…You must of course, be the one who ask her out on a date."

"Why?"

"It's just always the guy who ask okay!" Kurama then quickly added when he saw Hiei opened his mouth to ask another question. "Don't ask me why again! I don't know! It's just this way."

"Hn. What do people do on dates_"_ Hiei frowned as he pronounced the unfamiliar word.

"Um, couples spend quality time together. They do what they like to do together." Kurama muttered slowly, rubbing his temple. He then turned to glare at Hiei. "That, does not includes going around slaying humans you don't like. No setting anything on fire either."

Hiei smirked at the fox. He never thought of that, now that it is brought up, it might prove an interesting idea. His smirk only earned him another glare from Kurama.

"I mean it, Hiei." Kurama said still glaring at Hiei. "When are you going to ask Kira?"

"Who said I was asking that onna."

"It doesn't need to be said."

"Hn"

"Well?"

"I don't know." Hiei admitted, turning around to look out of the window. "How do I ask?"

Kurama blinked. Well, how would he know? It's not like he's an expert on this sort of things.

'I could ask Yoko…' Kurama mused then winced. 'Although the only advice I can think of Yoko giving is jump straight into bed with the girl.'

"Fox!"

"Huh? Sorry Hiei, I must have spaced out. To answer your question, I'm not sure either." Kurama paused, Hiei is not gonna like his next sentence.

"You could ask Yusuke, after all, despite his denials, it's obvious he's in a sort of relationship with Keiko."

"I'm not asking a ningen!"

"Technically, he's not exactly a human…"

"Hn!"

"Just ask him okay?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kurama muttered then rubbed his temples. Sighing in relief when Hiei flitted off in the direction of the detective.

* * *

"Hahahaha- you want me to advise you on relationship?" Yusuke gasped from his laughing fit to stutter out that sentence. Looking at Hiei no-nonsense face, he started another round of laughing is ass off. 

Hiei waited calmly for the detective to stop laughing. When this whole deal is over, Kurama and Yusuke will be on the top of his to-kill list.

"Ok, ok" Yusuke calmed himself. He continued drinking his soda while thinking Hiei's problem over.

"Hm…What should one do if someone is constantly on his mind"

Hiei grinned sadistically and unsheathed his katana halfway. "Get rid of her."

Yusuke spat his soda out at Hiei and smacked him on the head. "You can't kill a person because she loves you, you idiot!"

Hiei scowled at Yusuke and wiped the soda off his face in distaste. This is going nowhere…

"Look Hiei, just ask her out on a date first and see how things go okay?" Yusuke sighed and continued. "Meanwhile, I'll try to see whether I can think up of anything else."

"Hn…"

* * *

"He is being such a jerk!" Kira whined as she buried her face in her couch. She had invited Keiko, Yukina, Botan and Shizuru over. Hey, a girl needs female only companions occasionally. 

"What's new?"

Kira scowled at Shizuru. "Thanks for the advice". She turned to Keiko sitting at her table drinking a glass of milk. "How do you get Yusuke to do anything?"

Keiko grinned at her. "I don't think you should follow the relationship between Yusuke and me" Keiko's eyebrows furrowed slightly as she tries to think of advice for Kira.

"Okay, have anyone ever admit they like you? Hiei not included, although I don't think he will admit it."

"Yup, a very annoying water demon. When I was young and my father was still around…so that was in makai."

"Er…ok…Then what did you do about it?"

"I blew him up!" Kira grinned happily and shot her claws out.

Keiko spat her milk out at Kira and smacked her on the head. "You can't kill a person because he loves you, you idiot!"

"Yah but, he was annoyingggg!" Kira whined and rubbed her head. Ouch…Keiko's slaps hurts like hell. No wonder Yusuke was always trying to avoid them.

"That's not a good enough reason" Keiko glared at Kira, also glaring at Shizuru who has started laughing slightly.

"Kira! No wonder I had to take that little boy who was crying when he died, because the girl he likes doesn't like him. Not to mention she blew him up. It was you! He cried all the way to spirit world!" Botan glared at the vertically challenged wolf demon.

"I didn't mean it" Kira grumbled, feeling slightly guilty. "Look, let's get back on track. How do I get Hiei to loosen up?"

"You should just let nature take it's course Kira-chan" Yukina offered her opinion softly.

"I guess, but waiting for him…is like waiting for…I don't know. It will take forever…"

* * *

Kira gasped for air as she sat down heavily against a tree. It was Thursday morning, she has been training since dawn and it's almost time for school to start. Reaching up, she brushed a stray strand of hair away and glanced at the figure across her. 

"You're going easy on me again."

"Hn"

"Damn it. How am I suppose to get stronger if you keep going easy on me!"

Her only response was a smirk. Hiei then closed his eyes smugly and relaxed against the tree opposite Kira.

Sighing, Kira closed her eyes as well and leaned against the thick trunk of a tree. She smiled slightly in contentment. It's so peaceful here. So relaxing. Far from civilization. It feels so right, to be here. Alone with Hiei.

Kira smacked her head with her hand without opening her eyes. Bad thoughts. One eye peeped slightly open when she heard someone snickering. Kira yelped and shot up when she found those crimson orbs right in front of her. She scooted several feet from Hiei and glared at him.

"Damn, you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Hiei lifted one eyebrow at her before assuming the position she was previously in. "You can't have a heart attack onna. Demons don't have a heartbeat."

"Shut up"

"Hn" Hiei smirked at her before quickly sobering up. Damn, how the hell was he suppose to ask her?

"Onna"

"Hm?" Kira muttered lazily as she lay down halfway on the ground.

"Wanttogooutwithme?"

Kira shot up and blinked. She stuck one finger into her ear briefly before replying. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, keeping up with the bored façade even though he wants to fidget like an idiot right there and then. "I said, want to go out with me? Friday, eight?"

Tilting her head sideways, Kira stared at Hiei. "Who are you? What have you done to Hiei?"

"Never mind" Hiei resisted the urge to lose his temper and destroy everything around him. Standing up, he prepared to leave, heart heavy with disappointment.

Before he could even take a step, he felt a weight on his back and automatically held on to Kira's legs.

"Of course I do silly… See ya!"

Smiling slightly, he briefly placed his hand on his cheek, where Kira's lips has been a second ago. He then went after Kira as she ran back home.

Stoic expression back, Hiei stared through her window, even though the curtains were drawn and he could only see her silhouette. Allowing a smile to creep through his features a second time, he relaxed against the tree he was in. A second later, the smile was replaced by a scowl as he caught sight of a little boy staring warily up at him.

"What are you looking at!" Hiei scowled heavily at the boy before flitting off. Baka ningens.

Kira smiled slightly at the sight of the black figure blurring off. Guess it didn't take forever after all…

* * *

"Jaganshi" 

"Hn"

"Kuwabara"

Silence.

Katashi glanced up from the attendance list. Where did that boy go? He turned to give Yusuke a questioning look.

"What?" Yusuke snapped rudely at him. "Don't look at me, how would I know?"

Kira glared at the teacher as he switched his look to her. "You ain't getting no answers from me."

Katashi sighed, then continued.

"Lorien"

"I ain't here"

"…right. Machiko"

Kira rested her head on her table as he continued marking attendance. She has no idea where Kuwabara went. She highly doubts Yusuke knows either. Kuwabara has been disappearing randomly and making up lame excuses when questioned.

Kira sighed then shifted so she's staring straight ahead. At the head of someone with very spiky hair.

"_What are you staring at onna_" 

"_Gee, I didn't know it's an offence to look ahead"_

"_Hn"_

Kira rolled her eyes and shut them. Time to sleep…

"Lorien!"

"What!"

"Come up here and do the question on the board"

"Whatever"

Kira strolled up to the board, taking her own sweet time. Snatching the marker from the teacher, she proceed to scribble furiously at the board.

Katashi settled at the teacher's desk and started going through a few papers, not paying attention to the girl grinning mischievously as she scribbled on the board.

Kira completed her last word and smiled with satisfaction as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. She quickly grabbed her backpack and ran for it, students from the same class right behind her to avoid the incoming temper.

Katashi stared in disbelief at the board filled with all kinds of profanities in several different languages. The nerve of that girl!

"Kira Lorien!"

* * *

Kira burst into laughter together with Yusuke who was sitting across her. Keiko looking disapprovingly at Kira while Hiei looks somewhat amused. 

"You really should stop being defiant towards Katashi-sensei Kira." Keiko muttered, smacking Yusuke who was beside her to make him stop laughing.

"It's not my fault that bastard likes picking on me" Kira replied indifferently then started picking at her lunch. She surveyed her lunch for a moment before her gaze landed on Hiei's. Abruptly, she switched their trays and started to happily dig in.

Hiei scowled at the girl. Nut case. Their lunch are exactly the same. Shrugging, he turned to stare aimlessly around while leaning against the wall conveniently behind the table they were sitting at.

"Dos anevone nowf ware Kuwbafa iz newae?" Yusuke mumbled through a mouthful of food. Translation: Does anyone know where Kuwabara is anyway?

"Nofe" Kira replied, understanding Yusuke perfectly. Reason? She is talking in the exact same language.

"Yusuke, Kira. Gross" Keiko muttered, then look up as a shadow fell over her. She ignored the girl behind her and pretended nothing happened.

Kira, however, wasn't so subtle.

"Hey! Move it bitch! You're blocking the sunlight!…On second thought, don't move, you make a good sunshade."

Valerie narrowed her eyes at the small girl yelling at her. Shrugging indifferently, she chose to ignore her and started wheedling to the guy sitting next to Kira.

"Come on, sit with us. Who wants to sit with this losers anyway?" Valerie laid a hand on the fire apparition's shoulders, smiling flirtatiously.

Kira muffled a snort of laughter and turned to Yusuke, matching mischievous grins on their faces.

"Bet she ends up with two broken limbs and a neck wound."

"Bet her 'pretty' face got marred and several bruises and wounds. Nothing broken."

"Loser be the winner's slave for a week."

"Deal"

Everyone watched as Hiei discreetly mauled the head cheerleader of the school. What it means by discreetly is no teachers saw it.

Lips curved into a smile. "I win."

* * *

**A/N: Hey can anyone help me think of a better summary for this story? The more I see the summary the more I don't like it.**

**Thanks a lot to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It's just that I'm one damn lazy person that I didn't give individual review responses.**

_-Lene_


	15. Chapter 15

"More please"

Kira gritted her teeth and stomped to the kitchen to get another glass of soda. Who knew Hiei was feelings so nice that day and didn't break any of the damn bitch limbs?

"Here's your damn soda"

Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are we forgetting something?"

"…Master Yusuke"

If looks could kill, Botan will have a lovely time ferrying Yusuke a dozen times to Reikai.

Yusuke smiled with satisfaction and leaned back on Kira's couch, on a big pile of cushions he has ordered his 'slave' to fetch. "Now give me a massage, _slave._"

Kuwabara was laughing like an idiot at the things Kira has to do for Yusuke. The rest has questioned him why he wasn't around previously and he has simply said he has other things to do.

Kurama shook his head out of sympathy for Kira, he then returned to his book, smiling slightly at the pissed off look on the fire apparition face as Kira tentatively started massaging Yusuke's shoulders.

Hiei growled slightly under his breath everytime Kira touched Yusuke. The damn detective will pay for this…

"Good! Now go upstairs and wear your most reveal-" Yusuke started stuttering when Hiei's katana wandered and his three eyes glowed dangerously. "Er…I mean, fetch me more pillows." Yusuke muttered and inched slightly away from Hiei. Gee, protective much?

Kira stifled a laugh at the look on Yusuke face before sighing and stomp upstairs. A second later, she tumbled down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bloody hell! Koenma! You can't just pop out of nowhere!"

"I can" The prince of Reikai in his teenage form gave Kira a wry look before coming down the stairs, conveniently using Kira as a carpet as he walked past her.

"I need you spirit detectives on a mission. And yes, that includes you as well Kira. This is a relatively simple mission. Apparently, someone had cut a hole in the Kekkai barrier. I want all of you to stand guard at the opening to make sure no demons pass through. My men will work on repairing the hole in the barrier while all of you are guarding it. Got it?"

"Aye captain"

Shooting a dirty look at Kira, he left with a poof, leaving behind a portal for them.

"All right! Time to kick some demon butt!"

"Wait for me Urameshi!"

Kira eyed the portal warily. She has no doubt it leads to the other side of the Kekkai barrier. The Makai side. They obviously have to be on that side to make sure demons doesn't pass through while the barrier is being repaired.

Sighing, Kira shrugged then walked through it. 'Hello home-I-haven't-seen-in-eight-years-since-my-parents-died.'

Upon appearing on the other side with Hiei and Kurama right behind her, Kira yelped and ducked together with the two behind her as Kuwabara's sword missed them narrowly. At the same time slicing off the head of a random demon behind them.

"Kuwabara you dolt!"

"Sorry guys!"

Unsheathing her katana she has grabbed before leaving, Kira smirked as she watched Hiei does the same and Kurama transformed his rose into his infamous rose whip.

"What a bunch of idiots…" Kira muttered as she kicked a demon away while slicing another into half. "You think they will have some sense to keep away from the barrier when they see someone protecting it. But noo, they still think that they can get through. Look! There are spirit detectives at the opening of the barrier! Let's all gather round and be killed! Whee, time to die!"

Yusuke snorted with amusement as he punched a demon behind Kira and overheard Kira's muttering. He spared a glance at the amount of demons still trying to get through them. 'Oh man, this will take forever…unless…'

"Spirit gun!"

Kira hugged the ground for the second time. Pretty soon, she's gonna be dating the ground if they keep meeting like that.

Yusuke scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as four pairs of eyes glared at him. "Hehe, sorry?"

"One of these days, my death will be caused by either you or the idiot."

"Hey! I resent that! I have perfect aim, thank you very much!"

"So do I! Besides! You're so small it's hard to even try to hit you! Midget!"

"Take that back you big buffoon!"

Kurama and Hiei sweatdropped at the three of them bickering. None of them was bothering to whack the demons around them. Why? Because half of them are finished thanks to Yusuke's attack while the other half are following Kurama's and Hiei's example and were being very, very interested in the argument Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kira were having.

"What are you looking at!" The three of them growled out at the same time then glared at each other. Turning their backs on each other, they decided the vent their anger in a healthy way. By using the demons around them.

Hiei and Kurama watched the show playing in front of them calmly. Kira was swiping cleanly through the demons with her katana. Kuwabara was hacking furiously at the demons around him. Anyone who was near Yusuke was greeted with a punch and knocked out instantly.

Sighing, the two former criminals joined in the fray as well, staying well out of reach of the other three.

* * *

"One-hundred and ninety two! Beat that!"

"Haha! I beat you midget! One-hundred and ninety five!"

"Feh! Two-hundred and thirteen!"

"Damn" Kira and Kuwabara cursed simultaneously while Yusuke gloated happily. Stucking out her feet, Kira whistled innocently as Yusuke tripped in his victory dance.

Koenma had opened a portal back to Kira's house after the hole in the barrier has been repaired. For now, they were all lying tiredly around the house.

Kira's pointy ears twitched as Yusuke started cursing with his face still in her carpet. In the excitement of killing those demons, some of her wolf features have popped out. Leaving her looking like a human but with ears, claws and tail of a wolf.

"That. Can't be hygienic" Yusuke stated flatly as he watched Kira licked happily at a small wound on her arm. "And I think I know who she learnt it from" Yusuke turned to look accusingly at Hiei doing the same thing, whom 'hn-ed' and quickly stopped licking.

"Leave her alone Yusuke. Wolves lick their wounds when they get hurt. It's not unusual."

"Whatever you say foxboy" Yusuke yawned and ran a hand through his hair which was messed up after the fight. "I'm going, see ya guys"

"Me too. Shizuru must be worried."

Kira stopped her licking and watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara walked out. She then went upstairs and came down with towels, throwing one to Kurama.

"Don't want Shiori to worry when she sees her son come back bloodied and dirty." She grinned mischievously. "Not to mention his oh-so-perfect hair is ruined." She burst into laughter as Kurama's hand automatically shot up to his hair and glared at her. "You can use the bathroom in the guest room."

Turning to her other guest, she threw another towel at him. "You can take the one in my room if you want. The bathroom on this floor is faulty."

"Hn" Hiei caught the towel and stood up. "What about you"

"I'll wait"

Kira watched as the black figure went upstairs. She turned her gaze to the clock and grinned slightly. 8 p.m.

Just 24 hours more…

* * *

"Hieiiiiiii…hurry upp…I need to GO!" Kira whimpered, jiggling the bathroom doorknob.

"Hn"

Kira scowled at the response before sitting down in front of the bathroom and leaning against the door. "If I make a mess out here it's your fault."

She frowned at the door and jumped up when she heard an amused grunt from inside. "The hell! Hurry up!" Kira banged on the door, before leaning on it to try to push the door open with her body.

"Will you stop making that horrible din onna!"

Kira's eyes widened as the door suddenly open and she fell down with it. Blinking, she stared down at Hiei's face, her eyes travelling downwards to Hiei's torso.

'That's one helluva fine body he have…ack! Gotta stop thinking like that!'

Hiei smirked as he read her mind. Amused at the blush creeping up her face when she realized he read her mind because his Jagan is glowing.

"You know, you two are in the wrong position. I always thought it was the guy who should be on top."

Kira's blush grew at Kurama's comment and quickly got up from Hiei. She shot a glare at the red-haired figure at the doorway. Gold slightly peeping through those green eyes.

"Hmph!" She grunted then pushed Hiei out of the bathroom before slamming the bathroom door.

Hiei narrowed his eyes as the fox walked off grinning. Stupid kitsune.

* * *

"Move over"

"Move over yourself!…Fat ass…"

Kira twitched and shoved Yusuke away to make more space for herself. Stretching out on the hard cement, she yawned and made herself more comfortable.

Yusuke grumbled to himself and turned to lie on his side. Damn…school sucks. Why did he come in the first place anyway?

Oh yeah, Keiko wants him to.

Speaking of Keiko, Yusuke winced, his ears will get blast off if she comes up to the roof to find him. Knowing her, she probably will.

His eyes drifted lazily to the door as it slammed open, Kuwabara stepped out breathing heavily.

"Urameshi! You skipped again! You're gonna repeat this year if you keep doing that!"

Yusuke snorted and ignored Kuwabara. Honestly, that guy nags too much.

"Kira! Not you too!" Kuwabara sighed and look at the two teens sprawled out on the roof. He started grinning when he heard Keiko climbing up behind him.

"Yusuke!"

"Holy shit! Bye!"

"Get back here!" Keiko yelled in annoyance as Yusuke flashed past her and ran off. She sighed in exasperation before going after him.

Kuwabara looked at the seemingly asleep girl. His eyes glowed slightly with despair as if he was fighting an internal battle. He took a small step towards Kira, hands starting to glow as he summoned his power.

"Hn, what are you doing baka?"

"Hiei!" Kuwabara jumped in surprise before quickly diminishing the glow from his hand. "Don't sneak up on me shrimp!"

"Hn"

"Whatever…I'm gonna go find Urameshi" The tall boy quickly left and slammed the door behind him.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at him before shrugging slightly. He turned his attention to Kira as she shifted in her nap.

Kneeling on one knee, Hiei prodded the girl on the shoulder, his face shifted to annoyance when Kira swatted at his hand and grumbled incoherently.

"I have a cookie…"

"Cookie! Where!" Kira jumped up and looked around frantically. Her sight fell on the smirking fire apparition and she scowled. "Jerk"

"Hn, if I have to go through this ningen torture, so do you. So stop napping"

"Whatever" Kira hugged Hiei slightly from behind before leaving the roof. "Hurry up then slowpoke."

* * *

Kira stared at herself in the mirror, then glanced towards the small clock beside the table. The red numbers 8:05 blinked back at her.

"Why am I getting so nervous over a simple date?"

Her reflection looked back silently at her. Dark blue hair tied up in a simple ponytail. Layered blue bangs framed her face together with a few silver strands. Bright defiant eyes stared back. Her hair and eyes are the most intriguing features of hers.

Where is he? 

Kira nervously fingered her silver chain. She didn't especially doll herself up. Just a simple black sleeveless t-shirt, black pants with a couple of chains. Dark fingerless gloves covered her hands. A silver ring rested on top of her left ear.

Makeup? Hate it.

Sighing, she pushed herself up from her chair. Fingering a silver dagger, she slipped it into her outfit.

"Damn, I need to relax…Not to mention stop talking to myself…"

Taking two steps down at a time, she strolled to the kitchen and yanked open the cabinet. Taking out a bottle of amber liquid.

Bringing the bottle to the living room together with a glass, she slowly started drinking, steadily gaining speed as she went along. Every now and then, those crystal blue eyes flicked nervously to the wall clock before shifting to the door.

8:43.

_Maybe something crop up…_

8:58.

_Maybe he got caught in the traffic jam…_

9:02.

_Oh yah, he doesn't drive…_

9:12.

_Damn it! Where is he!

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok, I'm feeling guilty everytime I see a review cause I didn't give respond…so I'm gonna start giving response… whenever I have time that is…starting from chapter 14 reviews… people who are no interested in seeing them, just skip the response part…. **

**XxXRoseVixenXxX: **I'm not really sure what you're in love with T.T…I'm that much of an idiot…if you mean the story…thanks …

**BlueWater26: **Thanks for the awesome comment…hope you enjoyed this chapter…

**Sausuge:** You reviewed almost every chapter…I'm so touched T.T…okay, anyway, thanks for reviewing! You seem to have some similar traits to Kira don't you --''…no offense…well, thanks again…

**Brezzybrez: **I will, don't worry…this story is probably gonna last for some time…thanks for reviewing….

**Emma: **You don't have to write a long review…it's great enough that you actually review Thanks…

**Kurayamihikari: **Glad you like my story and you don't have to be sorry for…erm…I'm not sure what you're saying sorry for--…anyway, thanks for reviewing my story!

**Cherryblossoms21: **I feel that the summary doesn't really describe my story so yahs ''…Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for your review!

**And to the reviewers of previous chapters, thanks to all of you too!**

-_Lene_


	16. Chapter 16

Ruby eyes snapped open in shock. His katana slipped out of his grasp and hit the ground with a loud clanging sound. Jerking the fire apparition out of his shock.

'Damn it…'

He quickly picked up his katana and scaled a tree, locating the tall clock in a distance. Guilt flashed through his eyes when he saw the long hand pointing on top and the short hand straight to the left. Nine…

Hiei took off immediately. One hand on the side of his head. He has been training with his dragon of the darkness flame and it has totally exhausted him. It's enough of a miracle that he actually became conscious at this time.

_I'm sorry…_

* * *

"Kira I-"

Eyes widened, Hiei quickly ducked as a silver dagger whizzed past his head and impaled the tree behind him. Shifting his vision from the dagger to the doorway, guilt and regret ran through him when he saw the hurt and angry eyes looking at him.

"I-"

Bang!

Hiei winced and rubbed his nose where the door slammed on it. He knocked cautiously. "Come on, I'm sorry!"

"Go away!"

Hearing her stomp up the stairs from outside, he quickly went up the tree next to her bedroom window and stuck his head through the luckily opened window. Before hurriedly pulling his head out to prevent it from being chopped off by the window.

"Onna!"

Kira glared at him as he mouthed to her through the clear window. Mouthing back 'go to hell', she drew the curtain shut and refused to look at him.

"Damn it…" The fire apparition muttered and leaned back against the tree. Looking down, he saw the same boy he saw when he asked Kira out.

"Stop staring at me you stupid boy!" Hiei snarled at the boy and threw a rather large branch down. The poor boy gave a small squeak of fear before scurrying off.

Hiei took a deep breath and sat down on the branch while staring forlornly at the window.

_Give me another chance…_

* * *

Kira stared emotionlessly at her ceiling, willing herself not to shed any tears. How could he forget?

_Just how much do I mean to you?…_

Groaning, she flipped around and buried her face in her bed. What does she expect from Hiei?

Kira lifted her head slightly and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from the stand beside her bed. She then started to scribble furiously on the paper.

_Cocky, cold, arrogant, bad attitude, short-tempered…_

Kira stared at the list and sighed softly.

_And so damn hot…_

"Damn it" Kira muttered and crumpled up the piece of paper. The points she written are exactly why she has fallen for him.

Why must relationships be so goddamn complicated!

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko and Yukina looked nervously at the two demons sulking at the two ends of the table. Both of them were turning their back to the table to avoid looking at each other.

"Dare I ask what happened?" Kurama asked cautiously.

"No" "Hn"

"…Okay…"

The red head turned to the others for help, yet all he received were shrugs. Kurama sighed as everyone fell silent. Their food untouched in front of them. None of them felt like eating in the tense atmosphere Kira and Hiei provided.

The silence lasted until someone can't take it anymore.

"What crawled up your asses and died, shrimps!" Yelling that, Kuwabara then quickly cowered when the both of them glared at him.

"Look, everything's fine okay" Kira muttered, totally contradicting herself by shooting a glare at Hiei.

Hiei just 'hn-ed' and shift uncomfortably in his seat. He refused to look at her and stared away, suppressing the blush of embarrassment from creeping up his face.

"Need the restroom" Kira muttered then stood up, walking briskly to the restroom of the fast food restaurant they were in.

Hiei scowled when someone pushed him out of his seat, he turned and glared at the guilty detective. Who returned the glare and pointed in the direction of the restroom.

"Go after her!" Yusuke hissed and urged Hiei along.

"Hn, you want me to go into the female's restroom?"

"Wait outside then!"

Without replying, Hiei walked off and stopped a few feet in front of the entrance to the female's toilet. Giving Yusuke a 'happy now?' look and receiving a grin in reply.

Hiei leaned against the wall as he waited. He don't even know why the detective ask him to go after Kira for. Glaring back at the table, he saw all off them conveniently ignoring him and chattering amongst themselves.

_Thud. Thud. Thump!_

'The hell?' Hiei thought and peered cautiously into the open door of the restroom. 'What in the world is that onna doing?'

Kira sighed in relief everytime her head met the wall. Her forehead wrinkled with confusion when she smashed into a softer object than the wall.

"What, are you doing onna?"

"None of your business" Kira retorted then turned to stomp out of the restroom.

Hiei rubbed his temples and grabbed Kira's wrist before she could go. "Look. I'm _sorry _ok? I promise, I'll make it up to you…"

Kira stared adamantly at the wall although her heart was starting to forgive him despite her internal struggle not to give in. She avoided looking at his eyes as he turned her around to face him.

"Kira…" Hiei lifted her chin up to force her to look at him. His eyes showing her he was sincerely sorry for what he had done. "I'm really, really sorry…I'll make it up to you. I promise"

Both of them stared in each other in silence for some time. Hiei's eyes shone with sincerity as he stared into Kira's eyes.

Sighing, Kira buried her face in Hiei and grumbled softly. "Jerk" She poked him in the chest everytime she said a word. "You.Owe.Me.Big.Time."

Hiei gave his famous smirk and rested his head on top of hers. "Hn…"

Relaxing in his arms, Kira smiled slightly. The heavy burden on her heart lifted as she felt Hiei ran his fingers through her hair slightly. While Hiei's features took on a contented look as the soft strands twined through his fingers.

Of course, such contentment don't last long.

"Ahhh! Pervert! There's a guy in the female's bathroom! He's molesting a girl in here! Somebody help!"

* * *

Hiei twitched in annoyance as everyone burst into laughter for the umpteenth time since they reached Kurama's house. Even the fox is hiding a grin behind his hand and Yukina was trying to smother her giggles.

"Guyyysss! It's not funny" Kira muttered and tried to glare at Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko and Yukina all at once. "Besides, I bet the woman is completely loony anyway." Kira added, twirling a finger next to her head for emphasis.

"Hiei…female's toilet…molest…" Is all Yusuke can stuttered out before laughing helplessly again. He tried to sober himself and turned to the fire apparition, cocking up an eyebrow suggestively.

"So Hiei…your hands must have wandered to cause the woman to think you were molesting Kira…Tell me, felt anything interesting?"

"Detective…" Hiei growled softly and reached for his katana.

"I was just joking!" Yusuke screamed and cowered behind Kira when the sharp object swung dangerously near him.

"Hn!"

Keiko whacked Yusuke on the head before stating primly. "It's not funny Yusuke."

"Keiko! I love you!" Kira exclaimed as she tried to hug Keiko, happy that one of them isn't making fun of the episode back at the restaurant.

"At least I think it isn't…" Keiko bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

Kira scowled when she saw Keiko fighting from laughter. "Oh never mind. You people stinks."

Yawning, she stretched herself on Kurama's couch. Damn…Saturday noon and there's nothing better to do…

"Come on guys! Let's hit the movies! We can have a movie marathon…" Kira propped herself up on the couch as she made the suggestion.

"Beats lying around here with nothing to do. I'm in."

"Me too!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hn"

Turning to the girls, Kira opened her eyes wide and gave them a pleading look. "You can't leave me alone with the guys…"

"I really have to finish my assignments…" Keiko started. Kira forced her eyes wider, quivering her bottom lip slightly. Add in Yusuke giving her the puppy dog look, Keiko sighed, she really don't stand a chance. "Fine."

"Genkai said I could be out all day if I want today. I'll be more then happy to accompany you Kira-chan."

"Yay!" Kira jumped up happily and rushed out of the door. "I'll get the tickets!"

Yusuke and Kurama gave each other a wary look as Hiei flitted off after her.

"You know, I swear those two are bipolar."

"Bottom statement, they are one fucked-up couple"

"Yusuke!"

"Fine, dysfunctional couple"

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have seven seats together! What kind of cinema is this!"

"Mamm, pplease calm dowwn…"

"If you don't give me seven seats together for this movie, stupid ticket-vendor boy, I swear I will rip ou- mmph!"

Glaring at Hiei out of the corner of her eye, she grinned and licked him on the hand, slobbering as much as possible over it. Kira smirked in satisfaction as Hiei removed his hand and stared at it in distaste.

"Onna…" Hiei growled at Kira, unable to find a word to describe what she done.

Sticking her tongue out at Hiei, she turned back to yell at the boy at the ticket counter who was cowering behind it.

"You know what? I don't bloody hell care anymore. Just give me seven tickets for that show." Kira randomly point at a movie advertisement.

"Her-re ma-amm…" Stuttered the boy and shoved seven tickets at her. Not even bothering to collect the money for the tickets.

Kurama raised an eyebrow as Kira and Hiei walked back to the group. "What happened to that boy Kira?"

"How would I know?"

"…Right"

Grinning at Kurama's suspicious look, she turned to distribute the tickets.

"Now let's see…two pair of tickets next to each other…and the other three together. Who gets which?"

Neatly tweaking one of the pair of tickets, Yusuke lead a slightly blushing Keiko into the theatre, smirking when he saw what movie they were going to watch.

"Next?'

_"That idiot is not sitting next to my sister alone!"_

Kurama stifled a laugh. He took the three tickets together and turned to Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Shall we?"

Yukina nodded happily, oblivious to the fact Kuwabara was looking disappointedly at Kurama.

_"You owe me Hiei"_

"_Hn. Whatever fox!"_

"Right. Guess that leave us…" Kira bit her lip and walked after the rest.

"Hn"

"Come on…" Kira dragged Hiei along by one arm. Earning a few 'Look! What a cute couple' comments from a few elderly people nearby.

"Stay out of my business old hags!" Kira yelled and stormed into the theatre. Busybodies.

Settling down into their seats, Kira could make out Yukina's and Kurama's striking coloured hair right in front of them. With Keiko right in front of Yukina.

"Where did that idiot and buffoon go?"

"Snacks" Came the simple reply from Kurama.

"Oh" Kira muttered then slumped back into her seat, glancing out of the corner of her eye at the fire apparition beside her.

"Gee, you need to loosen up" Kira gave Hiei a nudge, commenting about the stiff posture he is currently in.

"Hn"

Shrugging, Kira leaned her head on his shoulder, waiting for the two idiots to be back and the show to start.

Hiei gave a glance at her head resting on his shoulders before mentally shrugging. 'I did promise to make it up to her anyway…'Hiei thought, before hesitantly pulling her closer via a hand on her waist.

"Whoa! The movie haven't even start and you two are starting already?"

"Shut up Yusuke/detective" Came the two indifferent replies. Not really paying much attention to the boy holding a massive amount of junk food in his arms.

Pulling slightly away from Hiei, Kira grinned as she helped herself to a few snacks they bought. Earning two 'hey!'. She stuck out her tongue at them before snuggling back into Hiei's hold.

The two boys stared at the couple warily. Idiots they may be, but they are not going to grab back their snacks and risk getting their hands chopped off. Especially with the dangerous glare Hiei is giving. They shrugged before weaving through the people and to their seats.

"That's mine Urameshi!"

"Oh stuff it, idiot"

"Why you!"

"Sit down and shut up already!" Kira yelled, throwing a bag of chips at the offending object, er head, blocking her view.

Muttering something about a certain stupid spirit detective, a rude ice wolf and a red head being a light bulb, Kuwabara sat down with a huff. Watching the show start with a black face.

* * *

**A/N: Look! I updated twice in a week! You guys should be grateful! Hiei is dead isn't he? Grins A lot of people are gonna kill him for not showing up for the date…don't worry, they WILL have a date eventually. So please don't kill him yet, I still need him to continue the story…**

**I'm sorry I made them make up so fast. But hey, Hiei didn't REALLY intentionally ditched Kira. He just...well forgot. Heck, doesn't matter, this chapter is a bit weird anyway…**

**Review response:**

**Kurayamihikari:** Well, he did forget. He's kinda out of character in this chapter isn't he…oh well. Thanks for reviewing again!

**The Shadows Hide All: **Glad you find it funny. Yusuke always did strike me as a bit of a hentai, but I think I might have overdid it a little. And Hiei can and did blow Kira off . Thanks for reviewing!

**Cherryblossoms21: **You're welcome. Please don't kill Hiei, you can kill him after I finish the story …I really hope he didn't hear me say that….

**Sausuge: **Help me thank your friend for saying it rocks . Glad you like this story and Hiei was, 'busy'. Lol. Hope you continue reading and reviewing this fic. Thanks!

**BleedingAngels911:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**MikoHatome: **Well, now you know why he's late…Thanks for saying it's cool!

**BlueWater26:** I feel kinda bad for her too…being anyone's, especially Yusuke's, slave isn't very appealing. Thanks for reviewing my story

**KawaiiMe-srs:** Yep, Hiei skip out on the date. Sorta. But who can blame that little fire apparition who is clueless in relationships? Thanks for reviewing.

**Sunshine14586: **Hey thanks! I'll try to do more romance, but romance with Hiei isn't that easy . What with his bad attitude and 'showing feelings is a sign of weakness', its rather hard to write a love story on him. Thanks for the review.

**Rokosho-13: **Sweatdrops I don't think you can find him in a sweet snow container, despite how small he is. I have this image of Hiei peeping out of the container covered in sweet snow when I read your review though. I'm weird I know. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Please read my other fic! I just started it and I rather like the way the first chapter turns out to be. The story is called Forbidden Attraction, featuring a young dragon named Naiya who Hiei met while he was with the thieves. Full summary is inside the story. Please read and review it! Thank you!**

_-Lene_


	17. Chapter 17

"Aww! I didn't know the two shrimps could look so cute"

"Well, go wake them up!"

"No way! I don't want my head chopped off! You go wake them!"

"Gee, I love to. Except I don't have any feeling in my arm anymore" Yusuke muttered, glaring at Keiko. He had hope Keiko would seek protection from him during the horror movie. Instead, all he gotten was a half numbed arm thanks to Keiko continuously gripping his arm.

Kuwabara didn't reply Yusuke; he just started sniggering at the red fingerprints on Yusuke's arm. Earning him a punch on the head.

"Hey! I thought your arm has no feeling Urameshi!"

"It does now!"

Kurama sighed and turned to look at the two dozing demons. Kira was lying on Hiei's shoulders, although her head looked like it's going to fall off his shoulder anytime. One of Hiei's arms was draped casually across her waist. Hiei himself was leaning back in his seat, his two feet propped up on the seat in front of him. _'That would explain the kick I felt during the show' _Kurama thought with an annoyed look, rubbing his head where Hiei had kicked him.

"Yoo-hoo…Wake-y wake-y!" Kuwabara cautiously prodded Kira on the shoulder, taking care not to stand too near her. Receiving no response, he grew bolder and stepped straight up to her face, yelling at her to wake up right in front of her.

Kira squinted one eye open and was greeted by Kuwabara yelling like an idiot right in her face.

"Ahhh! Monster!"

"Monster! Where!" Kuwabara jumped back and look around nervously.

"Oh. It was you, and here I thought it was a monster. What a mistake."

"Of course! How could I, 'The Great Kuwabara Kazuma', look like an ugly monster!"

"…Actually, I was thinking a monster would probably look better. But well, what the heck."

"Why you little-!" Kuwabara started angrily, but quickly stopped when he saw Hiei's eyes shot open and glared at him. Kira grinned to herself. She had to add another point to her 'list'. _Protective._

"Guys? As amusing as this little act is, I have to get home" Keiko angled herself between Kuwabara and Hiei to stop their glaring match.

"So do I"

"I have to go too. Genkai will be worried if I stayed out too long."

"I will send you safely back my beloved Yukina-chan!"

"Come on Keiko, I'll send you home"

"Bye!"

"So much for the movie marathon…Gee, some friends they are" Kira muttered, watching all of them go, leaving her alone with Hiei. Sighing, she grabbed the hand of the fire apparition beside her and pulled him along. "Come on, you can crash at my place tonight."

"Hn…"

There was silence between the two of them as they strolled along, both of them simply enjoying the company of each other. As stars started to dot the skies, Kira sighed contently. She loved the night; there was just something about it that made her feel relaxed and peaceful.

Kira glanced down at their joined hands. She had let go shortly after she grabbed him, yet, after a moment of hesitance, Hiei had claimed her hand back and refused to let go. Blinking in surprise when a drop of water fell on her, Kira looked up quizzically at the sky.

"Rain…"

Hiei gave her a glance. Kira was looking up happily as raindrops started to fall faster. The sight of her smile brought a small quirk to his lips, which he quickly suppressed. He looked at her as she stuck her tongue out and caught a raindrop. The rain has dampened her hair and clothes, making them clung to her body.

After a whole minute of walking slowly in the rain and getting soaked to the skin, Hiei finally spoke up. A few strands of his hair had hung over his eyes, thanks to the rain.

"Onna, you're going to get ill"

"No I won't"

Hiei rolled his eyes. He couldn't wait to provoke her and say 'I told you so' when she did get ill.

Kira smiled slightly to herself when she found herself covered with the black cloak. _'Caring…I think'_

"Thanks Hiei."

"Hn"

Grinning, she turned around and faced Hiei, who looked at her curiously. Leaning slightly forward, she gave him a small kiss on his lips, smirking at the slightly dazed look on his face. "I mean it. Thanks. For everything."

Kira laughed and ran the rest of the way home. Before she could open the door, she was shoved gently against it, with arms pining against her shoulders.

"He he…I can explain…err…" Kira stuttered as Hiei smirked at her. His face just inches away from hers. His crimson eyes gleamed with mischief as he advanced.

"Finish what you started"

* * *

Kurama turned around and walked in another direction. He had forgotten to tell Kira that Koenma had wanted to talk with her. Strolling up to her house, he stopped short a few feet from the door. His mouth hung open slightly in surprise at the show in front of Kira's house. 

"Wrong house" Kurama announced to himself and walked off. Koenma can wait.

* * *

Kira wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck and deepened the kiss. Her whole weight leaned against the door as Hiei sandwiched her between him and the door. His arms crept around her waist and held her closer. 

"Mmf- Ow!"

Kira grumbled from the ground. She had accidentally turned the doorknob, causing the door to open and her to fall down with Hiei on top of her.

"Hn" Hiei muttered and kicked the door close without getting off Kira. He supported himself up by his arms before leaning down to continue.

Kira smirked as she felt Hiei's tongue poked at her lips. She clamped her lips shut and grinned as Hiei poked harder. Hiei smirked as well and bite down on her lips, causing her mouth to open in surprise and allowing him entrance.

"Hmm…you cheated" Kira mumbled, pulling Hiei down next to her.

"Hn" Hiei muttered, his mouth engaged in more interesting activity than talking.

Kira felt his hands tugged up her shirt as their tongues fought for dominance. Breaking free from the kiss, she stopped his hands from doing what they are doing.

"Hiei, not now"

"Sorry…"

Kira gave him a smile to show she didn't mean any hard feelings. Giving him one last kiss, she strolled to the kitchen.

"Hungry?"

"Hn…No"

Shrugging, Kira grabbed a bag of cookies and started munching on them, leaning against the counter as she ate.

Kira gave a small laugh when his lips covered hers again, his hands cupped her face as he poked open her mouth again. Her eyes closed with enjoyment as she sat back on the counter.

Kira gasped for breath as they finally stopped. Hiei smirked at her heavily blushing face and sat down backwards on a chair. He knew he was looking slightly like a tomato himself, but right now, he don't really care.

Kira's face took on a wondering expression as her tongue felt about in her mouth. She then laughed and looked at the fire apparition smirking at her.

"Hiei, give me back my cookie"

Extracting the soggy treat from his mouth, he offered it back to her.

"…Never mind, keep it"

Hiei shrugged and ate it, watching as Kira finished the rest of her cookies.

Kira eyed herself and Hiei critically when she finished eating. They were both dripping wet from the rain and there was puddles of rainwater all over the kitchen.

"We need to take a bath"

"Hn. We?"

"Separately" Kira replied, sticking her tongue out at him as she went up the stairs. "You can use the guestroom's"

After shutting the bathroom door, Kira turned the shower on to the highest temperature then stepped into the steaming hot shower with a sigh. She knew Hiei was trying to make it up to her for not turning up for the date.

"It's actually working" Kira muttered amusedly to herself as she scrubbed herself. She couldn't deny that she liked Hiei's sudden affections.

Kira stepped out of her bathroom and was greeted with a towel almost smacking into her face. Glaring at Hiei, she tossed their towels into the hamper. She was dressed ready for bed, with a black t-shirt too big for her and a pair of comfy shorts. Kira gave the fire apparition on her windowsill a glance and shrugged, not like he never saw her in these before.

"You're going to stay there all night?"

"Hn. Go to sleep onna"

"Mmf…" Kira muttered sleepily into her pillow before shifting over to one side of her bed.

"We can share if you want…" Kira looked over at Hiei and gave a small grin before burying herself in her pillows. "I don't really care, this bed is too damn big anyway"

"Hn…"

Hiei was only dressed in his black pants with no shirt. Shrugging he climbed in beside her, facing in the other direction. Kira was right; this bed is so big that there is a space for another person between them even though both of them are taking up quite a lot of the bed.

Turning back to face Kira, Hiei's eyes soften as he stared at the peacefully sleeping girl. Brushing a few strands of silver hair off her face, he gave a small smirk before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Kira shivered as she buried herself deeper into the bed. Covering up a small sneeze, she glared at the still sleeping fire apparition. Damn it, Hiei's prediction had come true and she now had a small cold thanks to yesterday. 

'_Still,'_ Kira thought then grinned and scooted closer to Hiei. _'I have my own personal radiator'_

"Hn. Do I look like a radiator onna?"

Kira gave him a grin as his eyes open slightly. "Yep"

Hiei rolled his eyes before drowsily hugging Kira closer to him. He stifled a laugh when he heard Kira gave a sneeze.

"Told you"

"Yeah yeah, whatever"

Hiei gave Kira a look as she sneezed again.

"How the hell did you catch a cold when you are an ice demon."

"Beats me"

Hiei reluctantly loosen his hold as Kira wriggled about and sat up. "Come on lazy pig. We can't lie here the whole day"

Kira yelped as Hiei yanked her back down on the bed. He gave a smirk and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Who says we can't?"

"I did" Kira muttered before grinning slightly. She gave him a short kiss on the lips before getting up quickly when his grip loosens slightly.

"Hn" Hiei got up as well and left the room for Kira to change.

Kira grinned as she watched Hiei walk out. Cute.

* * *

Yusuke grumbled as he walked over to Kira's house with Kurama and Kuwabara by his side. Stupid Koenma. Just like him to give them a mission on a Sunday. 

As Yusuke was about to knock on Kira's door, his sour face turned into a mischievous grin when he heard muffled sounds from inside. Pressing his ear to the wooden door, he motioned for the other two to be quiet and listen to the inside.

"Hiei! Come on! Faster!"

"I go as I bloody damn well please onna."

"Jerk…ow! Why you do that for!"

"Hn. Keep quiet onna."

Yusuke widened his eyes at the other two before gulping. "Um, you think they are doing what I think they are doing?"

Kurama gave him a calm look before shrugging while Kuwabara's face took on an alarmed look.

"No way! The shrimp and the shorty at it?"

Yusuke gave a determined look before slapping one hand over his eyes and slamming the door open.

"Hey! No sex in here!"

"Yeah! What he said!" Kuwabara followed suit and barged into Kira's house.

Kurama gave the two demons sitting in front the TV a shrug when they looked at him inquiringly.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke. They aren't doing anything" The fox informed them calmly before sitting down on the couch.

Kira cracked up in laughter while pointing at the two idiots still standing in her doorway. Hiei gave a smirk at the ridiculous sight of Yusuke and Kuwabara covering their eyes.

The detective peeped through his hand before completely removing his hand when he realized the two aren't doing anything.

"What are you doing then!" Yusuke demanded. "What's with the faster thing!"

Wordlessly, the two of them pointed in unison at the controller in Hiei's hands before pointing at the TV screen. Where a car had currently smashed into the side of the racecourse it is in.

Kurama started laughing together with Kira while Hiei suppressed his laughter at the indignant look on Yusuke's face.

"How was I suppose to know" The detective grumbled incoherently before smacking the oaf beside him who still have his eyes closed.

There was silence as all of them stared at each other in awkward silence.

"Okay…Why the hell are you guys here for?"

"Oh yah! Some idiot torn open the Kekkai barrier AGAIN! Koenma wants us to go over to his office instead of him coming personally here. Lazy ass."

Kurama, Hiei and Kira sweat dropped at him before leaving for Reikai, ignoring the beginning of a bicker coming from behind them.

* * *

"Why did you take such a long time to get here! As I am speaking more and more demons are-" 

"How long do you think he will last?"

"Beats me"

Koenma glared at the company in his office. None of them were listening to him rant on and on. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kira was staring at random places instead of looking at him. The blank expression they have obviously showing the young prince they weren't listening.

Kurama was looking at him. But by the lack of response from him, Koenma is willing to bet his binky he wasn't listening either.

As for Hiei, no one can make him listen to what he doesn't want to. Koenma groaned before stopping his lecture, why does he even bother?

"Well! Since none of you are going to listen to me, you guys better get going." Koenma twitched when no one responded. "Are you deaf! I said go!"

The five of them hurriedly left the office and entered the portal made for them. Leaving Koenma to vent his exasperation out at Jorge.

Being an ogre and working for Koenma sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

Hiei looked in concern at the ice wolf fighting besides him as she sneezed yet another time. He gave a grunt of annoyance as he sliced off the head of a demon behind her. Stubborn onna. He had tried to prevent her from coming along this mission yet she insists on coming. Seeing how Hiei always fall for the puppy dog look she pulls, he really didn't stand a chance in going against her. 

Sneeze.

Yusuke twitched; the incessant sneezing coming from Kira is driving him crazy. Since she's ill why didn't she stay behind? Geesh!

Sneeze.

Kira laughed sheepishly as the four of them glared at her. She rubbed her nose slightly before looking innocently away.

There was silence for a few minutes besides the sound of demons losing their lives and hitting the ground.

Sneeze.

"Argh! That's it!" Yusuke fumed before bodily hauling Kira up. Marching over to Hiei, he dumped her in his arms before stomping away. "Get her home! We'll finish the remaining demons."

Hiei smirked before giving a 'hn' and flitted off. He doesn't need to be told twice. He was about to do the same thing if she continued her sneezing anyway.

"Heeey…Don't I get a say in this?" Kira whined as she's carried off.

"Hn no."

"Che…It's just a slight cold. No big deal." Kira muttered and shifted about in Hiei's arm. "Put me down. I can walk by myself"

'_Although I really wish I could be in your arms longer…'_

"Hn."

Kira rolled her eyes in annoyance at the reply before shrugging. It's not like having a cold is such a big deal. Except the fact that you had to sneeze almost every minute.

"Oof" Kira grunted when Hiei set her down so _gently_ on her bed. Honestly, she doubt the fire apparition knew the meaning of the word gentle.

"Hiei"

"Hn?" Hiei glanced at her; he was getting ready to leave when she called him.

"Stay?"

"…Hn" Hiei grunted out before resting on the windowsill. He shifted about uncomfortably as he fought with his demon instincts. His eyes looked at everywhere except on Kira.

_Must not look at her. Must not lose control. Damn it! Stupid mating season!

* * *

_

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for letting you guys wait so long. There's so much stuff I have to do and I don't really have the time to update quickly. I try my best though. Sorry! I won't be responding to reviews this chapter, I'm posting this chapter in a hurry, I got a whole load of assignments waiting to be finished. I will reply for next chapter though, I hope. Oh and I wanted to say thankyouthankyouthankyou to all the reviewers. I hit a hundred! Thank you! I really love you guys! Cough Not that way of course.**

**Again, so sorry for no replies. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You guys deserve it!**

_-Lene_


	18. Chapter 18

Kira twitched as she felt a slight tickling on her neck. Glaring at the fire apparition, she pushed him lightly away and rolled her eyes. "Hiei"

"Hn. Sorry" Hiei muttered before moving a few feet away from her and watched her eat her breakfast. His crimson eyes followed the movement of her lips as she ate her toast. Giving himself a mental slap, he quickly diverted his eyes to anywhere but at the blue-haired girl.

Kira sighed as she watched out of the corner of her eyes at Hiei who was trying to distract himself. She knew what was happening thanks to Kurama's helpful comment.

"_It's his mating season Kira. His demon side would want to mark the person he is interested in. Hiei might not be able to control his…urges"_

Kira rolled her eyes as she remembered the last sentence. Finishing her toast, she washed her hands and grabbed her backpack beside the table. Damn weekend has passed so quickly and it's time for the place of torture called school again.

"Hiei?"

"…Hn?"

Kira stopped walking and faced the fire apparition. "Try not to do anything in school."

"…"

Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly before shrugging. It's not like he's not trying. Damn it. If he weren't trying not to do anything, Kira would have a very nice mark on her by now.

"_Tempting…"_

Hiei's eyes followed her as she walked in front of him. His hands twitched as he fought not to swat away the hair covering her neck. Growling, he decided to take another route to school, afraid that he might not be able to control himself.

Kira watched as the black blur disappeared before continuing her way to school. As she turned a corner, she bumped violently into a boy wearing a green uniform.

"Damn it Yusuke. How come every time I walk to school I bump into you!"

The teen just grinned at her before helping her up. Waving bye, he walked off in the opposite direction Kira is going.

"…Yusuke? Last time I checked, school is THIS way." Kira stressed the word 'this' as she pointed out the direction.

"The last time I checked, arcade is THIS way."

Kira grinned as she caught up with him. "Arcade? Sweet! Trust you not to ask me along."

"Heh"

Unheard by them, a low growl came from the trees as crimson eyes glared at the detective for being so near to Kira.

"Oh no you don't!" Keiko grabbed both of them furiously before dragging them in the direction of the Sarayashiki Junior High.

"Ow! Keiko! Let go!" Kira whined as she's being tugged along by her arm. _"Better than Yusuke" _Kira mused as she watched Yusuke protested against Keiko dragging him along by his ear.

Pushing the two of them in front, Keiko looked sternly at the sheepish teenagers before her.

"Fine, whatever" Yusuke mumbled before grinning and putting an arm around Keiko. Kira gave the couple a small smile before walking a few steps ahead of them, giving them some personal space.

Kira's smile grew slightly wider when they reached the gates of Sarayashiki Junior High and a black figure dropped down beside her.

"Well, look who just walked in. The queen of freaks."

Kira rolled her eyes before turning to face Valerie. This girl just doesn't give up. According to rumors flying around the school, Kira has somehow seduced the 'new guy' and made him hurt Valerie.

"What do you want now?"

Valerie's eyes narrowed before grabbing the girl and dragging her away from Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and Kuwabara who just arrived.

"Listen freak. Hiei is mines! So keep your paws off him!" Valerie hissed at the shorter girl after they were some distance away from the rest. Even though there are plenty of students walking about, none of them dared to interfere with Valerie's action.

"Since when is he yours? I don't see your name on him." Kira smirked and looked back at Valerie defiantly.

"I don't care bitch! Keep away from him!" Valerie growled and grabbed Kira's hair, meaning to slam her into the wall.

"Cat fight!"

Many students yelled before forming a circle around Valerie and Kira. Kira's pupils glowed silver as she stared coldly at Valerie's hand on her hair.

"Take your filthy hands away ningen"

Valerie stepped back slightly in shock at the cold voice Kira spoke in. It took a second before Valerie recovered and grabbed Kira's neck with her other hand.

"I say take your hands OFF ME!" Kira's voice grew louder as she spoke. Her eyes flashed with fury as she wrenched Valerie's frozen hands off her.

…Oh wait, frozen?

"Holy shit!" Kira swore under her breath, her eyes returned to their normal color. Yusuke, Keiko, Hiei and Kuwabara were quickly by her side, blocking the view of the frozen Valerie from others.

"Kira! Why did you freeze her!"

"I-I don't know!" Kira's backed off from Valerie slightly; staring in shock at the still position Valerie remained in. Kira held her head with one hand and looked down at her other hand. "I didn't mean to…I don't know what came over me…"

"Hn, just unfreeze her onna"

Kira concentrated as she tried to unfreeze Valerie before anyone could notice. By now, students were asking curious questions as they tried to get closer.

"It isn't working Kira!" Kuwabara whispered as he stared wide-eyed at Valerie.

"What is going on in here!" Takenaka's voice boomed out as he walked towards the crowd of students, who quickly cleared a way for him to pass through.

"Damn it! Kira!" Yusuke yelled at Kira, who has her eyes shut in concentration.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"What are you guys doing?" Takenaka pulled Yusuke and Kuwabara slightly away, to see…

"What happened?" A dazed Valerie muttered.

"It's nothing sir! Valerie was feeling dizzy! We were just helping her to the sick bay!" Kira announced brightly as she pulled Valerie along, the rest of her friends hurrying after her. "Bye sir!"

Takenaka just stared after the blue-haired girl in confusion. When is Lorien that caring? Not to mention Urameshi and Kuwabara? Shrugging, he started to disperse the gathered crowd.

"That was close" Kira muttered as she leaned against the closest person for support, who just happened to be Hiei.

"Let go of me freak!"

"Oh right" Kira immediately dropped Valerie's arm and started 'cleaning' her hands on Hiei's cloak.

"This isn't over Lorien!" Valerie glared at Kira before stomping off.

"Heh" Kira grinned as she watched Valerie stomp off.

"So what happened back there?"

"I don't know Yusuke…I just lost control over my powers"

"Well, I guess you can ask the toddler about it. But for now, I'm going to crash at the roof. Later!" Yusuke grinned and walked off, hands behind his head.

"Oh, and you might want to watch out for Hiei"

Kuwabara sniggered while Keiko giggled before both of them went after Yusuke, leaving Kira and Hiei alone.

"Huh? Oh…" Kira sweat dropped when she felt a certain fire apparition nipping on her neck. His arms crept up and embraced her. She blushed heavily and quickly moved away. "Hiei!"

"Hn. It wasn't my fault. You leaned on me."

"But-…Gah! Whatever!"

Hiei smirked at Kira before walking off, leaving Kira to sulk as she trailed after him.

* * *

"See! I told you to train but no! You just wouldn't listen! I-" Koenma broke off as he stared in astonishment at the fire apparition.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Koenma gave Hiei a wary glance at what he's doing.

"Mating season" Kurama clarified.

"Oh…" Koenma muttered before inching slightly away from Hiei. It is a little disturbing to see the normally stoic Hiei displaying his affections openly.

"Anyway…" Koenma turned his attention back to the bored girl. "You have to train. Without training, the jewel in you will cause you to lose control over your powers. There will be no telling when you will randomly use your powers."

"This again" Kira narrowed her eyes at the pulsing white light in her arm. As she looked at it, it started to pulse slightly faster. Kira stuck her tongue at it. If it has a mouth, it would probably be laughing at her. Stupid jewel.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at Kira's immature behavior, while Kurama shook his head amusedly. Koenma rubbed his temples before throwing his rubber stamp at Kira.

"Damn it toddler! Why did you do that for!" Kira yelled and rubbed at the red mark on her forehead.

"Because you weren't paying attention!" Koenma yelled right back, cringing slightly at the glare Hiei gave him.

"Che!"

"Look Kira," Koenma calmed down and muttered. "You have to train. If not, you will be a danger to yourself and others."

"…What if I don't want the power of the jewel?"

Koenma gave her a surprised look. This girl is passing up the chance to be possibly one of the most powerful demons?

"I just want to live normally Koenma…" Kira grew serious and muttered under her breath. "If it's possible that is."

"Bu-but!" Koenma started stuttering. "Only you can wield the jewel…"

"Who gives a damn Koenma!" Kira glared at him before standing up. "You're probably more worried about the jewel than the wielder anyway." As she said that, ice started to creep around the office and encased it slightly in clear ice.

"That's not true! I-" Koenma trailed off at the new design of his office.

"Sorry 'bout that" Kira muttered before sitting down again. "Koenma, can I talk to you, alone?"

Koenma nodded and turned to the others. "You heard her, you may wait outside while she's talking."

The four of them shuffled outside, although Hiei needed some persuasion to go.

"Alright" Koenma continued. "Now, what do you want to talk about?"

"Koenma, I want-…"

* * *

Sighing, Kira stepped out of Koenma office and found four pair of eyes staring at her. There was silence as Kira stared right back at them.

"Well? What did you talk about?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both blurted out.

"…Do you think I would tell you if I asked to speak to Koenma alone?" Kira asked, sweat dropping as she looked at the guys.

Both of them laughed sheepishly before starting to go off. Kurama gave Kira a small smile before walking after them. Leaving her alone with Hiei.

"_The hell, why is everyone leaving me alone with Hiei today!" _Kira muttered in her head as Hiei fell into step beside her.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"How long does your mating season last?"

"It will be over in five more days" Hiei replied shortly. He didn't like talking about it after showing so much affection. When they were alone together, he doesn't mind. But when they were with the others, he had tried to control his urges to not embarrass himself.

"Oh…"

As they walked home, Kira gave a small smile as they passed by a couple of guys and Hiei placed his arm around her.

"Possessive"

"Hn"

Kira laughed when he embraced her from behind while she fumbled with the door. "Hiei, I can't open the door properly if you're doing that."

"…Don't open it then" Hiei's muffled voice came from her neck.

Kira's eyes widened as she felt a small sting on her neck. Quickly pushing the fire apparition off, she felt that spot and found a slight amount of crimson liquid.

"Oh jeez! You really bit me!"

Hiei looked at the mark on Kira's neck with slightly widened eyes. He didn't mean to go that far. Touching the wound slightly, his face took on a slightly more relieved look as he examined it.

"It won't mark onna. It isn't that deep."

"Oh"

Kira has mixed feelings as she walked in her home and crashed on the sofa. Half of her felt relieved while the other half felt disappointed that the bite didn't leave a mark.

Hiei sat on the windowsill, his Jagan slightly glowing. His features took on a confused look as he read Kira's mind. He has no idea whether Kira's thoughts meant that she wanted him to mark her or not. Giving a small snort of annoyance, he turned out to the window.

"_Females are such fickle-minded creatures."

* * *

**A/N: Well, Hiei is definitely OOC in this chapter…but heck, you can't write a romance about him with him not being OOC. Anyway, sorry this update took such a long time. Like I said previously, I got too much stuff to do. Oh, and this story isn't as much humor/romance as I hope, might be the fact that I can't really write fluffy stuff. Sorry, I'll try my best to add in more though.**_

**Reponses:**

**Silent Storm 2000: **Actually I don't think he showed too much affection. But then again, it's Hiei; so any affection is great for him…oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**The Shadows Hide All: **Lol, I don't think humans mating season is when it's the time of the month cause…well, what about the males? Although I have some really suspicious male friends who act like they are having that time of the month but that's not really the point. Anyway, thanks for reviewing again and again.

**Sausuge: **Uh, what those shpiffy means? Or is it a typing error? . …Oh and thanks for the review…

**The Squabbit: **You're welcome … enjoy this chapter…

**Rae: **Lol, cool. I have my own announcer. Anyway, I don't mind that comment, I like it when people point out my mistakes. I'm weird. I'll try to change the punctuation and grammar problems. Thanks for the help and please help me see whether this chapter is any better? Oh yes, and I'm not really sure why the cookie thing scared you….

**MikoHatome:** Mating seasons are fun to read huh…I personally love them too but I can't really write them well…Thanks for reviewing

**Brezzybrez: **Hehe, sorry. I seem to be very fond of stopping my chapters at a cliffy. But hey, this chapter doesn't end with a cliffhanger…at least I don't think so…

**ParadiseNdarkness: **Thank you! For both reviewing and the congrats.

**Emma: **Yep, it's a problem alright. Thanks for reviewing!

**4-is-lovely:** Most of the HieiOC stories have mating season, so I was thinking let's not make this fic an exception …Hope you like it…

**BlueWater26:** Lol, I don't think it's poor Hiei…more of a poor Kira…but anyway, thanks for the review.

**Jigenji: **Mating season is fun isn't it? …I don't think this chapter is that great though…Like I said, I am not great at writing fluffy scenes so if you have any ideas please tell me! Oh and I really like your fics…I just didn't reviewed…sorry…I will try to remember to review next time I read your fic though …

**HieiFan666:** Lol, Hiei didn't do anything much to not lose control except to try to control himself from losing control…okay that sounded weird but I hope you know what I meant…and the part you loved about the previous chapter was my favorite part as well…it's a random humor thing though…anyway, thanks for reviewing.

**Swearbear: **Thank you! …Glad you like the humor. But I think there's a lot better HieiOC out there though…. Thanks for the compliment…

**Yuki Amida:** Yup! It's fun to watch the normally stoic Hiei fall in love. Thanks for the review!

**EvilTwinKae: **Thank you! I really feel sorry for Jorge though…Koenma always seem to be picking on him…oh well…hope you like the chapter…

**Kaokitty2: **Hehe, sorry, your name is too long so I shortened it a little…those two words really are the perks in fics isn't it? … I love it when stories involve it….

**ToCOrNot 77: **Thank you …I'm not that great a writer…still trying…anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter…

**Oh wow…that was long…thank you reviewers! 18 reviews for the previous one…thank you! …Eh…I have nothing more to say…so cya ppl!**

_-Lene_


	19. Chapter 19

"Nice tattoo Kira" Yusuke sniggered at the mark on her neck.

"Shut it."

Yusuke just laughed harder before making himself more comfortable from his place underneath a tree. Guess what these two are doing?

Skipping lessons. How typical.

Kira twitched slightly as she traced the mark on her neck. It doesn't looks like it's fading. Hell, she could have sworn it's more vivid than it was yesterday.

Shrugging, Kira relaxed and leaned against the trunk of the tree she was sitting on. Directly below her was Yusuke, stretched out at the bottom of the tree.

Kira's brows furrowed when she caught the scent of cigarette smoke. Creating a small ball of ice, she chucked it at the teenager below, effectively putting out the cigarette as well.

"Hey!"

"It's bad for your health. Besides, it stinks."

"Tch!"

From the tree they were at, they could faintly hear the bell ring from inside Sarayashiki Junior High. Kira looked down the same time Yusuke looked up. Both of them grinned, they had been sitting there for at least half of the lessons for today.

"Yusuke Urameshi!"

Kira laughed before putting her hands behind her head. "Keiko will probably be here in ten seconds." She lazily scanned for the girl from her perch. "Oh wait, I saw her already. Make that five."

"What's new?"

Kira watched amusedly from her perch as Keiko glared angrily at Yusuke before starting her lecture.

"You'll never pass if you keep skipping classes Yusuke! Can't you just-…" Keiko paused and gritted her teeth when Yusuke's hands reached out. "Yusuke you pervert!" Keiko screamed and raised her hand.

Kira flinched at the harsh sound of Keiko's slap. She shuddered inwardly before starting to laugh. It just seems comical to her that the great spirit detective who had defeated countless demons was currently at the mercy of his girlfriend.

Keiko sighed before rolling her eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

Grinning, Kira leapt down from the tree she was previously sitting at and landed beside Keiko. "Because you love him?"

"Don't remind me"

Kira laughed at her answer before walking with her back towards the school, leaving an indignant Yusuke behind, grumbling about Keiko's last comment.

Keiko glanced at the smaller girl beside her before slightly shaking her head. "I haven't even started on you."

Kira just shrugged. Academics just don't hold her interest. Not to mention some unpleasant students in this school. Kira sighed as she watched Valerie walked up to her.

"For once, can you go bother someone else?" Gesturing for Keiko to go ahead, Kira watched as Yusuke joined up with Keiko and both of them walked ahead before she turned her attention back to the girl in front of her.

Valerie's tawny eyes narrowed at the shorter girl. "I know what you did yesterday Kira Lorien. I know what you are."

Kira's eyes flashed slightly with panic before she quickly assume a bored look. "Oh?"

"You're not normal. You're a mutant. A freak of nature."

Kira raised an eyebrow at her. "Who's going to believe you?"

"I'll find proof and evidence. Just you wait; I'll get to the bottom of this. After Hiei found out what you are, he wouldn't stick around you anymore."

Kira coughed as she tried to cover up her laughter. Sobering herself, she walked off indifferently. "Cool, send me a postcard when you got to the bottom of this. "

"What's so amusing?" Yusuke asked as Kira sat down at the table he and Keiko were sitting at.

"Nothing, Valerie promoted me from a freak to a mutant." She grinned slightly as she stole a chip from Keiko's lunch.

Yusuke snorted before grabbing a chip from Keiko's lunch as well. Despite how popular Valerie was to guys at Sarayashiki Junior High, Yusuke simply termed her as a stuck up brat who thinks she's better than anyone else.

"Man, who pissed that chick off?" Kuwabara grumbled as he sat down next to Kira with his lunch.

"Who?" Kira muttered vaguely as she surveyed his tray before tweaking off some of his food.

"Valerie"

Kira grinned before holding one hand up slightly. "Guilty"

Sighing, she brushed her hands before glancing around. "Have anyone seen Hiei?"

"Nope…Ow! Keiko! It was an accident!" Yusuke grumbled.

"Shorty? No. Who wants to see him anyway?"

"Weird. I didn't see him since last night."

"Aww…what's the matter? Miss your koishii?" Yusuke teased the slightly red girl.

"Oh shut up."

Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered at the slightly blushing girl before shutting up when they saw the table got covered with crystal blue ice.

"Whoa, relax…" Yusuke hurriedly said while prodding curiously at the ice covering the table.

"Sorry" Kira muttered before getting rid of the ice. Her powers seemed to be getting even more out of control. Maybe she should have Koenma done what she asked him to do sooner….

* * *

"_I want it out of me!"_

"_But, it's dangerous to remove it! After being in you for so long, there's a chance your body might already make it part of you. Removing it might be fatal to you!"_

"…_I don't want the power Koenma. I'm not some save-the-day superhero. You have Yusuke for that. This jewel is the cause of the death of my family. Why would I want it in me?"_

"…_Are you willing to risk it? Putting you life in danger in the process of removing it?"_

"_I don't know." The petite girl paced distractedly in front of the ruler's desk. "Having the jewel is almost like risking the people who are close to me."_

_Stopping her pacing, she sat down and rubbed her temples. "I don't want to risk Yusuke and the others Koenma." She choked slightly as a tear escaped. "They are the closest I have to a family…I don't want some power-hungry demon to come after them"_

_The young lord looked sympathetically at the girl in front of him before sighing. "Kira, Why don't you think this over? I'll give you a week to think carefully about it. Talk to the others if possible about it as well."_

"_Fine…" Kira muttered before composing herself._

"_Oh, and keep check of your emotions. They are the ones triggering the jewel."_

"_Will do. Thanks toddler."

* * *

_

"Kira? Hello!" Yusuke waved his hands, trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Break's over. You coming to class?"

"Nah…I think I'll head home. I'm not really feeling well…"

"I'll say" Yusuke looked at the girl skeptically. "You okay? You look like a ghost"

"Gee thanks. I'm fine. See you guys tomorrow"

"Bye" Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko said simultaneously as they watched Kira walk off.

Kira sighed as she walked off. Stupid damn jewel.

"Hello Hiei" She muttered calmly as she walked past a tree.

"Hn. How did you know I was there?"

"I didn't. It was just a guess." Kira muttered vaguely before continuing her way home. She stopped a second later to scrutinize the fire apparition in the tree.

Hiei twitched slightly. "What onna?"

Kira leapt up to the branch beside him before tugging at the collar of her shirt slightly. She pointed at the vivid red mark on her neck and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Explain"

Hiei's eyes widened slightly at the mark. He was positive he didn't bit down that hard. Tracing the mark on Kira's neck, he felt his own energy slightly emanating from it. He must have accidentally transferred his energy when he bit her. The mark will be on Kira forever.

Trying to suppress the blush from creeping up, Hiei quickly took his hands away. How was he supposed to explain to her?

"Ask the fox"

Kira gave an annoyed glare at the leaving black figure. What's with him? He said before the mark won't stay right?

Right?…

* * *

"Kurama."

"Hm?" The red head muttered vaguely without looking up from his textbook.

"Kurama! Put that damn book down and look at me!"

"Kira. I-" Kurama finally placed his book down and looked at the girl in his room beside his table. The bright emerald eyes blink a few times at the place Kira was pointing at.

"Um, nice mark?"

Kira gritted her teeth and threw her hands up in frustration. She stayed silent for a few minutes, leaning against the wall while Kurama scrutinized the mark.

"So, it's permanent?" Kira finally spoke up.

"Yes. Didn't Hiei tell you? He transferred his energy into the wound." Kurama didn't really seem surprised by it. "So, technically. You're his mate now."

"I see…" Kira muttered and sat down on the floor of Kurama's room.

"Are you upset by it?" Kurama spoke up softly.

"No. I mean yes. I mean…Never mind" Kira massaged her temples. "It's just, maybe this is just going too fast…"

"Too fast?"

"What I mean is that, I'm only sixteen for god sakes!" Kira stood up and started pacing. "And in demon terms, I'm practically married!"

Kurama watched amusedly as the girl made permanent footprints on his floor as she ranted. He slightly understood why she's freaking out this way. After all, she IS only sixteen.

Kira gave Kurama a sheepish grin before stopping her pacing. Sighing, she sat down on his bed and propped her chin up with one hand.

"Don't get me wrong foxboy. I like Hiei. I really do. It's just I'm worried about the future."

"What's there to worry about?"

"Demons. Both of us have goodness know how many demons after us. Hiei is because he is considered a traitor amongst demons. For me, it's because of the darn jewel in me."

Kira then slumped down on his bed. "Not to mention his cold and infuriating personality." She muttered under her breath.

Kurama gave Kira a reassuring smile before standing up and giving her a brotherly hug. "Don't worry, you have Hiei don't you?"

"True" Kira mused as she relaxed slightly in Kurama's embrace.

"And you still have your friends Kira. You're not alone. You have us…"

* * *

Two metal swords clanged loudly against each other as their owners swung them at each other. The loud sound reverberated through the forest, causing a few birds to titter and fly away from the source.

"Give up" Hiei's katana came down dangerously close to the girl's throat.

"No way!" Kira gritted her teeth and pushed back with her own katana. Jumping back a few feet to recover, Kira smirked before her eyes turned a slight silver.

"_Holy sh-!" _Hiei swore in his mind before hurriedly jumping out of the way of her glaciers. He recovered and looked up only to find long, thin pieces of jagged ice flying at him.

Risking a glance over to the ice wolf and getting slightly cut in the process, Hiei realized that she is using the power of the jewel. The telltale signs are the wild look in those silver pupils and the white light pulsing from the top of her arm.

Flitting over to Kira, he whacked her on top of the head with the blunt end of his katana.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"This is training baka onna! Not killing! You were losing control of your powers!"

Kira only grunted in annoyance before glaring at the jewel in her arm. Sighing, she plonked herself down on the ground and closed her eyes.

Hiei lifted one eyebrow before sitting beside her. "Training is not over yet"

"It can continue next time. I'm not in the mood to train" Kira muttered and opened her eyes again, glancing at the fire apparition out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hn"

"_He's so hard to get to…I can't believe we are mates" _Kira thought with a sweat drop as she looked at him. She quickly looked away when he turned his gaze at her. Amusing herself with her tail, she started waving it about.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the black, blue-tipped appendage waving about. Twitching, he pinned the tail down in the middle with one hand.

"Why did you do that for!" Kira muttered before giving Hiei and annoyed glare. She then tried futilely to tug her tail out of Hiei's hold.

"Hn. Stop waving it. It's annoying"

Kira smirked before starting to wave the tip of her tail, which wasn't restricted. Her smirk turned into a scowl when Hiei used his other hand and neatly grabbed it.

Heaving a sigh, she tugged again at her tail. "Damn, just let go. I promise I won't wave it."

Hiei let go of her tail without replying. He uttered a low growl when Kira grabbed her tail and start waving it about slightly a few seconds later.

"Onna!"

"What! I'm not waving it! I'm um…swishing it about!"

Hiei grabbed her tail and pulled the protesting demoness towards him. He sat on her tail and gave her a cocky smirk when she tried to get it back.

"Damn Hiei, move your fat ass!"

"Hey, did you two happen to see Kurama? Keiko will kill me if I fail the test tomorrow. I need the foxboy's help."

Yusuke grumbled as he stomped into the clearing. Out of all days, Kurama had to choose today to be not at home.

"No idea" Kira muttered before managing to get her tail out from under Hiei. "Hah!" She grinned triumphantly as she brushed the dust of her tail.

"…What were you two lovebirds doing anyway?" Yusuke's features formed into a mischievous look.

"Nothing!"

"Hn"

"Right. Denial. Bye lovebirds."

* * *

"_I'm tired of waiting!" A figure dressed in a dark cloak growled as he stomped about his lair. Turning to look at image of a girl in a crystal orb, the figure snarled when he saw a guy close the girl._

"_I will have you soon enough, my pet…" He strode to the orb and stroke it slightly, his eyes narrowed when he looked closer at the girl's neck._

"_No! He marked her!" The figure roared in fury and smashed the orb in anger. "Fire apparitions only have one mate in their entire life. Damn him!"_

_Sitting down, a sadistic smirk slowly crept over his face. "Until he dies…"_

"_The fire apparition will have to die!"

* * *

_

**A/N: As usual, I'm sorry lol. I had to rewrite this chapter. The previous copy of this chapter just didn't turned out right so I rewrite the whole damn chapter, hence the slow update. Sorry. I'm not really going to reply to the reviews cause I can't think of any response. I do want to address a few of them though…**

**Kurayamihikari: **I can't make Hiei kill her; He isn't allowed to kill humans. Too bad Valerie is one…oh well; guess you just have to bear with her…

**UechiFighter: **You either got the wrong villain or the wrong fic …

**Rae: **I just realized my previous chapter got a whole load of mistakes that wasn't done by me T.T…the fic just somehow got messed up when I post it. In my saved copy of the chapters, most of the things are fine. But when I upload them, they got slightly screwed. If you don't mind, help me check if there are mistakes in the future chapters please? Thanks!

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I really appreciate you guys supporting my fic! I'll try to update whenever I can. Promise.**

_-Lene_


	20. Chapter 20

Koenma gave a bored sigh as he stamped his papers. Maybe he should go for a vacation…

"Koenma sir! A very important report just came in! I think you should read it!"

Koenma gave an indifferent look at the frantic blue ogre. Calmly snatching the piece of paper from the ogre, his eyes lazily scanned through the content.

The ogre watched as the young lord's mouth fell open. The bright blue pacifier hung at the edge of his mouth, threatening to fall any minute.

"Bu-but! Kira-" Koenma stuttered, unable to finish his sentence.

"Ogre! Get Botan to get me the spirit detectives!"

* * *

Kira grumbled angrily as she stomped out of the classroom. Shooting a death glare at the teacher behind her, she stuck her tongue out at his back when he turned.

"Stupid Katashi. The one day I decided to attend his class he decided to throw me out. Bloody hell." The annoyed girl cursed in several languages as she walked up to the roof.

Kira sighed in relief when she reached the roof. Settling down comfortably, her eyes lazily glanced at the courtyard below.

"_Guess Hiei don't enjoy Katashi's classes either." _She mused as she watched a black figure flitted through a couple of trees before landing before her.

"Hello Hiei." She said calmly and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, one eye peeked open when she felt his fingers traced the mark.

"…Are you regretting it?" Kira asked softly, her eyes searching his stoic face for an answer.

"Hn…"

Kira refrained the urge to growl with frustration. Damn him and his 'hn's! Couldn't he just give her a straight answer!

What he said next was nothing she expected, but the words shot straight through her heart.

"You should find a way to remove the mark. I'm not good enough for you. I'm a forbidden child, I don't deserve you as a mate." Getting ready to leap off, his head lowered slightly and he muttered softly, even though Kira heard it clearly.

"I understand if you don't share the feelings I have for you Kira…"

There was a loud smack as Kira brought her hand angrily across Hiei's face. Hiei's eyes filled with shock as he stared back at her, one hand slightly touching his stinging cheek.

"Idiot! You honestly think I will just let you go like that!" Kira glared at Hiei before leaping forward and hugging him tightly.

"You're stuck Hiei Jaganshi. I don't care if you are the forbidden child. I don't give a damn if you think you don't deserve me. Cause you're stuck, stuck with me. And you aren't escaping anytime soon."

Kira's lips curved slightly into a smile as she felt Hiei hesitantly returned the hug, bringing his arms around her. Her worries about a future with Hiei disappeared as she burrowed her head into his chest.

Hiei's feature took on a slightly content look before it turned into a skeptical look as he pulled Kira slightly away from him and looked at her in her eyes. "Hn. Do you mean it?"

Kira cocked her head slightly at him before pressing her lips against him. She broke the contact a few seconds later and smiled slightly at the dazed look in his eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Hn." Hiei's face relaxed into a content look once more and he looked down at the smiling wolf in his arms.

"That was so touching!" Yusuke fake-bawled and pretended to dab at his eyes for tears.

Kuwabara didn't bother to hide his laughter; he started laughing at the two of them straight out, pointing and chuckling at them.

Keiko tried to hide her giggles behind her hands; her brown eyes twinkled with amusement at the two.

Hiei growled before disengaging himself from Kira. He slowly unsheathed his katana and muttered one word.

"Run."

Kira and Keiko watched in amusement as Kuwabara and Yusuke quickly took off, trying to escape the fire apparition's wrath.

"They really should try out for the track team." Kira mused out loud as she watched Yusuke and Kuwabara ran frantically.

"I'll say! Hello girls!" The bubbly grim reaper spoke up behind the two girls cheerfully.

"Hey Botan." Kira and Keiko spoke up simultaneously, eyes still kept on the three running figures.

"Kira, Koenma wants to see all of the detective. I need to go get Kurama, can you please round up these idiots for me?" Botan happily rattled on and opened a portal beside Kira. "This portal leads directly to Koenma's office. Thanks!" With that, Botan grinned at them before materializing her oar and flying off to find Kurama.

"…Right." Kira muttered after a short pause. "Hey children! Toddler wants to see us!"

The three of them abruptly stopped. Hiei immediately scowled at the thought of seeing Koenma, Yusuke gave an annoyed look while Kuwabara had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Who wants to bet it is another damn villain who wants to take over the world?" Yusuke grumbled as he passed Kira and walked into the portal.

"I bet he's partly insane like the others as well." Kuwabara muttered under his breath as he followed Yusuke into the portal.

"See you Keiko." Kira grinned before stepping into the portal.

"Bye." Keiko looked amusedly as the little wolf disappeared before her head poked out of the portal again.

"Hiei, get your ass in here."

"Hn" Hiei walked slowly over to the portal, taking his own sweet time. Reaching the portal, he calmly pushed the head of the annoyed girl in before stepping in himself.

"Jerk."

Keiko giggled softly to herself when she heard the word echoed out from the portal before it closed.

"_And I thought the relationship between me and Yusuke was weird." _

_

* * *

_

"Well, are you going to tell us what's up instead of sitting there and twitching like an idiot?" Kira spoke up, scrutinizing the fidgeting Koenma.

"How should I put this…" Koenma muttered as he nervously sucked loudly at his binky. Taking a deep breath, the young lord decided to make it clear to his detectives.

"Do you remember the previous small cases on the rips in the Kekkai barrier?" Receiving nods of assent, Koenma continued. "Well, the person isn't really trying to open a pathway for demons to pass through. It seemed he just wanted to get our attention."

Yusuke lifted an eyebrow at the nervous toddler. "I say he succeeded."

"Yes, but that is not the point!" Koenma looked extremely frustrated. "The point is who the person is!" Koenma threw a nervous glance at Kira as he said this.

Kira narrowed her eyes at Koenma, what does this have to do with her?

"You see…the person is none other than…Raiko." Koenma flinched at the sudden intensity of the glare from Kira.

"What?" The question came out more like a threat, as Kira growled it under her breath.

"You see, when you killed Raiko, his soul never did turn up at Reikai. We merely assumed you killed him together with his soul. But this report just came in, Raiko had followed Kurama's example. He has taken refuge in a human. But unlike Kurama, he took refuge in a teenager instead of a fetus. He only recently managed to overpower the soul of the teenager he took refuge in and took over his body, hence the recent rips in the Kekkai barrier."

Kira was silent for a moment, getting over the initial shock of the return of Raiko. Glancing up at the troubled prince, she finally spoke. "That still doesn't explain how he can rip open holes in the Kekkai barrier."

"He must have manipulated someone to do that for him." Koenma said firmly. "Since we have no idea whose body he took refuge in, I want all of you to be on alert of any human with especially high spirit energy."

"What if he attacks us? Do we…" Yusuke trailed off, his question went unfinished as the rest of the people in the office looked away when they realized the fate of the human Raiko had took refuge in.

"I'm sorry, but we have no choice. We have to sacrifice the human… There's nothing I can do for the human." Koenma said softly and start shuffling a pile of paper, desperate for something to do.

Silence reigned over the office except the shuffling of papers from Koenma's desk. Finally, Koenma broke the silence with a cough and held out a piece of paper towards his detectives.

"Here, I have listed a few people with unusual spirit energy who resides near you Kira. Raiko will probably want to be as close to you as possible."

Kira took the paper without a word. Her eyes scanned down the short list of names on the paper. The rest of the detectives watched as the blue eyes widened as they stared at a spot on the paper.

"No…"

* * *

**A/N:** I figured most people probably want me to update quicker instead of answering reviews ne? So i decided to stop replying, hope you guys don't mind. Anyway, sorry for the terribly slow update, hope you guys enjoy this lousy AND shortchapter.

_-Lene_


	21. Chapter 21

"Kira?" Koenma asked, scrutinizing the girl.

"What's wrong Kiki?" Yusuke stared at the girl when she didn't even react to the nickname. Frowning, he went forward and tweaked the paper out of her hands.

"Oh." He muttered, looking at where Kira was previously staring. Tori's name was printed clearly on the list.

"Hey, look on the bright side." Kuwabara peered over Yusuke's shoulder to look on the list. "It might not be him Raiko took refuge in"

"But what if it is?" Kira muttered. Tori was her only friend who wasn't involved with the spirit world. Before the spirit detectives came, he was the only one who even bothered to make friends with the 'freak', as labeled by Valerie.

"What if it isn't?" Yusuke countered.

Kira sighed then offered a small smile at all of them. "You're right, it's pointless to worry over this."

Standing up, she stretched herself and grinned at the group. "Let's just find Raiko and kick his ass."

Replies of assent replied her. Yusuke and Kuwabara grinned, happy at the thought to use someone as a punching bag. Kurama gave her an assuring smile while Hiei smirked.

"Come on, let's go. We'll search for Raiko tomorrow. Ditch school." Yusuke suggested mischievously.

"Agreed."

* * *

Kira listlessly opened the door to her home and crashed face down on the sofa, leaving the door open for the fire apparition who stepped in after her.

Hiei gave his mate a look before closing the door not so gently. Striding over to the sofa, he picked her up then sat down, placing Kira on him.

"What if it IS Tori?" Came the muffled question.

"As much as I hate the idiot, for once, he's right. It might not be him Raiko is in."

A small muffled laugh came from Kira. "Guess I can only wait and see…"

"Hn."

Kira gave an amused look at Hiei. "You know, we really need to expand your vocabulary."

"Hn."

"See what I mean?" Kira gave Hiei a dry look before getting up. Strolling to the kitchen, she started rummaging around it.

"Hungry?" Kira's muffled voice yelled from the kitchen.

"No."

"Hmf" Came the incoherent reply.

There was a loud clang followed by numerous cursing. Amused, Hiei stood up and decided to find out what Kira is doing. Peering into the kitchen, he found her sitting in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by several pans and pots.

Kira scowled at the mess around her and gave Hiei a pointed look, daring him to smirk. Brushing herself off, she stood up and dumped all the fallen items back messily.

"Why do you have these stuff if you never use them?"

"Akio used to do the cooking…" Kira trailed off and paused momentarily in her work. Sighing, she finished and started back to the living room.

Casting a glance at the list Koenma gave her, her eyes dropped slightly and took on a melancholy look.

_'Just how many people am I going to lose to Raiko? …'_

* * *

Koenma hummed cheerfully as he returned from his lunch to this office. His happy humming stopped when he caught sight of what's on his desk.

An old book with a tattered cover lay on his desk. The cursive letters of the title are blurred beyond recognition. The illustration however, was as clear as crystal. A flawless jewel printed on the center of the book, painted to look as if it was pulsing with a soft white light.

"Ogre! I thought I told you to take that book away!"

"But sir! You told me five minutes ago you needed that book and-"

"I don't care! Get it out of my sight!"

Grumbling, the blue ogre picked up the small dusty book and left. Koenma happily jumped onto his chair and pulled a stack of papers towards him.

Outside, the ogre tapped his foot impatiently as he waited.

"Ogre! Where is that book I told you to find!"

* * *

Bright, golden sunlight poured through the window, probing open the eyes of sleeping ice wolf on the couch. Yawning, Kira sleepily opened one eye, which immediately met the closed eyes of a certain fire apparition next to her.

Cute.

Kira sat up and yawned again, noting that she was on her bed in her room. Hiei must have carried her up. Wiping one hand across her eyes, Kira squinted blearily at the brand new alarm clock beside her bed.

The number 1:35 blinked back at her.

_'How early…'_

With that thought, the petite girl turned her back to the sunlight and resumed her sleep. As crystal blue eyes closed, crimson ones opened and stared at the back of the dozing girl.

The red mark on her neck caught Hiei's eyes. Tracing it with one finger, he sweat dropped when Kira made a small noise of satisfaction and snuggled up to him.

If just simply tracing it can do that to her…Hiei smirked deviously. Pulling Kira against him, his lips brushed against the mark, making her shiver slightly. Her eyes snapped open and she turned around to glare at him.

"Stop it." She muttered drowsily, trying to glare sleepily at him.

"Hn." His smirk grew wider as he licked slightly at the mark and nibbled on it. Kira moaned softly in response, her arms starting to circle his neck in instinct.

Hiei continued smirking and suddenly stopped, sitting up on the bed and leaving Kira to glare at him.

"You did that purposely just to tease me, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Get up."

"No."

"…Last warning. Get up."

His only reply was a grunt as Kira buried herself back into her pile of blankets. Hiei raised an eyebrow but merely shrugged and waited, standing there until he is positive Kira as gone back to sleep.

He then carefully picked her up, taking care not to wake her up and strode off in the direction of the bathroom. Placing her in the bathtub, Hiei's lip tilted in a light smirk, his hand reaching for the shower. Kira is going to throw a fit.

…

"ARGH! HIEI JAGANSHI!"

* * *

"Evil…"

Hiei ignored the sulking girl as she ate her breakfast. He concluded that she must still be half asleep since the only word she seemed capable of saying is 'evil'.

There was a loud thud before Kira's front door opened, revealing a grinning Yusuke, an exasperated Kurama and a lying-on-the-floor Kuwabara.

"You are supposed to knock first."

"Oh, sorry" Yusuke mumbled sarcastically and closed the door behind him, pushing the lump on the floor in with the tip of his feet.

Shaking his head at Yusuke's immature behavior, Kurama turned his attention to the sulking girl at the dining table.

"Kira, who else is on the list?"

"Err...some girl who hangs around Valerie," Kira made a face as she said that. "A guy and a girl who attend Meiou High, a man named Hakate Shikaya, Tori and oh, you would never believe this." Kira grinned as she swiped the list on the table.

"...Valerie?" Yusuke burst into laughter as he read the name. "What's she going to do? Attack us with her manicured fingernails that cost a few hundred bucks?"

Kira gave the laughing detective a skeptical look. "Fingernails hurts you know. Especially manicured ones."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"I reserve the right to say 'I told you'. " Kira mumbled before clearing up the remains of her breakfast. Finishing, she turned to the company in her house. "Well? Which lovely suspect should we go after first?"

* * *

A/N: That wasn't really a cliffy…was it? Oh well, I'm terribly sorry for the extremely slow update. I know what to I want to write; I just don't know how to write it…sorry readers. Oh and tell me who you guys want them to go after first.

Thanks to Lectaelf for answering my questions. I really appreciate it. Thanks to all reviewers and readers who added this story/or my account to their favourites.

-Lene


End file.
